


Nothing can save you

by Akaashedebokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashedebokuto/pseuds/Akaashedebokuto
Summary: Todo era normal ese día,  creí hacer lo correcto pero no tenia ni idea de donde me había metido, salvar a una persona es lo correcto ¿cierto?, cualquier persona lo haría ¿verdad? o eso pensaba hasta ese día en que sin buscarlo, mi vida cambió por completo.Soy  Shouyo Hinata y esta es mi historia, mi vida después de entrar a la Mafia Yakuza.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Buenas o malas desiciones

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Furadate Haruichi.
> 
> Sinceramente esta es mi primera historia así que por favor tengan paciencia, comenten lo que sea necesario y se aceptan teorías locas, multishipper, etc.
> 
> Los personajes pueden tener un cambio de personalidades debido a la trama de la historia, obviamente habrá muertes de personajes principales así que si no les importa bienvenidos sean a mi historia.

Hola mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo, tengo 17 años, vivo en uno de los barrios pobres d Tokio, por desgracia soy huérfano ya que mi madre me abandono al apenas nacer, o eso me dijeron las tipas del orfanato que disque nos cuidaban; trabajo en un antro a medio tiempo en los suburbios de la ciudad, no es como si ganara la gran cosa pero al menos me da para sobrevivir, soy mesero y aunque no tengo edad legal para trabajar en ese tipo de lugares, el gerente del bar es amigo mío pues le he ayudado en algunos asuntos del bar. Sí también soy un maleante pero en este jodido mundo en el que me toco vivir, ¿de qué otra manera puedo sacar un poco más de dinero para vivir Sé que es algo malo pero ni estudios suficientes tengo, estudie lo básico en el orfanato para no ser un total ignorante y sinceramente me gusta leer pero no puedo costear una carrera, así que tengo que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir medianamente decente.

En todo eso iba pensando mientras me dirigía al trabajo, estaba bastante nublado y la contaminación no ayudaba, debido a que tenía un poco de frío saque mi cajetilla y encendí un cigarro; cuando doble en la esquina de la calle donde quedaba mi trabajo vi un auto bastante elegante, extranjero obviamente, parado enfrente del antro, me sorprendió bastante pero ignorándolo me dirigí a la puerta trasera para entrar.

-Hinata, al fin llegas, cámbiate rápido y por favor atiende en la zona VIP, eres mi mejor mesero y esas personas son importantes aquí - me dice Keishin Ukai, el gerente del bar.

-Sí, tranquilo, me apresuro - lo vi salir y en tiempo récord me coloqué el uniforme; zapatos, pantalón y camisa negra, la camisa abierta del pecho; sinceramente no me gustaba mucho el uniforme pues no soy alguien con músculo para poder presumir mi pecho, ni tengo una gran estatura para lucir sexy o al menos apuesto pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo.

Sin más salí y me dirigí a la zona VIP, esperando encontrar a los típicos chicos pedantes de siempre, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a 6 chicos bastante tranquilos y hablando entre sí, sentados en los cómodos y modernos sillones riendo y obviamente sin prestarme atención.

Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza - hable fuerte y claro, logrando así que me prestaran atención - soy su mesero particular, estoy a sus ordenes - me incline a manera de disculpa esperando a que me dieran su orden.

-Oh, no te preocupes, por favor acércate que no mordemos - me dijo un chico alto de cabello blanco, piel pálida y una sonrisa dulce.

-Discúlpenme, estoy listo para recibir su orden - me dirigí a ellos evitando mirarlos fijamente pues al acercarme me di cuenta de que eran peligrosos, obvio al tener el tipo de vida que tenía, obtuve esos instintos de supervivencia que te advierten con la frase "o te comes al prójimo o el prójimo te comerá".

-Oya, oya? tranquilo chico, aquí nadie te hará daño o te tocara uno solo de tus cabellos extravagantes - me dijo un chico de cabellos negros con un peinado extraño y sonrisa ladina - claro, a menos que eso quieras y siendo así estoy a tu servicio - me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cintura logrando así que me sobresalte.

-Tranquilo Kuroo, no pongas intranquilo al niño - dijo otro chico de cabellos negros que se sentaba al lado del peli plateado - tráenos varias botellas de licor, las mejores que tengas, completamente selladas, hielo y lo necesario para que tú mismo nos prepares los tragos, vasos completamente limpios y todos los complementos sellados - me dijo con una tranquila sonrisa que por desgracia no llegaba a su mirada.

-Oya, oya, oya?, Daichi ¿quieres un bar para nosotros solos? El pobre chico no puede solo, Agashee, hazlo entrar en razón, Suga ayúdalo -dijo un chico de cabellos parados con las puntas plateadas y la raíz del cabello negro y ojos grandes y dorados; agradecí la intención pero fue ignorado por los mencionados.

-No se preocupe señor, en un momento monto todo lo que se necesita pero si me lo permiten necesitaré ayuda de otros compañeros para traer todo - dije bastante nervioso pues era algo muy extravagante.

-Hazlo rápido niño - me dijo el chico tranquilo y que daba miedo.

Salí de la zona VIP buscando al gerente; cuando lo encontré explique todo lo que querían en la zona VIP y en no más de 15 minutos estaba todo montado y listo para que atendiera a los extraños chicos.

-Me pueden ir dando sus ordenes - escuche cada orden y empecé a prepararlas, mientras lo hacía comencé a cantar la melodía que estaba sonando a todo lo que da en el antro "I took a pill in ibiza", estaba tan metido en mi labor que cuando levante la mirada llevando listo los tragos vi a los chicos mirándome fijamente; ignorando las miradas entregue los tragos y cuando me dispuse a retirarme a la zona del bar, el mismo chico de sonrisa ladina me detuvo y me sentó en sus piernas.

-Oye niño cantas bastante bien, tus tragos se ven fenomenales, eres rápido y eficiente, en la cama ¿eres igual? - me dijo acercando su nariz a mi cuello y poniéndome bastante nervioso y con ganas de golpearlo por pasarse de listo, digo no es porque sea virgen ni nada, pero ese tipo de personas sinceramente me desagradan.

-Kuroo, suelta a ese niño en este momento - dijo el chico peli plateado de sonrisa linda mientras le apuntaba con una pistola, logrando que el tal Kuroo me soltara de inmediato.

-Tranquilo, ya lo deje -dijo Kuroo- Daichi, calma a tu mujer, solo estaba jugando con el pequeño - le dice mientras le sonríe.

-Claro que no, te lo mereces - dijo mientras el mencionado Suga se sentaba en sus piernas.

Me dirigí al bar completamente petrificado y asombrado; petrificado por el arma y asombrado por la acción de Suga, no estaba tan acostumbrado a ver armas tan cerca de mí, me senté un momento en un banco y me tome un gran vaso de agua para tratar de calmar mis nervios.

-Discúlpalos por favor - me dijo uno de los chicos, este era alto, con barba y el cabello largo, castaño y amarrado en una coleta y se veía mucho mayor a todos los reunidos - están un poco locos pero no te harán nada, puedes decirme Asahi - me tendió la mano y correspondí el saludo.

-Shouyo, un gusto y no se preocupe, estoy para servirles - le ofrecí una sonrisa.

Cuando se fue a sus asiento me dedique a observar a esos seis chicos de manera más minuciosa, ya mencione a Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, Asahi y el de ojos dorados del peinado en puntas, el que más me llamó la atención fue el que estaba al lado del de ojos Dorados, supuse que era el tal Agashee; este chico era de el pelo corto, desordenado y de color negro, sus ojos son grises, cejas ligeramente gruesas y con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, aunque de vez en cuando lo veía hacer una ligera sonrisa mientras hablaba con el tal Asahi.

Lo que más me impresionó fue que tanto Daichi como Suga eran al parecer los que lideraban ese extraño grupo, a mi parecer se notaba que eran los más bajos de estatura pero los más imponentes, también note que todos traían armas, lo que en verdad me preocupo pero si Ukai lo permitió a mí en que me puede afectar. Así pasaron varias horas, sin incidentes y solo me dedicaba a limpiar la barra, preparar tragos, cantar y disfrutar el momento, debo decir que han sido los clientes más tranquilos que he tenido hasta el momento; cuando llegó la hora de mi salida del bar y me tuve que dirigir al extraño grupo para avisarles.

-Disculpen pero me tengo que retirar, mi turno de trabajo ya termino, espero no tengan algún inconveniente- me dirigí a Daichi con todo el respeto posible.

-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada al respecto, descansa y espero verte nuevamente por aquí y que nos atiendas también - al terminar su pequeña despedida, Asahi se levanta y me da un pequeño sobre negro.

-Gracias por tu atención Shouyo, espero verte otra vez y guarda bien ese sobre - se despide de mano y juega con mi cabello mientras regresa a su asiento.

-Me retiro, mandaré otro mesero a que los atienda - me incliné y salí de ahí sin más.

Cuando llegue a los vestidores me cambie de manera lenta y le pedí permiso a Ukai para que me permitiera irme, no sin antes mencionarle que mandara otro mesero a la zona VIP y explicarle que todo estaba bien y que no hubo ningún incidente.

Por alguna cuestión "divina" me quede en la puerta trasera del trabajo fumando y disfrutando un poco de la calma de la noche, mientras estaba en eso, empecé a escuchar gritos dentro, cuando abrí la puerta escuche disparos y sin pensar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo entre corriendo, vestía de negro y al ser bajito de estatura pasar desapercibido no era problema; corrí hasta la zona VIP y me di cuenta que nadie estaba, lo que me dejó un poco más tranquilo, regresé por donde vine y sin más salí del lugar solo esperaba que Ukai no estuviera herido, me ayudo desde pequeño, le debía mucho, era casi un padre para mí.

Camine rápido por el callejón, sin voltear atrás, fumaba en el proceso y cuando estaba a punto de salir vi una figura recargada en unas cajas que estaban en el callejón, me acerqué con cuidado, pude ver que era Suga, quedé en shock, tenía un balazo en el hombro derecho sin pensar lo ayude a ponerse de pie, era mucho más alto que yo y pesado también, como pude lo recargue en mí y me lo llevé.

-Vamos Suga-san, si no pone de su parte no podré ayudarlo, es muy pesado - le dije mientras intentaba caminar con él a cuestas, jadeaba por el esfuerzo, por falta de condición física y por mi jodido vicio al cigarro.

-Gracias, pero déjame aquí, te meterás en problemas Shouyo - me dice intentando separarse.

-No diga tonterías, no lo logrará solo, además tenemos que atender esa herida, debo llevarlo a un hospital - me detuve en una esquina y pare un taxi; como pude metí a Suga en el automóvil y pedí que nos llevaran a un hospital cercano.

-No Shouyo, un hospital no - me miro seriamente y dando un fuerte suspiro de resignación, cambié la dirección de nuestro destino.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, le grite a uno de mis amigos y vecino mío para que me ayudara a subir a Suga-san a mi departamento, por suerte mi amigo también pago el taxi, no sin antes prometerle que le iba a pagar; Izumin, siempre había estado para él desde que se conocieron en el orfanato, no dejaba de ser bueno con él y viceversa, era una muy buena y grande amistad.

-Gracias Izumin y perdón por lo del taxi, mañana te pago, ahora necesito ayudar a este chico - le dije mientras acomodaba a Suga en mi pequeña y andrajosa cama.

-No te preocupes, mañana me explicas a detalle que paso, suerte con este tipo- me regalo una preocupada y forzada sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando se fue comencé a buscar lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Suga-san, o es que supiera mucho pero tenía algunos conocimientos básicos sobre primeros auxilios; comencé con lo más difícil, quitarle el suéter que llevaba; fue toda una odisea pero pude lograrlo, Suga-san estaba inconsciente y eso me preocupaba pero primero tenía que lavar la herida, tome todo lo que tenia encima y lo deje lejos de él, en especial la pistola y las dos navajas que llevaba encima; pude notar que así como el balazo entró en el hombro así salió, cosa que me quito un peso de encima pero que aun recibiendo primeros auxilios, la herida tenía que ser examinada en un hospital para evitar infecciones o algo parecido.

Ya era de madrugada cuando termine con mi labor y de paso examine que no tuviera ningún otro balazo, al parecer no tenía ningún otro daño pero me preocupaba que no despertara así que como pude me quede despierto esperando que diera algún signo de vida además de su respiración constante, pero en algún momento mi cuerpo cedió al cansancio y quede dormido en el piso con la cabeza recargada en la cama; sin darme cuenta que mi vida estaba a punto de entrar en un mundo del cual sería imposible salir.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, son 2020 palabras, cosa que me asombra bastante, espero les guste, voten y me dejen un comentario, sugerencia, insulto, perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueda haber.**

**Oh si, esta historia va dedicada a mi padre NADU y a mi hermoso grupo de whatsapp"Haikyuu!", nenas las amo.**

**Besos**

**Akasheedebokuto**


	2. Todo tiene consecuencias, asúmelas

Cuando desperté todavía era temprano y para mi desgracia tenía un horror horrible en el cuello, sin esperar me levante y me estire haciendo crujir cada y uno de mis huesos; verifiqué que mi inconsciente invitado siguiera respirado y sin más me dirigí a la ducha.

  
Al terminar con mi aseo personal y después de vestirme abrí mi refrigerador encontrándolo completa y espléndidamente vacio, me estrese pues tenía hambre y al revisar mi cartera solo tenía lo suficiente para comprarme un jodido yogurt, o sea nada. Mientras pensaba cómo hacer para conseguir dinero recordé el sobre que me había dado Asahi-san, al sacarlo de mi chamarra y abrirlo, saque el grito más ensordecedor de mi vida.

-¿Qué pasa Daichi? -se levanta rápidamente Suga con cara asustada y semidormido; al darse cuenta que no estaba con Daichi mira a todas partes de mi cuarto hasta que se fija en mi.

\- Perdona por espantarte, tal vez no te acuerdes pero ayer tuve que traerte por que estabas herido -le dije en tono bajo, sumamente avergonzado.

-Ya recuerdo, tranquilo y se puede saber ¿Quién me curo? -me pregunto de manera tranquila mientras se sentaba en la cama -y ¿dónde está mi ropa? -dijo mirando por   
todos lados.  
-A perdón pero el suéter estaba lleno de sangre y roto, lo tuve que tirar, no tengo donde lavar mi ropa aquí y por desgracia no tengo dinero para ir a la lavandería de la colonia -dije apenado, pero de pronto recordé el sobre -pero no te preocupes ya vi el sobre que me dieron anoche y te compro ropa para reponer la que tire

-Eso fue lo que te hizo gritar y no te preocupes por la ropa mejor préstame una playera tuya y listo -dijo afirmando y ofreciéndome una linda sonrisa que me dejo embobado.  
-Si perdón nunca había visto tantos billetes juntos, sinceramente me han salvado con eso, puedo pagar los meses que debo de renta y por primera vez llenar mi nevera, de verdad gracias - me incline para agradecerle y para mi sorpresa recibí un tirón y termine siendo abrazado por Suga-san.

-No agradezcas, que te parece si te invito a desayunar y vamos de compras, pero primero deja hago una llamada en lo que tú me consigues algo para ponerme -me dice mientras saca su celular y marca un número.

Sin más me apresuro a buscar entre mi ropa y encuentro una playera gris que me quedó grande cuando la compre; cuando termina su llamada le entrego la playera y se la pone, toma su cartera, el celular, sus armas y me da el sobre de dinero.

-Anda vamos a desayunar -me empuja y solo me dejo hacer.

Se perfectamente que este chico es peligroso o que al menos anda en cosas peligrosas si no fuera así, no traería tantas armas, mientras bajamos las escaleras en silencio el va mirando cada rincón del edificio, lo que en verdad me da pena pues es una jodida porquería.

-Hey tu enano marica págame los meses que me debes de renta -me grita el viejo idiota de mi casero lo que me hace pegar un brinco y voltearlo a ver con odio, saco los tres mil que le debo más mil más para pagarle un mes adelantado.

-Tenga los 3 meses qué le debo más un mes adelantado -se los doy de mala gana -deme mis recibos de pago viejo idiota.  
-Vaya, tienes dinero, ¿De dónde sacaste tanto? Seguro andas de puta en la calle, con eso de que eres marica, seguramente andas ofreciendo el culo y dando mamadas por dinero -me dice mirándome con asco y desprecio.

-Eso no le importa viejo mal parido, deme mis recibos -le digo temblando de ira.

-Ten pequeña mierda y no te vuelvas a atrasar porque te mando al demonio -me da los recibos y cierra la puerta de su cuarto.

Al darme la vuelta veo a Suga-san mirando sombría y fríamente la puerta de la casa de mi casero, miraba esa puerta con odio, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. 

Cuando salimos del edificio su semblante cambia por completo peto al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la calle se detiene en seco y voltea a verme con cara de completa confusión.

-Shouyo no sé donde estoy, guíame a donde podamos desayunar bien y tranquilos -me dice sonriendo y jugando con mi cabello.

-Sí, claro -lo lleve a un pequeño restaurante, siempre quise primar los pancakes que sabía que vendían -perdón si no es comida japonesa pero es rico comer aquí.

-No te preocupes-me dice mientras observa el menú del local.

Al poco tiempo se acerca una chica que a leguas se nota que es extrajera, anota nuestra orden y se va. En lo que esperamos Suga-san empieza preguntarme a que me dedico y otras cuantas preguntas; le sigo qué soy mesero al medio tiempo y que también hago pequeños trabajos en el día para ganar un poco más de dinero, omitiendo que Gago pequeños robos para Ukai qué me da dinero por cada trabajito que realizo con éxito, le menciono que solo tengo estudios básicos y que me gusta la música y leer.

-¿Qué trabajos haces? ¿Cuánto te pagan por ellos? Y no te atrevas a mentir Shouyo porque soy muy bueno detectando mentirosos -me dice antes de qué llegue la mesera con nuestra orden.

Cuando estoy a punto de responderle la mesera llega con nuestra comida, la mía son unos ricos pancakes bañados en dulce de leche con pedazos de plátano que adornan el plato, una malteada de fresa y para terminar un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, la de Suga-san son pancakes bañados en jarabe de maple y un té negro.

-Shouyo eso es mucha azúcar -dice asombrado.

-Si, es que hace mucho que quería probarlos y me preguntaba si ¿le molestaría que le responda después de termina de desayunar? -le dije mientras le suplicaba con la mirada que me dejara comer antes.

-Claro, no hay problema -me dijo sonriendo y probando un pedazo de sus pancakes, lo qué lo hizo hacer un sonido de satisfacción, me sonrió entusiasmado y nos dispusimos a comer.

Comimos en silencio y mi primero que probé fue el jugo de naranja, era completamente natural y no estaba rebajado con agua, cosa qué me hizo sonreír y comer con más entusiasmo, después de varios minutos comiendo terminamos y me dispuse a responder.

-Los trabajos que realizo son pequeños robos, piezas de auto, celulares, carteras; los hago porque en ningún lugar me dan trabajó por ser un menor de edad sin estudios de preparatoria, asi que para tener un poco más de ingresos hago eso para vivir - le digo serio y mirándolo a la cara.

-Te creo, bueno vamos a comprar no que falta en tu casa -salimos después de que pago la cuenta que fue bastante barata para él pero para mi muy cara.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial platicando tranquilamente y cuando llegamos me dispuse a comprar comida, un poco de ropa, entre otras cosas para mi casa. Cuando pasamos por donde se encontraban los aparatos eléctricos mi vista se topo con un celular azul eléctrico, me enamore a primera vista pero no iba a malgastar mi dinero en eso, tenía que ahorrar, al llegar a las cajas Suga-san me dijo que tenía que comprar unas cosas de aseo personal, que lo esperara en la entrada del centro comercial y así lo hice, lo vi acercarse con una pequeña bolsa en las manos de color negro.

-Shouyo van a pasar por nosotros, nos van a llevar a tu casa y cuando lleguemos allá tengo algo que proponerte - me dice tranquilo y sonriendo.

-No tiene porque tomarse tal molestia, si necesita irse se puede ir de aquí, yo me regreso a pie -dije apenado, al mismo tiempo que veía llegar una elegante camioneta negra, de la cual bajo Daichi-san y Asahi-san, corrieron hacia nosotros y sin más abrazaron primero a Suga-san y después a mí, dejándome asombrado.

Cuando subí a la camioneta le di cuenta que estaba modificada, el conductor era Kuroo, quien me volvió a sonreír lascivamente, su copiloto era el chico se ojos dorados y en la parte de atrás estaba Agashee, un chico bajito de cabellos parados y un mechos rubio cayendo sobre su frente; el cuál no se despegaba de Asahi-san pero que me regalaba una gran sonrisa; me sentia un poco extraño pero qué más podía hacer.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Porque mis cosas están en la calle? -sin esperar a que la camioneta se parara, salí de ella para dirigirme a la entrada del edificio donde vivía, Izumin y Koji se acercaron a mi corriendo y me explicaron que el casero mando sacar mis cosas.

-Óyeme viejo idiota, ya te pague la renta, devuelve mis cosas dentro -le grite lleno de furia.

-Claro que no ese dinero me sirve como indemnización por tener a una marica de mierda que vende su culo para vivir, en este edificio solo pueden vivir perdonas normales y cualquiera que te ayude se puede ir largando también-dice mientras mira a mis amigos, dejando en claro que la amenaza va dirigida a ellos.

Me quedo callado, no puedo afectarlos, los volteo a ver con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos y les digo que se vayan a sus casas, que ya me las arreglare.

De pronto siento que alguien me voltea bruscamente y es el nieto del viejo idiota, Satori Tendou.

-Oye, yo puedo convencer a mi abuelo de que te deje quedarte, pero solo si me dejas cogerte -me dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

-Tú eres un...-sin poder contenerme le doy una patada en el estomago lo que hace que se incline y le doy un puñetazo en la cara, derribándole; comienzo a darle patadas en el estomago, la cara, me subo en él y lo lleno de puñetazos, escucho al viejo gritarme pero de reojo miro como es detenido por Kuroo y el chico de ojos dorados, comienzo a ver sangre en mis puños, en mi ropa, pero no puedo detenerme, llevo dos años aguantando humillaciones y alguien tiene que pagar, dejo al chico imbécil tirado en la calle y corro hacia el viejo, los chicos se apartan y tomando vuelo le suelto una patada en la cara, lo noqueo y comienzo x golpearlo también, mis nudillos duelen, pero tengo que hacerlo pagar, necesito sacar toda mi rabia y entre lagrimas lo golpeo sin piedad, lo pateo y piso constantemente hasta que soy detenido por dos grandes manos.

-Ya renacuajo, es suficiente -me dice Kuroo mientras entre Agashee, el de ojos dorados, Asahi y Daichi meten a los tipos al edificio; siento como Kuroo me voltea y abraza -vamos, llora, no tiene nada de malo hacerlo, desahógate, aquí estoy para ti - sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo y lloro como nunca antes había llorado, deje salir todos los años de frustración, desesperación, humillación y soledad; me aferre a él tanto y tan fuerte que me sentí libre.

-Gracias, perdona por mi debilidad -quise secarme las lágrimas pero vi mis manos llenas de sangre y me contuve.

-No pasa nada renacuajo, llora todo lo que quieras - me dijo mientras secaba mis lagrimas con sus manos -llorar no te hace débil, además el sentir tu cuerpo aferrándose al mío me dejo completamente extasiado-me dice sonriéndome de lado, lo que hace que suelte una pequeña risa y le devuelva la sonrisa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dentro del edificio estaban los cuatro chicos despertando a los dos pobres infelices; cuando lograron hacerlo Daichi ordenó que los pusieran frente a él.

-Miren par de bestias, tienen tres días para largarse de aquí -dice tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerte caso? No eres nadie para ordenarnos que hacer -le responde el primer tipo al que golpearon.

-Creo que los dos reconocen este tatuaje -dijo mostrándolo y logrando que los dos hombres se pusieran pálidos - como me doy cuenta que si lo hacen, les advierto que tien enlos días para dejar la ciudad, sino lo hacen yo mismo me dedicare a buscarlos y si lo hago les juro que no habrá poder humano que les evite tanto sufrimiento.

Cuando los infelices asintieron, los cuatro chicos salieron dejándolos sangrantes y completamente asustados.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Hinata volteo a ver sus cosas vio al los chicos salir del edificio, estos al verlo más tranquila o se acercaron a ver que tal estaba.

-Veo que estás más tranquilo, me alegra -le dice Daichi mientras le regala una sonrisa.  
-Gracias, es muy amable de su parte el preocuparse- me incline en agradecimiento, aunque ahora no se que hacer con mis cosas, no son muchas pero bueno le pediré a un vecino que me deje guardarlas en su casa en lo que encuentro donde vivir -sino les molesta tengo que ir viendo donde dejar mis cosas, así que con su permiso me  
retiro -dije mientras me inclinaba nuevamente y daba la vuelta.

-Hey Shouyo espera, tengo algo que proponerte y todos están de acuerdo con ello -me dice Suga-san de manera apresurada mientras toma la mano de Daichi.

-Si chibi-chan, ahora lo queremos más al verte pelear con tanta fiereza -dice el de ojos dorados mientras abraza a Agasheee.

-No digas cosas innecesarias Bokuto-san pero tiene razón, todos estamos de acuerdo en la propuesta - viendo primero a Bokuto y luego a mí, a pesar de que noto la sinceridad en sus palabras, me desconcierta su rostro inexpresivo.

-Vamos renacuajo, escucha la propuesta y acéptala, será divertido tenerte junto a nosotros, en especial junto a mí. -me dice mientras susurra en mi oído y me abraza por la cintura dejándome un poco incómodo por la cercanía.

-Hey gato apestoso, deja al niño en paz -le dice Suga. Asahi y el tipo que parece su siamés, solo sonríen.

-La propuesta de Suga es que te vayas a vivir con nosotros y te unas a nuestro grupo -me dice Daichi, logrando sacarme una enorme y gran sonrisa que por desgracia no duro mucho tiempo -pero te advierto que una vez que entres no podrás salir nunca, bueno al menos no saldrás vivo.

-Nosotros dimos y o de los grupos yakuza más importantes de Japón -me dice Daichi sumamente serio y dejándome completamente pálido - somos el grupo Karasuno, así que ¿aceptas?

Cuando volteo a ver a todos me regalan una sonrisa pero su mirada es seria, demostrando la fortaleza que tienen como grupo y que esperan mi decisión. Sinceramente no sé el porqué pero estar entre ellos me hizo sentir en familia, volteo a ver a Kuroo, que me sonríe de manera bastante sincera y asiente ligeramente, me giro y comenzó a pensar en lo mierda que ha sido mi vida y sé que la decisión ya está tomada.

-Acepto Daichi-san, me uniré a ustedes -le digo seguro, con los puños apretados y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Muy bien, Asahi que metan todo al camión de mudanza y que lo lleven a la casa, ya allá vete os que se tira y que se queda -dice Daichi mientras se dirige a la camioneta.

Todos se van retirando y me dan una palmada en la espalda, todos a excepción de Kuroo, que me abraza y alza pone do mi cara a la altura de la suya.

-Bien hecho renacuajo, vamos a casa - me da un casto beso en los labios, me baja y me lleva de la mano a la camioneta, me hace subir en el asiento del copiloto y nos ponemos en marcha.

Todos van platicando amenamente mientras voy reflexionando que a partir de hace unos momentos todo lo que haga o deje de hacer afectará al grupo y que todas y cada una de las consecuencias que conlleven tendré que asumirlas me gusten o no.

\---------------------------------------

Hola, otro capítulo de esta historia, la imagen de arriba es el tatuaje de Daichi, aunque imagínenselo en el brazo; ya saben que espero me comenten y dejen sus opiniones.

Besos

Akaashedebokuto


	3. Se agradecido, aprovecha y si es necesario entrega tu vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La lluvia cae y él está ahogándose en su secreto."

Al llegar a la casa me quedé sumamente asombrado, sinceramente pensé que iba a ser una casa obviamente enorme pero no esperaba tanto, gran equivocación, era una mansión japonesa en todo su esplendor, todo era moderno, sinceramente me sentí abrumado. Cuando baje de la camioneta sentí miedo, al no estar acostumbrado a tener tanto lujo y tenerlo de pronto a la mano, creo que es una reacción normal.

-Vamos Shouyou, no pasa nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de tus cosas, aunque sinceramente no lo vas a necesitar, todo lo que parecía importante lo guarde en la cajuela de la camioneta, Kuroo lo traerá pero lo demás no lo vas a necesitar ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con eso? - me pregunta Suga-san mientras me guía a la entrada de la enorme mansión.

-Bueno, me gustaría ver primero que es lo que trajo en la camioneta y si no falta nada, con gusto podemos donar lo que tengo, aunque si así lo desea podría venderlo, para ayudar al grupo - le conteste.

-No te preocupes, no necesitamos el dinero pero me agrada la idea de donarlo, ven entra, vamos a la sala, vamos a tener una plática extensa con todos los integrantes importantes del grupo - me abre la puerta y lo primero que veo es una enorme escalera que da a las habitaciones, hay algunos sillones negros esparcidos, mesas decorativas y sobre todo flores, muchas flores, muy femenino para mi gusto.

Llegamos a una puerta y nuevamente la abre y me deja pasar primero, es enorme, muchos sillones y sillas, una alfombra bastante mullida en la que casi estoy seguro podría dormir como bebé, me hace sentar en uno de los sillones individuales; toma el teléfono que hay a su derecha en una mesita y pide que se le avise a todos que habrá un reunión en la sala,

-Antes de que lleguen quiero darte esto - me da la bolsa que compro en el centro comercial- me di cuenta que querías uno pero el que te gustó, sinceramente no servía para nada, espero te guste.

Cuando saque la caja de la bolsa me di cuenta que era un celular de última generación, me quede asombrado, nunca había tenido uno y bueno esto era más de lo que esperaba, cuando estaba a punto de agradecer el regalo entro Daichi y se nos quedo viendo.

-No agradezcas nada de lo que se te de ahora en adelante, eres parte del grupo y vas a tener lo mejor de lo mejor pero de igual manera te exigiremos que nos des lo mejor de ti, de tus habilidades, conocimientos - me dice mirándome serio, sentándose en el sillón individual que daba a la entrada de la sala, era imponente.

-espera a que estén todos reunirlos para explicarle que es lo que requieres de él Daichi, no lo pongas más nervioso de lo que está, todo es nuevo - le dice Suga-san de lo más tranquilo.

-Necesita quitarse esos nervios, no le van a servir de nada y a mí tampoco - le dice serio pero al mismo le hace una seña para que se acerque a él y lo hace sentarse en sus piernas.

No esperaba que volvieran a hacer eso pero bueno, quien soy yo para sorprenderme; cuando estaba a punto de preguntar si eran pareja, entro un tipo calvo acompañado del tipo del mechón rubio riéndose a carcajadas, sinceramente él si da la presencia de un maleante.

-Hay Daichi, Suga, se tardaron mucho - los saludo y de súbito me miro - así que este es el nuevo - me mira como si buscara pelea - no es la gran cosa sinceramente.

-Ryu, deberías de verlo pelear, aunque le falta una poco de técnica, seguramente patearía el culo gordo que tienes - le dice burlándose para después voltear a verme - soy Nishinoya Yuu, un gusto, no pude presentarme hace rato - me dice extendiendo la mano y sonriéndome - el calvo de allá es Tanaka.

-¡Hey, no soy calvo! - le grita a Nishinoya- soy Tanaka Ryuunosuke, esperaré esa pelea cuerpo a cuerpo novato - me dice desafiándome con la mirada.

-Déjalo tranquilo Tanaka, un gusto soy Ennoshita Chikara, cualquier problema con esos dos me avisas - me dice un chico alto cabello negro que no había visto entrar.

Después de un rato entraron Bokuto, Agashee, Kuroo, Asahi y dos chicas más al salón, era demasiada casa para tan pocas personas, pero bueno, ellos lo decidieron así.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos déjenme presentar a Hinata Shouyou, es el chico nuevo que se va a unir al grupo, solo queda presentarte a ellas dos y a él - dice señalando a las chicas y Agashee.

-Un gusto, me llamo Kiyoko Shimizu, es un gusto el conocerte, cualquier cosa o problema que tengas puedes acudir a mi - me dice tranquila con una voz dulce; siendo sinceros si no fuera gay, me enamoraría de ella enseguida.

-Yo soy Yachi Hitoka, un gusto - me dice la otra chica bajita y rubia.

-Un gusto señoritas - les digo inclinándome.

-Bueno y soy Akaashi Keiji, cualquier cosa estoy a tus órdenes - si, para mi asombro, lo dice con una cara inexpresiva.

-Oh, pensé que te llamabas Agashee, como Bokuto -san siempre te dice así...- le digo sin poder evitar mi sinceridad, voltea a ver con mirada asesina al antes mencionado y todos se ríen.

-Muy bien, Hinata tenemos que hablar -me dice logrando que todos guarden silencio y los observen atentos, incluso Suga, que sigue en sus piernas - todo te lo vamos a dar, pero también nos vas a entregar todo de ti; antes que nada vas a estudiar, tienes la educación básica pero debes tener una carrera universitaria, no me interesa cual sea pero sí que sea una carrera que nos sea de utilidad; dejaras cualquier adicción que tengas y te dedicarás a tener un cuerpo sano, bueno, lo más sano posible ¿entendido? - me dice serio y sin darme oportunidad a contestar prosigue - las clases las tomarás en línea y el acondicionamiento físico te lo vamos a dar nosotros; Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo y yo te vamos a entrenar para que mejores las habilidades que tienes, no será sencillo pero lo lograrás.

-Empiezo a sentir estrés por todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero le juro que lograré ser un miembro que lo haga sentir orgulloso - le digo con seguridad.

-Perfecto, esa es la actitud que me gusta, por último tendrás que hacerte un tatuaje en la parte del cuerpo que más te guste, hay de tres clases de las cuales puedes elegir la que más te guste - me dice y mira a Asahi que solo asiente.

-Como dice Daichi hay tres clases que usamos aquí, el cuervo, el felino y el búho; cualquiera de ellos tiene un significado para nosotros, pero también es el que señala a quien vas a obedecer ciegamente; es decir, si tu jefe te ordena que te mates, lo haces, no hay más - cuando dice eso un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y al mirar de reojo a Kuroo me doy cuenta que se da cuenta del miedo que me dio - por el momento no te vamos a tatuar nada, vas a convivir un mes con nosotros antes de que decidas a quien seguir, no te preocupes, al final del mes sabrás a quien elegir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de un buen rato de más reglas que tenía que seguir dentro del grupo, me encontraba en mi habitación checando las cosas que habían traído en la maleta, me alegre de ver mis fotos, el sobre negro, mi ropa y discos de música, era todo lo de valor que tenía, mientras acomodaba mi ropa escuche que tocaban la puerta y sin voltear a ver di permiso de que pasaran, gran y estúpido error.

-Renacuajo deja eso ahí, la servidumbre se hará cargo - me dice Kuroo al oído, haciendo que me sobresalte y caiga al piso las pocas playeras que tengo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Sal de mi cuarto - dije empujándolo y apartándome de él lo más que pude; vi como se agachaba y tomaba las playeras y la recogía dejándolas en la cómoda, no sin antes examinarlas.

-Sabes necesitas mejor ropa, esto está casi rompiéndose, deberías tirarlas - me dice mientras se recuesta en la cama - si gustas te puedo ayudar en tus compras, le diré a Bokuto y Akaashi que nos acompañen para que te sientas más cómodo.

-agradezco tu ayuda pero contigo ni a la esquina - digo volteándome y empezando a poner las fotos en el tablón de corcho que está cerca de una de las ventanas, cuando de pronto siento como soy cargado y lanzado a la cama.

-No me odies, tú tienes la culpa de provocarme tanto, tienes un cuerpo fantástico, me excita el solo pensar lo que puedes lograr - está encima de i, apresando mis manos con una de las suyas, mientras recorre mi cuerpo con su mano libre, provocando que me estremezca - es obvio que no eres virgen y para mi suerte eres gay, tu cuerpo está acostumbrado al toque de un hombre - susurra en mi oído, lamiendo el lóbulo - dime ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no tienes sexo? Yo tengo un buen rato, me gustaría que me ayudaras y al mismo tiempo ayudarte con la abstinencia -lame mi cuello y logra que saque un gemido, siento como sonríe al escucharme.

-Eso no te interesa y ya suéltame, deja de joder con eso - le muerdo el cuello hasta sacarle un poco de sangre, logrando así que se separe de mi.

-Vaya eres toda una fiera, me gusta, lograre tenerte gimiendo debajo de mi pidiendo que te de duro - me dice con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - pero no vine a eso, te traje esto -me dice señalando varias cajas - también te vine a enseñar cómo usar tu celular, me dijo Suga que te regalo uno y sin ofender creo que no sabes cómo usarlo ¿cierto? - asentí mirando de mala manera - anda, entre más rápido acabemos, antes te enseño a usar las cosas.

Lo primero que instalamos fue el minicomponente, una vez bien conectado, Kuroo sincronizo su celular y puso algo de música, debo decir que tiene buenos gustos pero no se lo iba a decir; seguimos con el televisor, era una pantalla de plasma enorme, nos costó trabajo por lo pesada que era y porque simplemente no podía subirla a la misma altura que él, cosa que utilizo para burlarse de mí pero después de haber usado una jodida silla todo fue más fácil.

Mientras instalábamos las cosas disfrutábamos la música y si, llegue a cantar, cuando por fin acabamos de instalar los aparatos fuimos a la cama y me enseño de manera paciente a utilizar el celular y la laptop; debo admitir que era la persona más paciente que había conocido y estaba a punto de darle las gracias por todo cuando nuevamente fui presa de sus acosas sexuales.

-Merezco un pequeño premio por toda mi generosa ayuda - me dijo mientras me besaba, sentí como toda su lengua entraba a mi boca, debo admitir que besaba realmente bien y sí, me encanto ese beso, era jodidamente caliente pero no me iba a dominar tan fácil; aprovechando que no tenía mis pernas apresadas por las suyas, tome impulso y logre dejarlo debajo de mi mientras seguíamos besándonos.

-No vas a dominarme tan fácil - dije mientras lo volvía a besar y comenzaba un vaivén lento, rozando su pene con el mío que estaba comenzando a ponerse duro; lo escuche gemir y sentí como sus manos tomaban mis caderas. Cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar el botón de mis jeans me detuve y baje de él - te falta mucho para lograr que me acueste contigo, si me haces el favor sal de mi cuarto, quiero descansar - me dirigí hacia el baño cuando escuche que me llamaba, me detuve y me gire para verlo.

-Shouyou, juro que te cogeré más pronto de lo que crees - se levanta de la cama sonriéndome y sale de mi habitación, logrando que me relaje y me siente en el pequeño sofá que hay en mi cuarto.

Me recosté en la cama pensando en todo lo que me exigía Daichi -san y como ninguno de los que vivían en la casa me rechazaron, tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué estaban al servicio de Daichi-san, también quería saber el significado de cada tatuaje pero sobre todo me di cuenta que sin dudar daría la vida por cada integrante de la casa, incluido el idiota de Kuroo-san. 


	4. El placer de matar es adictivo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Duerme con el pensamiento de la muerte y levántate con el pensamiento de que la vida es corta."

Sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormido y siendo ya tarde me desperté estresado pues al checar la hora en mi celular me di cuenta que era un poco tarde y llegaría tarde a mi trabajo; necesitaba saber que había pasado con Ukai, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada y sin tardanza comencé a buscar a Suga-san por toda la casa, encontrándolo en la oficina de Daichi-san checando unos papeles.

-Suga-san perdone que lo moleste pero se me está haciendo tarde para llegar a mi trabajo y quería saber ¿Cómo puedo llegar allá desde aquí? - le dije una vez que se me permitió entrar a la oficina y que me acerqué permaneciendo de pie.

-Hinata solo dime Suga, no es necesaria tanta formalidad - me dice sonriendo y dejando los papeles sobre el enorme escritorio - por otro lado, no creo que sea bueno que trabajes en ese lugar nunca más, ahora eres parte del grupo y tu único deber es entrenar para ayudar al grupo -me dice serio aunque tranquil pero, a pesar de que entendía la situación no pude evitar poner una cara triste, cosa que obviamente notó.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te pusiste triste?, no es normal ponerse tan triste - me dice sentándose derecho y mirándome fijamente - puedes confiar en mi Hinata, no me ocultes nada.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería ir a ver al gerente Ukai, es una persona importante para mi -dije siendo sincero, esperando que asintiera y me dejara ir sin demora pero no fue así, Suga estaba serio con una mirada oscura en su rostro.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo indebido? o acaso ¿Estás enamorado de él? - me dijo en tono frío - si te obligó a hacer algo indebido dime y en este mismo momento lo mato.

-¡No, no! ¡Él es como un padre para mí! Además tiene pareja y lo conozco, no es nada de lo que crees - dije alarmado y tratando de que se calmara - de verdad que no ha hecho nada malo conmigo, es más el prácticamente me crió desde que me escapé del orfanato junto a izumin y koiji, le debo prácticamente la vida - le dije desesperado, cosa que se dio cuenta y lo calmo.

-Está bien Hinata, vas a ir pero no vas a ir solo Kuroo te va a acompañar - a notar mi car de fastidio por saber que el idiota me acompañaría, soltó una ligera risa - no te puedo mandar con otra persona porque los demás están ocupados, investigando si fue por nosotros que balearon el bar, así que prepara tus cosas mientras le aviso a Kuroo para que te lleve.

Cuando fui a recoger mi celular, el sobre de dinero que tenía y una sudadera negra para abrigarme, salí corriendo hacia la salida de la casa, encontrándome con Kuroo que me detuvo y me llevo por un largo pasillo dentro de la casa, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle hacia donde nos dirigíamos, abrió una puerta negra y me dejo pasar; cuando entre vi una colección enorme de automóviles de lujo, quedé maravillado y sí, me entusiasme.

-¡Woow! ¡Esto es completamente genial!, ¿Cuáles son tuyos? - le pregunte casi saltando y sonriendo como niño pequeño en un parque de diversiones.

-Solo tengo dos Hinata, pero vamos a tomar el Jaguar F-SRV AWD, así que andando cariño, se que te va a encantar mi auto - me dice empujándome suavemente, mientras aprovecha la situación para acariciar mi nuca, cosa que me provoca involuntariamente un enorme escalofrío y un pequeño gemido.

Solo veo como sonríe y me maldigo internamente por no poder calmar mis estúpidas hormonas alborotadas, pero sinceramente no puedo evitarlo, se ve demasiado sexy, era un maldito seductor experto y bueno yo estaba bastante urgido de sexo.

Una vez que llegamos al auto me quedó boquiabierto y sin poder evitarlo grito como chica y me apresuro a abrir la puerta para subirme al auto, me vale ver el cómo se burla, es un auto hermoso y bueno me encantan los automóviles deportivos de gama alta; una vez que ya estamos los dos dentro del auto nos ponemos el cinturón de seguridad y salimos de la cochera, disfrutando del viento y la velocidad, porque sí señoras y señores, su jodido automóvil es convertible; lo miro sonriendo y seguimos nuestro camino sin decir palabra.

Cuando llegamos a donde trabajaba Kuroo y yo nos separamos; el entraría por la puerta principal y yo por la puerta trasera para evitar que me ligaran a él y así estar a salvo.

Después de entrar me encontré con la pareja de Keichin, me saludo y abrazó fuerte, él era como mi mamá por así decirlo, era un chico dulce y tierno, era profesor, cosa que siempre me había asombrado pues Ukai era un idiota junto a él pero en gustos se rompen géneros. Al llegar a la oficina de Ukai toque y al oír cómo me dejaban pasar sin demora entre y me relaje de sobremanera al ver al gerente en perfectas condiciones; momentos después Kuroo llego y entró en la oficina sin pedir permiso, eso asombro a Ukai que se me quedo viendo y entendí que él ya sabía a qué me dedicaría de ahora en adelante.

-Hinata solamente quiero saber si estas personas te obligaron a unirte o fue por tu propia voluntad -me dijo serio.

-Yo lo decidí por mi cuenta, no te preocupes estaré bien -le dije mientras me acercaba a él y nos abrazábamos, sabiendo que tal vez sería la última ocasión en que nos veríamos.

Escuche un leve gruñido proveniente de Kuroo, lo que hizo que le pusiera mala cara y que Ukai me soltara de inmediato.  
-Si es así mucha suerte, si necesitas algo y te puedo ayudar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme -me sonríe y sin esperar a que reaccionara saque algunos billetes del sobre y se los dí, cosa que le sorprendió mucho.

-No le digas nada, solo acéptalo y despídeme de Ittetsu -le sonreí y me dirigí a la salida, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Ya casi estábamos a las afueras del bar cuando Kuroo se detuvo y me dirigió a la barra y nos resguardarnos.

-En la entrada están tres de los chicos que dispararon ayer - me explicó rápidamente -ten, tómala y si es necesario dispara -me dio un arma, cosa que me puso nervioso pero logre calmarme.

Cuando nos asomamos para ver si estaba despejada la salida uno de los tipos nos vio y comenzó a disparar; escuche a la gente gritar y de un momento a otro todo se volvió un caos. Tomamos valor y comenzamos a disparar, el trío había volcado una mesa para resguardarse vida que me estreso un poco.

De pronto vi como uno de los tipos le disparaba a Ittetsu, lo vi caer al piso y fue cuando me cegué de rabia, comencé a disparar a diestra y siniestra logrando que una de mis balas le diera en el pecho a un tipo con cabeza de nabo.

Mientras los otros dos tipos trataban de ayudar a su compañero Kuroo me tomo en brazos y corrió a la salida; lo último que alcance a escuchar fue que se vengarían y supuse ue él tipo había muerto; cuando alce la vista me fije en un tipo alto con ceño fruncido y unos ojos azules casi negros que me miraban con odio pero también con cierto atisbo de curiosidad en ellos.

Una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente Kuroo pudo detener el auto y quitándome el arma de mis manos temblorosas me observó detenidamente, en un rápido movimiento me quito el cinturón de seguridad, me puso en sus piernas y comenzamos a besarnos; era un beso salvaje, sentía su lengua recorrer cada rincón de mi boca, logrando que mi lengua imitara sus movimientos, sus manos apretaban mi trasero, lo masajeaban fieramente logrando que soltara pequeños gemidos y mis caderas se movieran solas en un vaivén lento que estaba haciendo revivir su entrepierna junto a la mía.

-Dios Hinata, eres exquisitamente sensual y rico, la adrenalina te da un buen sabor -me dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar aire -déjame cogerte Hinata, prometo que no te arrepentirás -me dice para después morder mi cuello, volvemos a besarnos con intensidad, muerde mis labios y succiona mi lengua, provocando que me aferre a su cabello y lo pegue más a mi juego con su lengua, también muerdo sus labios y voy bajando poco a poco chupando su cuello y dando una leve mordida haciéndolo gruñir bajito.

-Después Kuroo primero necesito que me lleves a donde vivía, quiero darles algo a mis amigos -le dije entre jadeos- llévame y te hare la mejor mamada de tu vida mientras manejas -le dije mientras le sonrió lascivamente.

En el acto me dejó acomodarme en mi asiento y encendió el auto y poniéndole el capo al coche, acomode en el asiento y lentamente saqué su miembro mientras mordía su oreja, cosa que hizo que gimiera; cuando gire a ver su miembro quedé asombrado, era grande y grueso, justo como me gustaban. Al momento empecé a lamer la punta mientras que con mis manos comenzaba a sacar el mío y comenzaba a masturbarme, cosa que no le pasó inadvertida.

-Así Hinata, vuelve a lamer la punta -me decía entre jadeos sin dejar de mirar el camino, hice Io que me pidió, lamí la punta lentamente, la chupe, succione y mordí ligeramente, logrando que soltara un gemido fuerte; sentí como poco a poco bajaba la velocidad del auto hasta quedar quieto completamente, tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a bajarla y subirla rápidamente, sinceramente me encantaba ese tipo se trato.

-Hinata, eres buenísimo, déjame cogerte la boca -solo logre asentir y sin más comenzó con las fuertes estocadas a mi boca mientras me masturbaba rápidamente.

Un ratito después me dejó hacer la mamada a mi manera, recorría lentamente cada vena, cada rincón de su miembro, lo chupaba y mordía suavemente, me encantaba escuchar sus roncos gemidos y su respiración entrecortada.

-Hinata más rápido, ya casi termino- comenté a acelerar mis mamadas mientras jugaba rápidamente con mi pene, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar por la llegada del inminente orgasmo, estuvimos así unos pocos minutos y sin querer evitarlo sentí como Kuroo llenaba mi boca de su semen, logrando que saliera un poco y manchara tanto mis labios como el asiento; me toma en brazos y me sienta en sus piernas para observar que aun tengo su semen en mi boca.

-Trágalo, no dejes salir nada - me dijo serio y obedeciendo su mandato, me trague todo; al verme hacerlo solo tomó mi cara y limpiando con su lengua un rastro que había quedado en mi boca me besa profundamente.

Al pasarme al asiento del copiloto me relajo un poco y comienzo a admirar el paisaje y sin poder evitarlo caigo dormido. Una vez llegando a nuestro destino Kuroo me despierta y avisa que ya estamos fuera del edificio donde vivía y que me apurara a despedirme pues corríamos peligro en las calles después de la balacera y siendo obediente corrí a los departamentos de mis amigos y al no encontrarlos busco a una vecina y le pido prestado papel y pluma, les escribo un recado donde les ruego que se vayan de ahí cuanto antes, que se repartan el dinero y busquen un lugar mejor para vivir; tomo el dinero restante y se los dejo en el buzón, salgo del edificio y entro en el automóvil de Kuroo que solo arranca y nos lleva a casa.

-Hinata cariño cuando lleguemos serás mío, te voy a coger tan rico que me vas a pedir más -me mira con lujuria y una enorme sonrisa pervertida en sus labios, ese simple gesto hace que gima y, sin importar que anteriormente me había venido, por segunda vez en el día me puse duro y comencé a masturbarme mientras Kuroo me veía de a ratos. De un momento a otro quita mis manos y con la suya comienza a masturbarme fuerte, rápido y apretando un poco, brindándome tanto dolor como placer; unos minutos después me corrí en su mano y ni tardo ni perezoso limpio su mano con la lengua, probando así mi esencia.

Mientras nos dirigimos a casa ya un poco más tranquilos me doy cuenta que tengo que comunicarme con Ukai para saber el estado de Ittetsu y poder ayudarlo sí lo necesita; también se que no podré dejar de matar, pues me gustó la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, al parecer el matar a una persona es parecido a tener a una adicción.


	5. El sufrir también ayuda a saber que tan fuerte eres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El éxito es ir de fracaso en fracaso sin perder el entusiasmo"

Durante el viaje a casa Kuroo y yo platicábamos de música, autos, deportes, entre otras cosas; me asombré al ver que de verdad era inteligente y no el idiota que parecía ser y siendo sincero, me divertí mucho, es obvio que la tensión sexual seguía fluyendo en el ambiente y se notaba sobre todo por la forma en que nos mirábamos y los ligeros toque que nos hacíamos uno al otro.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, bajamos rápidamente del automóvil y cuando estábamos apunto de dirigirnos a mi habitación o a la de él, Akaashi nos intercepto y me dijo que Daichi me esperaba en su oficina para darme indicaciones de lo que haría a partir del día siguiente.

Una vez dentro de la oficina Daichi me indico que empezaría mis clases en dos días exactos; me tendió unas hojas que mostraban mi horario mensual, al analizarlo me di cuenta que solo tenía la mitad del sábado y todo el día del domingo para descansar, no me iba a quejar por supuesto pero me daba cuenta que era un horario espartano pues no solo abarcaba mis clases para terminar la escuela sino que también tenía mis entrenamientos físicos que serían impartidos por Kuroo, Diachi y Bokuto; también se especificaba que tomaría clases de idiomas con Akaashi y primeros auxilios con Kiyoko.

-¿Qué te parece tu horario Hinata? - me pregunta Daichi que trae puesta su pijama.

-Sinceramente es agotador, pero valdrá la pena, estoy esperando las clases de idiomas - le digo alegremente - espero no decepcionarlos por ser idiota y no comprender rápidamente las cosas - le digo cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes ellos tiene mucha paciencia -noto que trata de tranquilizarme - por otra parte los entrenamientos físicos te los vamos a impartir los chicos y yo para que al final del mes sepas a quien vas a seguir; una vez que pase el mes Asahi te dirá el significado de los tatuajes y te llevará a tatuar el que elijas - me dice mirándome serio pero con un brillo "cariñoso", bueno esa es la percepción que tengo, - tranquilo, una vez termine el mes ya sabrás a quien seguir, siempre ha sido de esa manera, así que no te preocupes y da todo de ti, quiero que seas uno de los mejores elementos del grupo, tengo muchas expectativas puestas.

-Juro no decepcionarlo - le digo con orgullo.

-Otra cosa Hinata, la ropa que tienes en tu cuarto ya no sirve, está muy vieja y remendada, si quieres la podemos donar o tirar, lo que gustes pero tienes que comprarte ropa - me dice un poco contrariado esperando mi respuesta.

-Bueno, Kuroo ya me había mencionado que la ropa estaba vieja pero no me puedo comprar ropa hasta que consiga otro trabajo, el dinero que me dieron como propina ayer lo repartí entre mi antiguo jefe y mis amigos, ellos lo necesitan más que yo -le digo mientras recuerdo el ataque en el bar - por cierto Daichi-san, hoy que fuimos a mi antiguo trabajo para repartir el dinero y despedirme de mi jefe, hubo otra balacera, Kuroo dijo que los reconoció.

Daichi escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le narraba, obviamente omití el incidente con Kuroo, describí cada cosa que recordaba y d a los tipos que nos dispararon, le mencione que estaba preocupado por la pareja de Ukai; me calmo diciendo que ellos se encargarían de pagar los daños del establecimiento, llamo por teléfono celular y pidió que se encargaran de todo en el bar, también me dio una tarjeta negra, para que me pudiera comprar lo que quisiera; me dijo que podía disponer del dinero que necesitara y que no me preocupara por nada, que lo pagaría después, que me dedicara a dar lo mejor de mí para cumplir sus expectativas y mientras el viera que no tiraba en saco roto todo lo que me iban a enseñar, el se ocuparía de mis gastos y ya después que tuviera una carrera, se lo podría ir pagando.

Una vez que salimos de la oficina Daichi me acompaño a mi recámara, me dijo que le avisaría a Suga para que alguien me acompañara a comprar la ropa necesaria y todo lo que quisiera, que descansara para tener fuerzas mañana. Cuando entre en mi habitación, la cerré con seguro, no quería ver a Kuroo, sé que lo que pasó fue caliente y por culpa de mis hormonas y no iba a permitir que pasara a más, no es que me espante pero ni siquiera lo conozco lo suficiente como para tener sexo con él, solo llevamos un día conviviendo, tengo que esperar.

-Hinata ábreme - escucho a Kuroo tocar la puerta y hablarme con voz baja -Hinata ábreme por favor, no puedes dejarme así - me dice con voz quejosa, lo que hace que me ría bajito y comience a desvestirme para ir a dormir.

-Muy bien Hinata, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar tranquilo cariño, muy pronto te voy a tener con las piernas abiertas.

Cuando escucho que se va, me tranquilizo un poco pero imágenes innecesarias aparecen en mi cabeza, me controlo lo mejor que puedo y me dispongo a dormir pues al día siguiente iré de compras y será agotador.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me sentí incómodo no estaba acostumbrado a comprar en tiendas de marca, la ropa me encantaba pero no sabía que comprar, mi ropa casi siempre fue de segunda mano y muy parecida entre cada prenda, hasta cierto punto agradecía que Kuroo, Akaashi y Bokuto me acompañaran. Cuando entramos a la primera tienda Akaashi y Bokuto se dieron cuenta de mi incomodidad y fueron en mi ayuda.

-Hinata ¿qué sucede? - me preguntaron mientras me miraban preocupados, no sé qué cara tenía pero no me gustaban sus expresiones - estás muy pálido, no es normal en ti.

-Perdonen es que esto es mucho para asimilar, no se por donde comenzar ni que escoger - me sentí mareado y estresado, tanto que comencé a hiperventilar, de repente sentí las manos de Kuroo en mi espalda.

-Tranquilo, respira - sentí a Kuroo acariciando mi espalda - nosotros te ayudaremos, tu solo céntrate en comprar zapatos y ropa interior, mientras nosotros tres escogemos - me sonríe para calmarme y me da un beso en la frente, lo que provoca que los otros dos hagan cara de asombro - anda escoge lo que te llame la atención y no veas el precio, recuerda que hay más tiendas.

Estuvimos cerca de 30 minutos viendo en la tienda, ahí solo compre un par de zapatos negros y dos pantalones de mezclilla pegados al cuerpo escogidos por Akaashi. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al ambiente, sobre todo porque cuando entraba a las tiendas al ver mi ropa sencilla me veían mal pero una vez entraban mis acompañantes las miradas de desprecio desaparecían.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de tres largas horas de compras para mi, estábamos guardando las cosas en el automóvil de Akaashi cuando de pronto Bokuto y Kuroo propusieron que fuéramos a comer, aceptamos inmediatamente pero no sin antes decirles que yo pagaría en agradecimiento por el haberme acompañad y ayudado a lo que los tres obviamente se negaron diciendo que lo habían hecho con gusto, pero no hice caso y termine ganando. 

Cuando terminamos de comer saque mi cartera para pagar y vi como Kuroo se me quedaba viendo incómodo, no hice caso y fuimos a una tienda donde vendían videojuegos, pasamos un buen rato ahí, yo solo miraba, nunca me habían llamado la atención. Unos veinte minutos después salimos de la tienda con algunas bolsas, en cierto momento Akaashi y yo terminamos caminando juntos, platicando sobre lo que había estudiado y un poco de sus gustos, era muy interesante, aunque me ponía un poco de nervios que fuera tan inexpresivo.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Te gusta Kuroo? - me pregunto provocando que me sobresaltara y lo volteara a ver pálido - no es por molestarte ni nada, solo que él ha sido muy atento contigo, sinceramente es la primera vez que Bokuto y yo lo vemos así.

-Pues no sabría decirte, digo es obviamente atractivo - le digo mientras veo a Kuroo, admirando su espalda ancha, los músculos marcados que se notan gracias a la playera pegada al cuerpo que lleva puesta - físicamente me gusta, pero su forma de ser es bastante irritante - le digo mientras volteo a verlo - es un idiota.

-Tienes razón, esos dos son idiotas - me dice mientras ríe por lo bajo - pero solo te digo que no esperes algo serio, te está cuidando pero él es algo inestable, no te vayas a ilusionar y ve a tu paso, no te dejes envolver porque él es bueno para hacer eso -me advierte en tono serio - pero como amigo, es alguien sumamente genial, puedes confiar en él, siempre te va a respaldar.

-Gracias por el consejo y prefiero conocerlo mejor antes de tomar una decisión, es más no busco nada serio por el momento pero las hormonas me ganan - le digo sumamente sonrojado mientras vemos como los dos idiotas entran a un establecimiento mientras nos hacen una señal para que esperemos por ellos, cosa que hacemos y vamos a sentarnos a unas bancas cerca de la fuente decorativa del lugar.

Unos pocos minutos después salen sonriendo y como estamos cansados regresamos a casa, durante el trayecto Bokuto nos va haciendo reír y bueno aunque sé que mañana empezaré mis entrenamientos y mis estudios me siento entusiasmado. Llegando a casa los tres me ayudaron a subir las cosas y para mi sorpresa todos ellos me habían comprado algo.

-Enanito, te regalo esto - me da una bolsa y una caja, la bolsa contiene una consola wii y la caja un balón de voleibol - a mi me encanta ese deporte, si quieres en tus días libres te puedo enseñar a jugar - me dice sonriendo.

-Claro que si y gracias Bokuto-san - le digo emocionado más por la pelota que por la consola.

-Hinata esto es de mi parte, espero que te sirvan - me dice Akaashi, mientras me da una bolsa que contiene todo lo necesario para jugar voleibol y unos tenis blancos con franjas naranjas.

\- Muchas gracias -le digo sonriendo.

-Bueno nosotros nos marchamos, tenemos que hacer unas cosas - dice Akaashi mientras sale con Bokuto y me deja a solas con Kuroo; se hace un silencio incómodo mientras nos vemos, lo veo sentarse en la cama y tomar el balón.

-Sabes Hinata, cuando vi tu ropa gastada, tu cartera casi rota me sentí mal -me dice mientras rebota el balón - me pregunte como era que habías soportado tanta pobreza sin rechistar y aún después de todo seguir sonriendo como ahora - tomando el balón entre sus manos y mostrándomelo - tú eres feliz con pequeñas cosas como estas, no te emocionaste ni con el celular o la consola como cuando tomaste este balón, eres extraordinario Hinata.

Me quedo callado sin saber que decir y tomando valor me siento en la cama y palmeo junto a mi lado para que se acerque, lo cual hace sin dudar y me abraza; fue la gota que colmó el vaso, poco a poco finas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me aferré a él y deje escapar todo el dolor y alegría que irónicamente sentía en ese momento.

-Desahógate, no hay problema pero también externar lo que sientes ayuda, no te quedes callado - me dice mientras me abraza fuerte y acaricia mi espalda - ya sea conmigo o con cualquier otra persona, desahógate, habla y saca todo el dolor que tienes, podemos ser un grupo de chicos sanguinarios fuera de esta casa, chicos que no dudan en matar a quien se les interponga; pero, dentro de esta casa somos familia y nos ayudamos unos a otros, todos vivimos cosas horrendas que nos volvieron o formaron como somos pero gracias el apoyo que nos damos, hemos salido adelante, tal vez no de una manera normal y legal pero al fin de cuentas salimos adelante.

-Crecí en un orfanato horrendo, no quiero entrar en detalles pero junto a Kojin e Izumin, nos escapamos a los nueve años de ahí, no queríamos ser maltratados por más tiempo así que esa fue la mejor solución para nosotros - le digo cuando me calmo pero aún aferrado a él - nos pusimos a trabajar de inmediato, más bien a pedir limosna, vivíamos en los parque, siempre los tres juntos, hasta que Ukai y su pareja nos encontraron y ayudaron, ellos hicieron lo posible para darnos estudios pero no podían con los gastos de los tres así que yo decidí salirme y meterme a trabajar para ayudarlos.

-Sigue hablando, cuéntalo todo, no te quedes con nada - me dice después de un pequeño silencio.

-Empecé vendiendo mi cuerpo - sentí como se tensó al oír eso pero no dijo nada - mi primera vez fue horrenda, no logré relajarme para nada y bueno me lastimaron -le dije mientras veía el rostro del viejo asqueroso en mi mente- esa vez fue la más triste, de ahí en adelante fue más fácil y me sentía mejor cada vez que veía a mis amigos llegar con buenas calificaciones - lo traté de mirar pero me lo impidió abrazándome más.

-Sigue, cuéntame, debes decirme - dice tranquilo.

-Dure vendiéndome 4 años, pero casi al cumplir los catorce Ukai me descubrió y me regaño horrible, fue la primera vez que lloré tanto y tan fuerte, Ittetsu casi lo golpea por hacerme llorar pero lo impedí pues le dije que el que estaba mal era yo, después de esa vez me dedique a trabajar en el bar de Ukai pero también robaba y Ukai lo sabía pero no me decía nada, incluso me ayudaba pero siempre a escondidas de Ittetsu, no nos alcanzaba el dinero, así que nos derivaba os a eso.

  
-Sigue Shouyou -me dio un ligero golpe en la coronilla, lo que hizo que le gruñera y el riera ligeramente.

  
-La última vez que tuve relaciones fue más parecido a una violación, mis amigos y yo nos habíamos mudado de la casa de Ukai, esa noche iba de camino al departamento cuando un tipo enorme me tomó del brazo y me cubrió la boca para que no pudiera gritar, l cuando vi su cara lo ubique rápidamente porque era cliente asiduo del bar de Ukai, se llamaba Wakatoshi Ushijima y para mi desgracia era muy fuerte y alto que yo, es asquerosamente rico y un imbécil de primera, recuerdo que me tomo en un callejón, me lastimó hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar, me golpeo hasta decir basta incluso cuando había dejado de forcejear para escapar de él, me violo las veces que quiso -le digo recordando esa noche - cuando terminó lanzó dinero a mi cara y me dejo tirado, como pude llegue a mi casa y caí enfrente de la casa de Kojin, no pude pararme por varios días pero la verdad tome el dinero, lo necesitaba.

Para mi asombro Kuroo me toma entre sus brazos, me acomoda para que quede sentado en sus piernas y al momento de verlo quedo petrificado, lo veo llorar desconsoladamente mientras me abraza y solo atino a regresar el abrazo y comienzo a llorar con él, recordando cada humillación que sufrí, esa violación, el aroma de Wakatoshi, sus golpes, las palabras ofensivas que me decía y el dolor que sentí, también recordé como mis amigos lloraban, la impotencia de Ukai e Ittetsu por no poder pagar un hospital y un abogado para denunciar a Wakatoshi, como lloraron al ver mi estado, como me forzaba por sonreír y fingir que nada pasaba, todo el dolor que sentí por años, el abandono de mi madre, los maltratos del orfanato, los días sin comer, el frió de cuando dormíamos en el parque, el dolor de dejar la escuela, recordé todo y junto a Kuroo llore como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en años, nos acomodamos en mi cama y sin darnos cuenta poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, no sin antes de escuchar de sus labios "eres fuerte Shouyou, eres demasiado fuerte, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, ya sufriste demasiado" esa única frase me emocionó tanto que pensé que tal vez era buena idea salir con él en una relación y sin más caí dormido entre sus brazos.


	6. Asimila de los más fuertes y sobrevive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Los pecados tarde o temprano se pagan"

Desperté temprano y Kuroo no estaba conmigo, internamente agradecí el gesto, pues empezaría mis entrenamientos; mientras me ponía la ropa deportiva me puse a analizar el cómo me sentía después de haber llorado tanto y para mi sorpresa me sentía tranquilo, incluso aliviado y con esos sentimientos me dirigí al gimnasio donde me esperaría Daichi.

Después de 2 horas de estar corriendo, saltando, escalando, entre muchas otras cosas terminé rendido y mientras relajaba mis músculos recibía felicitaciones no solo de Daichi sino de algún os otros chicos que estaban ejecutándose, vi a Kuroo pero por alguna razón no me miró ni acoso y aunque me escuche idiota no entendí su actitud pero la deje de lado pues me tocaba ir a clases de idiomas.

-Hinata pasa, espero no te quedes dormido, hoy vamos a ver lo básico del inglés, te voy a dejar tarea y al finalizar la clase y la espero mañana sin falta -me dice Suga una vez me siento en la oficina y comienza a explicarme.

-Claro que si Suga - le dije -aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo espero me tenga paciencia.

-Tranquilo Hinata, el idioma no es difícil, solo hay que tener dedicación al estudio -me dice entre risas y comienza la clase. Después de 1 hora de clase escucho que se abre la puerta y alguien entra a la oficina pero no presto atención a quien es pues me encuentro bastante ocupado copiando todo lo explicado por Suga, hasta que escucho la voz del visitante.

-Suga, Daichi te está buscando -le dice serio y siento como pone la mano en mi hombro, lo que provoca que gire y levante mi rostro para verlo -y en veinte minutos se sirve el almuerzo, así que por favor dense un descanso y vayan a alimentarse, sin más da la media vuelta y sale de la oficina.

-Bueno Hinata, ve y relájate un rato, desayuna y en hora y media te veo acá -dice Suga-san antes de salir de la oficina.

Cuando salgo de la oficina para dirigirme al comedor veo a Kuroo sentado junto a Akaashi y Bokuto, el primero me hace seña para que me siente con ellos pero me niego y me siento junto a Yachi y Kiyoko. El platicar durante el almuerzo con las dos chicas me relajó bastante, son divertidas y muy inteligentes, incluso se ofrecieron a explicarme lo que no llegara a entender de los idiomas a cambio de que les enseñara a preparar bebidas alcohólicas, lo cual me hizo reír y aceptar inmediatamente.

Durante todo el almuerzo me di cuenta que Kuroo me veía cuando pensaba que no lo veía, me hizo gracia pero no entendía porque me evitaba, creo que haberle dicho que me vendía fue un error, y no lo digo porque quisiera una relación con él sino porque seguramente había perdido el respeto que pudiera sentir hacia mi persona pues quien querría estar con alguien que se vendió, lo cual me deprimió un poco pero logre ocultarlo. El comedor parecía una jaula de cotorras, éramos muy ruidosos y si no hubiera sido por Daichi que calmo el volumen de nuestras pláticas, probablemente hubiera terminado con dolor de cabeza.

Todavía me quedaban quince minutos para regresar a mis clases con Suga así que me dedique a ver el espacioso jardín que se veía desde la oficina, me gustaba toda la mezcla de colores que había ahí, en eso estaba cuando escucho como entran a la oficina y me volteo sonriendo pensando que es Suga pero oh sorpresa, Kuroo estaba en su lugar e inmediatamente mi sonrisa cayó.

-Hola, ¿qué necesitas? Suga no está aquí - le digo mientras me siento y tomo las hojas donde Suga me va a explicar el cómo realizar mi inscripción por Internet para terminar la escuela.

-Te buscaba a ti, quiero hablar conti...- me comienza a explicar pero lo interrumpo inmediatamente.

-No tienes nada que explicar, no somos nada Kuroo así que no tienes ningún porque por el cual debas explicarte o disculparte y si me permites tengo cosas que hacer - le digo mirándolo con total indiferencia.

Pero para mi asombro no tiene la reacción que espero, se acerca a mi rápidamente y me toma de la camisa y me alza de ella y me acerca a su rostro, mirándome con enojo, con rabia pero muy en el fondo veo tristeza o lástima, me molesta pero no me dejo intimidar y lo sigo mirando indiferente.

-¿Por qué carajos actúas así, acaso no te importó aunque sea un poco lo que compartimos ayer? - me dice furioso casi gritando - ¿Por qué mierda eres así, lindo un momento y frío al siguiente?

-Mira Kuroo antes que nada suéltame en este instante - le digo tranquilo y cuando se da cuenta de cómo me tiene sujeto me suelta- te dije lo que pasó en mi vida porque simplemente se dio la ocasión, así como te lo dije a ti se lo pude haber dicho a cualquiera, no te creas tanto -le digo altanero- se lo pude haber dicho a Akaashi en el centro comercial y tú ni te hubieras enterado, así que no hagas un alboroto de ello - veo como aprieta sus puños -es más, si fuera necesario me volvería a prostituir para sobrevivir o en caso de que Daichi o Suga lo necesitaran, lo haría nuevamente - veo como se sobresalta y pone cara de asombro.

-Tú de verdad eres una puta Hinata - me dice con rabia, lo que me hace sobresaltarme - y yo aquí esperando a que te sintieras cómodo conmigo para poder proponerlo -me dice mientras se sienta en uno de los sofás.

-Bueno si solo quieres sexo me tendrías que pagar Kuroo, solo eso pero yo decido con quien acostarme y contigo no lo haría, así que porque no mejor vas y encuentras a alguien, además tu y yo solo somos conocidos, ni amigos somos - le digo en el tono más sarcástico que tengo- es más, me ayudaste porque quieres acostarte conmigo, no soy idiota y obviamente agradezco tu ayuda pero no solo lo hiciste tu, también Bokuto y Akaashi así que no te creas tanto.

-Bien Hinata si así lo quieres está bien, no volveré a ayudarte pequeña puta - me dice y empuja a un sillón - pero vas a coger conmigo quieras o no - me dice mientras se agacha e intenta besarme a la fuerza, mientras forcejeamos escuchamos la puerta azotarse y al voltear vemos a Suga apuntándole a Kuroo con un arma, lo cual hace que me suelte y salga inmediatamente, no sin antes afirmar cuando Suga le dice que van a hablar más tarde sobre su comportamiento.

-Ahora Hinata dime ¿qué carajos es lo que pasó? - me dice muy enojado y con la mirada más fría que le he observado tener.

Le cuento absolutamente todo lo que paso y el cómo me siento, por lo cual termino por contarle todo acerca de como viví cuando era chico; Suga, al igual que Kuroo, me abraza y dice que no tengo porque volver a pasar todo eso, pero lo que no me esperaba es lo que me dijo después.

-Hinata, lo que le dijiste a Kuroo fue muy cruel, extrañamente se preocupa mucho por ti -e dice serio- y aunque es obvio que se quiere acostar contigo desde que te vio por primera vez, no tiene la intención de forzarte, creo que deberías disculparte con él y conocerlo mejor, es un gran chico y pues tal vez con el tiempo puedan crear una relación -me dice sonriendo- además hay mucha tensión sexual entre ustedes -me dice burlonamente, lo que provoca que se me suban los colores al rostro y me quede callado.

Después de otro buen rato de estudio terminamos y me dice que tengo que seguir mi horario, pasan 4 horas y por fin doy por terminado mi horario, me dirigí a mi cuarto a tomar un baño, mientras estoy en ello comienzo a darme cuenta que me estoy comportando con Kuroo de mala manera y parezco mujer mimada, lo que me hace reír.

Una vez que salgo del baño me pongo ropa cómoda y comienzo a realizar mis deberes, así paso dos horas completas y cuando por fin termino me encamino a la cocina por algo de cenar; esperaba que estuviera sola pero como siempre la suerte no me acompaña me encuentro a Kuroo comiendo un plato de ensalada.

-Hola, yo quería disculparme -le digo apenado mientras me acerco- no me tenía que comportar así.

Pasa un buen rato mientras cenamos en el cual no me dice nada, el silencio es incómodo y comienzo a ponerme nervioso, cosa que él nota inmediatamente.

-Hinata también tengo que disculparme, no quieres que lo haga pero mi forma de comportarme toda la mañana hizo que me trataras como lo hiciste -me dice serio pero con una mirada triste- los dos sabemos que te quiero coger, nunca lo he negado y te lo he dicho varias veces, pero después de escuchar por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, quiero protegerte -me dice seguro mientras se acerca y se sienta a mi lado -Hinata se que es pronto pero es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú y quiero intentar algo serio -me quedo sorprendido y sé que tengo que ser honesto.

-Kuroo yo no me niego a tener algo serio, pero creo que debemos conocernos más para empezar a tener una relación -le digo un poco nervioso - no pensaba en tener una relación tan pronto, además no quiero lastimarte o que me lastimes por apresurar las cosas.

-Está bien, iremos poco a poco -me abraza completamente alegre - pero lo siento por esto Hinata, no me puedo aguantar las ganas - toma mi rostro y comienza a besarme, es un beso lento que me hace sentir mil mariposas por dentro, me toma de la cintura y me acomoda sobre él, me acaricia la cintura con sus dedos lentamente, disfrutamos del sabor de nuestros labios mientras poco a poco voy acariciando sus brazos fuertes, su pecho y poco a poco voy acomodando mis brazos sobre su cuello, me entrego al beso porque sé que es lo que los dos necesitamos; siento como su lengua poco a poco pide permiso para entrar a mi boca y obviamente lo permito, comenzamos un juego de lenguas lento, mientras el acaricia mi espalda sobre mi playera y yo le soy un suave masaje capilar.

-Kuroo, tenemos que parar -le digo entre jadeos, esperando que ceda -prometiste ir lento- escucho como suspira y pega su frente a la mía, tratando de controlarse.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, iremos poco a poco -me da un último y casto beso en los labios, recogemos lo que ensuciamos, lo lavamos y nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios.

-Descansa cariño y no te preocupes, haré que te enamores de mi muy pronto -me dice con una enorme sonrisa de lado.

Me deja callado y lo único que puedo hacer es entrar a mi recamara y tratar de calmar el constante y ruidoso latido que su sonrisa provocó a mi corazón; me quito la ropa y me meto entre mis sábanas para poder dormir, mientras intento quedar dormido, pienso en todo lo que paso, creo que tome una buena decisión y con ese pensamiento me quedo profundamente dormido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han pasado tres semanas en las cuales los entrenamientos han sido de los más pesados que he tenido, mis clases van bien y creo que no soy tan estúpido como pensaba, los entrenamientos con Daichi son los más pesados de todos, es demasiada resistencia la que me exige pero aunque algunas veces no puedo terminar con mi rutina de ejercicios no me doy por vencido pues es lo que más va a beneficiar al grupo; por otro lado los domingos son mis días favoritos hasta ahora pues Bokuto junto a Akaashi me enseñan a jugar volley y bueno descubrí que en verdad me encanta la sensación que te deja el golpear la pelota en un remate, siento como si volara cada que salto para golpear una colocación de Akaashi, pero lo mejor de todo es ver a Bokuto rematar, es simplemente impresionante. Hoy comienzo mis clases de tiro, así que mis entrenamientos con Daichi ya no van a ser todos los días, así que creo todo estará bien; las clases de tiro me las va a dar Kuroo y en verdad estoy ansioso.

Cuando entro a la sala de armas escucho música a todo volumen y bueno, no me puedo quejar es una gran canción "Sweet Child O'Mine" y veo a Kuroo bailándola, lo que me hace soltar una carcajada y por alguna extraña razón me escucha y me voltea a ver y sigue bailando solo un poco mientras intento calmar mi risa y cuando lo logro solo lo veo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos Kuroo, tienes que enseñarme a disparar, no a bailar - le digo sonriendo mientras le susodicho baja el volumen de la música.

-Tranquilo niño, antes de que te de un arma vamos a ver un poco de teoría, estas bellezas deben ser presentadas adecuadamente - me dice mientras me muestra una mesa repleta de armas de fuego que me prohíbe tocar hasta que entienda los conceptos básicos de las armas.

Después de una larga platica que sinceramente no les voy a contar porque es muy aburrido, termine probando varias armas hasta ver con cuales me acomodaba mejor; obviamente termine por sentirme cómodo con las automáticas, las semiautomáticas y las de cañón largo, pero Kuroo me dijo que prefería que solo utilizara las dos primeras para practicar en la sala de armas.

-Muy bien Hinata, vamos a ver que tan buena puntería tienes - me dice mientras nos dirigimos a unas cabinas de tiro que solamente había visto en la televisión - colócate las protecciones y mantén la posición que te dije para que la fuerza del disparo no te gane y no lastimes tu hombro - me coloco como me dijo y el acomoda un poco más mis brazos y hombros - muy bien, ahora respira, si mantienes el aire dentro de tu cuerpo te vas a distraer muy fácilmente, respira y dispara, tratando de darle al centro del blanco .

Respiro y me calmo tanto como puedo, me siento cómodo pues en mis manos tengo una semiautomática con la que me sentí cómodo solamente al tocarla, vuelvo a respirar y cuando suelto el aire disparo, noto el ruido a pesar de tener las protecciones pero no es tan molesto, cuando bajo el arma y la dejo en la mesa siento la adrenalina recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, veo a Kuroo acercar el blanco a nosotros y cuando lo tenemos justo enfrente nos damos cuenta que casi doy en el centro, me quedé a unos diez centímetros del centro del blanco; me emociono y abrazo a Kuroo sintiéndome muy feliz.

-¡Muy bien Hinata!, ahora hay que seguir probando otra vez para ver sino fue solo suerte el que te quedaras tan cerca - me dice burlón, logrando que haga un puchero y me moleste un poco.

-Vamos, pon los blancos y te demostraré que no fue suerte, ¡tú Kuroo idiota! - le grito la última frase, lo que lo hace reír y poner inmediatamente los blancos, para mi sorpresa y orgullo doy en cada uno de ellos, nunca le doy al centro pero si casi llegando a él; cuando volteo para ver a Kuroo me doy cuenta que esta asombrado y me mira con orgullo.

-Muy bien Hinata, parece ser que tienes talento con esto de disparar - me dice mientras revuelve mi cabello - nos ahorraremos tiempo y será más fácil que te den trabajos para que ganes dinero poco a poco.

Al escuchar todo lo que dice me emociono y me siento orgulloso, aunque llevo poco tiempo entrenando sé que estoy mejorando, Daichi cada vez se pone más enérgico con la rutina pero según Asahi eso quiere decir que estoy acoplándome bien y obteniendo resistencia rápidamente, también me dijo que posiblemente los entrenamientos de los domingos con Bokuto y Akaashi me están ayudando pues mantengo a mi cuerpo haciendo ejercicio todos los días.

Se podría decir que de manera instintiva, según Asahi, mi cuerpo inconsciente absorbe lo mejor de cada persona con la que convivo, "Eres como un cuervo Hinata, te alimentas de lo que sea para sobrevivir, te adaptas y aunque te ves inofensivo, utilizas a los más fuertes para aprender"; cuando me dijo eso pensé que me lo decía molesto pero inmediatamente me dijo que no era lo que quería dar a entender, sino que en poco tiempo sería alguien digno de estar en el grupo y uno de los elementos más fuertes del mismo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En Miyagi un hombre alto, guapo y bien arreglado caminada por los pasillos de un hospital de manera tranquila y elegante, provocando que muchas de las enfermeras que se encontraban cerca suspiraran al verlo pasar.

-Kageyama ¿Cómo sigue Kindaichi? - le dice el aludido mientras le sonreía de manera seductora a una guapa enfermera que pasaba junto a él, provocando que tuviera un enorme sonrojo que solo logró aumentar su ego.

-Sigue delicado, pero los doctores dicen que mejorara - le dice el aludido con el ceño fruncido.

-No te pongas celoso Kageyama, sabes que eres el único, claro después de Iwaizumi - le dice el chico guapo mientras recorre lentamente el cuello de Kageyama con su lengua.

-Oikawa, idiota, compórtate que estamos en un lugar público - le dice Iwaizumi, mano derecha de Oikawa y amante en turno del mismo.

-Iwa-chan, que bueno que estás aquí, tenemos que empezar a planear el contraataque a los imbéciles que hirieron a Kindaichi - le dice Oikawa a Iwaizumi, que solo lo mira con indiferencia- para eso Kageyama nos va a ayudar pues se fijo bien en sus atacantes.


	7. Si haces cosas malas, aprende a disfrutarlas

-Oikawa, hablemos de eso entro lugar, esto es un hospital, no seas asqueroso -dice iwaizumi.

-Está bien Iwa-chan, pero Kageyama ven con nosotros - le dice al chico mal encarado que solo asiente a pesar de la mirada asesina que le brinda Iwaizumi y que después de mucho esfuerzo logra ignorar.

Los tres van caminando rumbo a la salida del hospital, Oikawa con su habitual andar disfruta bastante la atención, pero los otros dos son lo opuesto y para Oikawa el hacerlos sentir incómodos es bastante reconfortante, e incluso excitante, siente la necesidad de estar disfrutando de sus gemidos pero eso sería después, por el momento primero tenía que trazar un plan para vengarse de la humillación que volcaron sobre su grupo, pues una ofensa de esa magnitud, contra uno de sus obedientes subordinados no se podía quedar así, lo harían verse débil y por su puesto que eso no lo podía permitir.

Una vez dentro de la gran camioneta negra que los esperaba en la entrada del hospital Oikawa se empezó a molestar a su nuevo favorito, Kageyama, ya que el aludido era un gran activo de su grupo, no podía haber encontrado un mejor elemento, era bueno en casi todo, bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, disparando a distancias largas y cortar, tenía muchísimos conocimientos sobre bombas, venenos, tecnológicos, entre muchos otros, el único problema era que no podía socializar bien con los miembros más antiguos de su grupo y que eso creaba fricciones que si no controlaba al momento podrían acarrear mayores desastres que no se podía permitir; otra cosa que no le gustaba de su nueva mascota era que no caía en su juego de seducción, siempre se escapaba cuando el estaba apunto de tomarlo o cuando se dedicaba a tocarlo y lamer su cuello o morderlo, Kageyama simplemente no tenía una reacción fisiológica, lo que evitaba que Iwaizumi lo matara pues para Oikawa era bien sabido que su segundo al mando estaba enamorado de él.

-Iwa-chan dime, ¿ya pensaste en que podríamos hacer contra los KAFUNE? - le pregunta Oikawa mientras toquetea a Kageyama que va sentado junto a él pero que como siempre. no reaccionaba ante su tacto, solo se dejaba hacer.

-Claro que no mierdakawa, sabes perfectamente que ese grupo es muy versátil, primero tenemos quienes fueron los que hirieron a Kindaichi para trazar un buen plan - dice mientras pone cara molesta y mira con odio a Kageyama.

-Vamos Iwa-chan, tú eres el mejor y mi irremplazable segundo al mando en mi organización, tienes que tener algunas buenas ideas, dimelas - Oikawa deja de tocar a Kageyama para ver más fijamente a Iwa.chan pues le molestó un poco la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Deja de joder, quiero primero que Kageyama me diga quienes fueron y te digo que planes tengo - le dice so inmutarse ni dejándose intimidar por la mirada fría que le lanza Oikawa.

-Está bien, solo porque eres Iwa-chan te perdono tu ofensas - le dice mientras le giña y le manda un beso.

-Eres asqueroso mierdakawa - le dice iwa-chan volteando hacia la ventana tratando de que no viera el sonrojo que le había provocado, cosa que no logro pues los otros dos se dieron cuenta, provocando en uno de ellos que su ego se elevara y también sentía satisfacción al saberse dueño de los sentimientos de Iwaizumi pero en el otro chico solo provocaba incomodidad por no poder parar los molestos ataques de su jefe y que Iwaizumi lo mirara con odio y dolor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del líder pasan directamente a la oficina de Oikawa, están tan a costumbrados a los lujos de su casa que ya ni se molestan en sorprenderse; estando en la oficina tanto Iwaizumi como Kageyama esperan a que su jefe inicie la conversación, mientras observan como se quita el saco blanco y la corbata.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos cómodos, dime Kageyama ¿Cómo eran los imbéciles que los atacaron? - pregunta mientras le sonríe.

-Uno era alto, cabello negro parado y un rostro felino, era muy hábil al disparar, pero estoy casi seguro que protegía al chico que estaba con él, por eso se contuvo, creo que si hubiera estado solo nos mata a los tres fácilmente - dice Kageyema recordando la prescisión de aquel chico pero también la mirada fría que lo hizo estremecerse.

-Ese chico que protegía ¿Cómo era? -le pregunta Iwaizumi.

-Era bajito, cabello alborotado color naranja, era buen tirando pero se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado aunque él fue el que daño a Kindaichi -dice recordando al pequeño chico atractivo; cuando se dió cuenta de lo que pensó dio gracias por no haberlo mencionado sino hubiera tenido problemas con su jefe.

-Bueno, no quiero los detalles de la balacera ni nada de eso, al menos no los dañaron a alos tres y estoy seguro de que Kindaichi se mejorará -dice Oikawa sonriente pero poco a poco va cambiando su postura hasta que dar de lado con una mano sobre su boca y de pronto sonríe, provocando que sus dos peones se estremezcan -creo saber quien es el primero que mencionaste Kageyama, aunque no tengo idea quien es el segundo.

-No sé tampoco a quien se refiere Kageyama, seguramente es alguien nuevo que esta siendo entrenado, supongo que podemos usar a ese chico, para dañar al KAFUNE - dice Iwaizumi, aunque tanto para él como para Oikawa no les pasa de desapercibido la expresión minúscula de desagrado que apareció en la cara de Kageyama.

-¿Qué pasa Kageyama porque pusiste esa expresión de desagrado? tienes algún plan mejor como para rechazar de esa manera la idea de Iwa-chan - dice Oikawa mirándolo serio y con ojos penetrantes.

-La verdad no pero ese chico parecía ser mayor de quince años, para mi parecía un niño, no me agrado la idea de matar un niño pero si asi lo ordenas lo haría de todas formas - le dice Kageyama siendo completamente sincero y sin apartar de la vista de su jefe.

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón pero no me interesa que sea un niño, dañó a Kindaichi, uno de mis mejores trabajadores, tiene que pagar con su vida, los niños no deben meterse en problemas de adultos Kageyama - dice Oikawa sin remordimiento o duda en sus palabras, dejando tato a Kageyama como a Iwaizumi asombrados por la frialdad de sus palabras - ahora iwa-chan, quiero que me digas ese excelente plan que seguramente ya tienes planteado para hacer pagar a KAFUNE por su osadía.

Kageyama se queda callado en su asiento sin prestar atención a lo que dice el segundo al mando pues no se imaginaba matando a ese pequeño y atractivo niño de cabello alborotado, pues él podría ser un imbécil que merece ir al infierno pero no mataría a ningún niño, eso ya sería mucho para su conciencia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras en el grupo KAFUNE Shouyo seguía entrenando, ahora le tocaba entrenar batallas cuerpo a cuerpo con Bokuto y Tanaka, esas practicas eran muy pesadas, su cuerpo terminaba adolorido y hacer los deberes de la escuela eran casi imposibles de realizar pero por suerte Yachi se había ofrecido a ayudarle a resolverlosy a que no se quedara dormido en el intento, para su asombro la pequeña rubia era muy buena maestra y aunque las clases en línea no eran tan difíciles, había cosas que no entendía o lo costaban más trabajo pues tantos años sin escuela pasaban su factura, ya llevaba tres semanas y esperaba que terminara el mes para hacerse su tatuaje, era aolgo que había platicado con Asahi, lo que tenía pensado hacer había dejado a Asahi sorprendido pues no se esperaba la decisión del chico, Hinata sabía que iba a hacer doloroso pero no le importaba, no podía cambiar su decisión, era lo que sentía era correcto, pasaba tiempo con los tres líderes de alguna u otra forma, sabía las debilidades las fortalezas de cada uno de ellos y tenía que aceptar que eran impresionantes.

-Hinata, Hinata, hazme caso - le dice Yachi mientras mueve la mano enfrente de su rostro - estás muy distraido - le dice sonriendo - ¿quieres que paremos?, solo queda un ejercicio por hacer.

-Perdona Yachi-san, solo tomemos un pequeño descanso - le dice un poco sonrojado por ignorarla - ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco personal?.

-Claro, bueno, depende de la pregunta es a respuesta que te daré - le dice Yachi en broma.

-No es nada malo, solo queria saber ¿qué tatuaje te hiciste?, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber - le dice un poco apenado Hinata.

-Oh, es eso - dice Yachi mientras se rie un poco - es un cuervo Hinata, pero no estoy bajo las ordenes directas de Daichi-san, sino de Suga-san, ellos evitan que Kiyoko y yo vayamos a misiones riesgosas, nos cuidan bastante aunque si fuera necesario las dos iríamos sin dudar - le dice tranquila y segura de lo que dice, dejando un poco asombrado a Hinata.

-Yachi-san eres genial, esa seguridad es extraordinaria, yo también ya se que me voy a tatuar pero no se si se lleguen a molestar por mi decisión - le dice Hinata un tanto nervioso.

-Bueno ese día lo sabremos, por cierto ¿quieres ver mi tatuaje?, me encanta presumir de él - dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Claro que si! - le dice Hinata y ve como Yachi se quita la blusa y se desabrocha un poco el sostén, lo que lo deja asombrado que no puede reaccionar, cuando Yachi le da la espalda, queda mucho más asombrado, el tatuaje que lleva simplemente es impresionante, cubre casi toda su espalda y sin poder evitarlo le acaricia la espalda delicadamente y al momento siente el sobresalto de Yachi.

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención Yachi-san, no me quiero aprovechar de ti ni nada, de verdad - le dice Hinata sumamente nervioso.

-no te preocupes, puedes tocar, confío en ti y se que no me vas a hacer nada por el simple hecho de que no te gustan las chicas - le dice Yach mientras lo voltea a ver y le regala una de sus sonrisas más tranquilizadoras y al momento Hinata sabe que ella no lo va a juzgar y con mas confianza comienza a recorrer todo el tatuaje con las yemas de sus dedos.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación es abierta y Kuroo aparece en ella, dejando a Hinata y Yachi un poco asustados; Hinata se da cuenta que la situación puede mal interpretarse y se aleja de Yachi de inmediato mientras ella acostada se vuelve a abrochar el sostén y a ponerse la blusa, se levanta y al notar lo tenso que está el ambiente, le dice a Hinata que termine el ejercicio y sale inmediatamente, sin mirar a Kuroo.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo Kuroo, solo me enseño su tatuaje y no pude evitarlo esos cuervos son extraordinarios - le dice Hinata sentándose en el sofá mientras se da cuenta que todo su cansancio se ha ido por el retrete y ahora lo único que lo invade son los nervios.

-No necesitabas tocarla Hinata - Kuroo cierra la puerta con seguro y se acerca a paso lento sentándose en el mismo sofá junto a él.

-No pude evitarlo, es muy hermoso y bueno el el único tatuaje que he visto - le dice Hinata levantando los hombros - me gustaría ver más, quiero saber que tipo de tatuajes tienen todos -en el acto Kuroo se levanta y de manera lenta comienza a quitarse la ropa que trae puesta en la parte de arriba, logrando que Hinata sienta seca la garganta.

-Solo tenías que pedirlo Hinata y te hubiera enseñado mi tatuaje - cuando voltea Hinata vuelve a asombrarse, el rostro de una Pantera abarca la mitad de su espalda, es hermoso, muy realista.

-Es hermoso, me gusta - Hinata no se mueve de su lugar, solo admira el tatuaje de lejos.

-¿No vasa tocarlo también?, no te haré nada - inmediatamente Hinata toca el tatuajes con la mano, sin poder evitarlo comienza a recorrer la espalda de Kuroo, su espalda es fuerte, dura, evidentemente eso se debe al ejercicio y le gusta, esos músculos marcados, hermosos y se a cuenta que el tatuaje le queda a la perfección s Kuroo, es como si le quedara como anillo al dedo, también Kuroo es peligroso, sigiloso y calculador, cosas que lo hacen tremendamente sexy.

Sin querer evitarlo Hinata comienza a acariciar el tatuaje, disfrutando de la espalda fuerte y suave de Kuroo, se deleita con la forma de los músculos, la piel suave y tersa; se da cuenta que Kuroo esta respirando muy aceleradamente y acepta que le encanta provocarlo y aunque él mía o Hinata fue el que pidió que todo fuera lento, sabía que si Kuroo lo pedía se entregaría a él sin dudar.

-Basta Hinata, todavía te falta que termines tus deberes, apúrate y baja a cenar, es tarde -le dice Kuroo mientras se aleja de él y se vuelve a acomodar la ropa que traía puesta -descansa Hinata.

No le da tiempo ni de contestar o si quiera reaccionar, es la primera vez que lo deja con las ganas de ser tocado y eso lo frustra un poco pero decide regresar a sus deberes y tratar de olvidar mediante éstos la calentura que traía encima.

Cuando por fin acaba de lo que le.hacia falta, se dirige a la cocina por un pedazo de pastel y un vaso de leche, es obvio que esa no es una cena nutritiva pero no le importa; toma su plato y su vaso y se dirige al jardín, el clima es muy agradable y le era necesario sentir el aite fresco de la noche para despejarse, le encanta estar ahí de noche, las luces esparcidas por todo el.lugar lo hacen ver mágico y tranquilizante, lentamente se va comiendo su pedazo de pastel mientras disfruta tanto de la vista del jardín como del bello firmamento que le muestra la noche.


	8. Capítulo 8: Arriésgate y entrégate, no pierdes nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El éxito no es definitivo, el fracaso no es fatídico. Lo que cuenta es el valor para continuar" Winston Churchil

Hinata se encontraba entrenando batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Nishinoya, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se había dado cuenta que los tres lideres lo observaban, era interesante ese entrenamiento pues Nishinoya a pesar de ser mas bajito que él le gana pues tenía mucha agilidad y usaba la fuerza del propio Hinata para ganarle, era un tipo de batalla al que Hinata quería especializarse pues él también era bajito, en cierto momento ambos chicos se quitan las playeras completamente empapadas de sudar, llevaban peleando así un rato y bueno era un enorme entretenimiento verlos.

-Daichi, el renacuajo esta mejorando rápidamente ¿no lo crees? - le dice Kuroo mientras intenta mantenerse sereno enfrente de su líder ya que el ver desnudo a Hinata lo tenía ansioso pues el chico se estaba poniendo jodidamente bueno.

-Mi bro tiene razón, es muy acelerado el como aprende, es una especie de monstruo - dice Bokuto mientras se mueve ansioso viendo la pelea - ese pequeñín es muy bueno, creo que ya había tomado entrenamientos o algo parecido, es muy bueno hasta disparando, Kuroo me contó que tiene muy buena puntería.

-Es normal que esté aprendiendo rápido, el mes está apunto de acabar y quiere que nosotros aceptemos la decision de a quien obedecer, además mientras nosotros nos vamos de juerga los fines de semana desde las 5 de la tarde, él se pone a entrenar - dice Daichi a los otros dos sin apartar la vista de la gran caída que sufre Hinata al ser burlado por Nishinoya - bueno eso es lo que me dice Yachi, dice que entrena los dos días hasta las diez de la noche y solo para para comer y cenar, las mañanas las ocupa en sus estudios y eso sinceramente me sorprende.

-Woow, entonces es bastante serio con respecto al grupo, me gusta -dice Kuroo mientras Bokuto asiente dándole la razón, mientras ven como Nishinoya pide un descanso pues a pesar de tener más experiencia en pelea la resistencia de Hinata es monstruosa. 

Los tres jefes salen del gimnasio y se van a la oficina de Daichi para tratar asuntos que tenían un poco olvidados pero que eran primordiales para el grupo pues sino correrían peligro; cuando los tres ya se encuentran sentados en los sillones de dicha oficina toman una actitud seria para poder tomar decisiones de manera fría y acertada.

-Muy bien, dime Kuroo, Inuoka ya sabe ¿quienes fueron los que nos atacaron por primera vez en el bar de Ukai? -pregunta Daichi.

-Si, aunque no tenemos los rostros de los tipos de la primera balacera, sabemos que es el grupo que gobierna la prefectura de Miyagi, los líderes son el grupo Aoba Johsai y cuenta con el apoyo de varios grupos delincuentes de dicha prefectura pero también tienen un eterno rival en la misma, el Shiratorizawa, aunque aún no sabemos quien es el sucesor del antiguo lides Washio, el nuevo líder se mantiene en el anonimato - Bokuto y Daichi se quedan en silencio escuchando pacientemente la información de Kuroo.

-Bokuto, se puede saber ¿qué es lo que hizo que los Aoba nos atacaran?, no recuerdo haber hecho nada en la prefectura de Miyagi, ni siquiera tenemos negocios con ellos - dice Daichi pensativo.

-Bueno, lo que descubrió Akaashi junto a Konoha no te va a resultar de todo agradable - dice Bokuto mientras se sienta derecho y pasa unas hojas al líder que comienza a leer con detenimiento la información y poco a poco va apareciendo en su semblante un rostro de felicidad y maldad pura que hizo estremecer a sus dos acompañantes. (en la imagen omitan a los cuatro idiotas)

-Bien, así que así son las cosas - dice Daichi sonriendo -bien, si quiere jugar vamos a jugar, no pienso dejar que nos tomen la ventaja - dice más tranquilo - antes que nada tenemos que trazar un plan y para eso necesito que Tsukishima y Akaashi se reúnan con todos nosotros para poder trazar un plan.

-Daichi, Hinata va a participar, lo digo porque de los últimos chicos que nos atacaron, uno de ellos se veía bastante interesado y aunado a eso, no lleva mucho tiempo en el grupo y ni siquiera tiene su tatuaje -dice Kuroo un poco estresado - pero puede ser de mucha ayuda aunque por el poco tiempo de entrenamiento no sé si sería muy peligroso.

-No te preocupes, esto tiene que ser planeado con calma, no podemos actuar imprudentemente y si es necesario pediremos ayuda al Shiratorizawa para que nos ayude con la aniquilación de dicho grupo -le dice el líder, tratando de localizar a Tsukishima, que como siempre tenia el celular apagado -por otro lado, entiendo que estés preocupado, ese chico te gusta y mucho, aquí nadie es ciego y es muy notorio que hay algo entre ustedes.

Bokuto y Daichi se dan cuenta que Kuroo se pone nervioso y ríen un poco, siempre ha sido del agrado de ellos dos el burlarse del pelinegro pero aun así para ambos es sorprendente que este tipo conocido por solo tener aventuras de una noche se tome tan seriamente al pequeño recien llegado.

-Kuroo, ¿de verdad vas en serio con el pequeñín? - pregunta Bokuto - lo digo porque hasta con Tsukishima hiciste los mismo, cuando cedió y se acostó contigo tú lo mandaste al infierno, por lo mismo se fue a vivir a otro lado, encargándose de las empresas legales del grupo junto a Yamaguchi.

Con el renacuajo es diferente, lo siento perfectamente y aunque es obvo que tengo muchas ganas de follármelo como gatos en celo, también quiero protegerlo.

-Bueno, solo espero que digas la verdad, cuando Suga se entero de lo que hiciste a Kei, juró matarte, tan dolorosamente que sinceramente ni yo me podría interponer para ayudarte - le dice Daichi con cierto temor en su mirada - así que más te vale ser sincero con lo que estas diciendo y no lastimar a Hinata, es el protegido de Suga aunque no lo parezca - dice Daichi cuando por fin le responden el celular y se pone de acuerdo con Tsukishima para la junta que se llevará a cabo dos semanas después de la entrada oficial de Hinata al grupo, pero ordenándole que tiene que estar presente junto con Tadashi para la ceremonia.

-Bueno, ya escucharon para cuando será la junta, Bokuto y Kuroo les encargo que el entrenamiento que le del a Hinata sea más fuerte de lo habitual, pueden decirle que es por que vamos a empezar una misión, eso va a motivarlo aún más , yo también haré que los demás a mi cargo lo ayuden bastante - les dice mientras los mira seria y fijamente a los ojos - por otra parte, Baokuto por favor mandale la información que tengas a Kei por favor, podemos empezar con lo que tenemos y así no llegar a la junta sin idea de que podemos hacer.

-Claro, ahora si me disculpas, iré con Akaashi para que pensemos en algo -dice Bokuto mientras se levanta y se encamina a la puerta.

-Más bien, Akaashi va a pensar en que hacer bro - le dice Kuroo burlón, haciendo que los otros dos se rían.

-Idiota, yo también se pensar - le dice Bokuto sonriendo y saliendo de la oficina.

-Me voy también Daich, prometí a Asahi el entrenar con él - se levanta Kuroo y se va.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Hinata sufría con su tarea pero hacía lo mejor que podía, en tanto la hora de comer se acercaba y su pequeño estómago se lo pedía con urgencia, el pelear con Nishinoya siempre era agotador pero gratificante; tratando de concentrarse en sus estudios, no se dio cuenta que Suga lo veía desde la entrada de su cuarto, consciente de que si interrumpía podría empeorar la situación del pequeño, pero le complacía notar como se esforzaba y como poco a poco esa mirada de desconfianza iba a desapareciendo; si fuera por Suga no haría que Hinata fuera a misiones, le parecía demasiado el forzarlo a hacer cosas que seguramente lo volverían en una persona fría pero también esperaba que Kuroo le ayudara al pequeño a enamorarse, debía admitir que no le gustaba que Hinata y Kuroo tuvieran algo que ver pues el segundo era un bastarde en algunas ocasiones pero al parecer se necesitaban para hacerse bien y curarse mutuamente.

Paso un buen tiempo en el que incluso Daichi se habpia unido a Suga para ver como Hinata estudiaba y no se detenía hasta comprender lo que le dejaba dudas y eso los complacía a los dos, para ellos el pequeño pelinaranja era alguien al que debían proteger pues sabían lo que había pasado y aunque ellos eran personas capaces de matar y torturar a quien se interpusiera, tampoco eran unos bastardos que no entendían las circunstancias de los demás, no por nada tenían empresas que se dedicaban a la ayuda de los más necesitados; en eso pensaban cuando escucharon el fuerte gruñido que provino del estomago de Hinata, lo que los hizo reir y que el pequeño se sobresaltara y se pusiera de todos los colores habidos y por haber al verse descubierto en tan vergonzosa situación.

-Hinata, ya ven a comer o eres capaz de comerte hasta la computadora - dice Suga mientras que junto con Daichi salen de la habitación de Hinata

-¡SI! - dice Hinata mientras guarda el progreso del ensayo que tiene que entregar a las ocho de la noche de ese mismo día y que está apunto de terminar.

La hora de la comida pasó rápido para Hinata pues siempre era muy divertida, había formado un gran vínculo con Nishinoya y Tanaka, juntos era terribles y eso lo hacía sentir bien, todo hubiera quedado aasí sino hubiera sido por que Yachi dijo que por que no iban todos a bailar el viernes, que le vendría bien a todos y que hacía falta un poco de diversión; todos accedieron y aunque Daichi no quería ir se vio convencido por los ojos de cachorrito que le hizo Suga y no pudo evitar sucumbir y aceptar la propuesta a lo que todos aplaudieron.

Eran prácticamente las 7:55 pm cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y éste dejo pasar a Kuroo, le pidió que esperara a que enviara su tarea para poder platicar con él, el aludido aceptó y se dirigió al reproductor de música y puso algo que dejo asombrado a Hinata, esa melodía le encantaba y nunca creyó que Kuroo la conociera, lo dejó extasiado el empezar a escucharla, cuando dieron las ocho de la noche envió su tarea, se aseguro de que llegara, apago su computadora y se acerco a Kuroo, se concentró en disfrutar de la música, era una melodía sensual que le provocaba el incitar a Kuroo y cuando volteo a verlo se dio cuenta que había lujuria en los ojos negros.

-Kuroo...- iba a decir algo cuando su boca fue abordada por el mencionado, lo hizo acostarse en la cama mientras no dejaban de devorarse, era como si ambos necesitaran ese toque pasional, tan peligroso como celestial.

-Déjame sentirte Hinata, ya no puedo.. - Hinata lo jalo hacia su cuello y Kuroo gustoso comenso a probar ese cuello, obteniendo ese sabor seductor que solo había probado en el pequeño, lo disfrutaba lento, escuchando los pequeños suspiros del pequeño, sentía las manos del mismo jugando con su cabello, dejó varias marcas en el cuello y cuando volteo a ver a Hinata la vista, lo hizo estremecer y sentir como comenzaban a apretar sus pantalones.

Hinata lo veía con lujuria, sonrojado y jadeando, poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa que tenía encima dejándolo únicamente con sus boxers, el admirar ese cuerpo y poder tocarlo finalmente, le ocasionaba que no pudiera contenerse pero debía hacerlo, no quería ser como los imbéciles que solo habían utilizado a su Hinata.

-Hinata, déjame hacerte mío - le dijo mientras poco a poco tocaba su torso y lo veía fijamente.

-Si, hazme tuyo - Hinata acepto al ver la seriedad de Kuroo y que a pesar de estar como estaba todavía pedía su consentimiento, sabía perfectamente que le había pedido tiempo, ir poco a poco pero, que mierda importaba todo eso, si ambos se sentían de la misma forma él no sería el que evitara que esto funcionara, tomaría el riesgo y se entregaría.

Hinata se levanto y se puso de rodillas frente a Kuroo, poco a poco fue desabrochando la chamarra que traía puesta, su playera, dejando a la vista su cuerpo tonificado, pasando sus manos sobre el mismo sin apartar la mirada del hombre al que pensaba entregarse, se dio cuenta que la música seguía y seguía con melodías suaves e hipnotizantes, Kuroo lo acerco y comenzaron otro beso que poco a poco se hacía más demandante, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una batalla deliciosa, mezclando los sabores de cada uno.

-Kuroo, anda, hazme tuyo - le dijo Hinata entre jadeos, lo que hizo que el otro sin pensar lo recostara nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste y si ven algún error por favor díganmelo, no tengo quien revise mis capítulos aparte de mi (obviamente) así que disculpen pues a veces se me van.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Akaashedebokuto


	9. Capítulo 9: Entrega y conflicto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En el fondo son las relaciones con las personas lo que da sentido a la vida."  
> Karl Wilhelm Von Humboldt

-Kuroo, anda, hazme tuyo - le dijo Hinata entre jadeos, lo que hizo que el otro sin pensar lo recostara nuevamente. 

Poco a poco Kuroo va acercándose a Hinata, lamiendo desde su ombligo hasta su clavícula, lento, provocando la desesperación del pequeño recostado en la cama, comienza a regar besos, lamidas, mordidas y succiones por todo el cuello, saboreando el embriagante sabor que emite su piel, escuchando como de esa pequeña y sensual boca salen jadeos y gemidos que lo hacen ponerse más duro y ansioso.

-Más duro Kuroo, chúpalos más duro - le dice Hinata y obedeciendo empieza la tortura a uno de los pezones del pequeño, succiona fuerte, lo muerde y juega con él, mientras masajea el pene de Hinata sobre el bóxer, después de un pequeño rato empieza la tortura al otro pezón y tanto Hinata como él ya no pueden más, provocando que el pequeño lo tome del cabello y con fuerza lo jale hacia arriba para comenzar un beso lujurioso, dejando ver el deseo desenfrenado de ambos.

-Acuéstate Kuroo - dice Hinata con una voz grave y sensual, mientras el otro se recuesta Hinata se quita lo poco que le queda de ropa, le quita el pantalón y el bóxer, se muerde el labio al ver la extensión de su amante al ser liberado de su ropa interior - te haré sentir bien, solo disfruta.

Hinata comienza con unas pequeñas lamidas al pene de Kuroo, probando el pre semen que comienza a salir a raudales para de pronto meterlo todo en la boca, lo que hace que Kuroo se siente en la cama sosteniéndose con sus brazos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que siente; cuando voltea a ver a Hinata éste lo esta mirando y la imagen que le brinda lo hace ponerse mucho más duro de lo que esta, observa como esa pequeña boca toma toda su extensión, lo que provoca a un Hinata sonrojado y ojos llorosos, solo se deja hacer por el pequeño y cuando siente que ya no hay más que el pequeño puede hacerle, lo ve sacarlo de su boca y apenas rozando su pene, pasa los dientes por toda su extensión; eso fue lo último que su cordura pudo aguantar y sin avisar toma la cabeza de Hinata y hace que se meta la mitad de su extensión mientras termina en su boca.

Cuando se recupera de las múltiples sensaciones toma a Hinata y lo besa, probando así su propio sabor, manosea lentamente el cuerpo que le ofrecen, acariciando nuevamente los pezones, pellizcandolos un poco mientras succiona la lengua de Hinata, lo que provoca que suelte un sonoro gemido y tanto el pene de Hinata como el suyo propio hacen un pequeño movimiento parecido a un brinquito, va bajando sus manos lentamente por el pequeño cuerpo, proporcionando caricias lentas y fuertes. Acomoda a Hinata en la orilla de la cama, poniéndose él de rodillas en el piso, quedando a la altura del pene del pequeño y lentamente comienza a hacer el mejor oral de su vida, inmediatamente el pequeño lo toma del cabello y jadea sonoramente, comienza a darle un suave masaje capilar mientras él se dedica a mordisquear suavemente la punta del miembro de su amante y al igual que éste hizo, sin avisar, lo mete completo a su boca, provocando un siseo sexy por parte de Hinata.

-¡Ah, Kuroo!, ¡Más! toca mi trasero, preparame para recibirte -le dice Hinata entre jadeos y gemidos; Kuroo sin más obedece la orden y lleva tres dedos a la boca de Hinata.

-Chúpalos bien cariño - le dice mientras juega con el pene del pequeño, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, apretando un poco mientras observa como su amante lubrica bien sus dedos - ponte en cuatro en el centro de la cama cariño - le dice una vez que siente que sus dedos ya están lo suficientemente húmedos y sin más mete uno de sus dedos provocando que el pequeño pelinaranja arquee su espalda y gima de dolor; espera un poco y comienza con el mete y saca de su dedo, cuando cree que es momento mete un segundo dedo y va dilatando poco a poco, muerde el trasero del pequeño y mientras lo hace mete un tercer dedo que provoca que los brazos de Hinata cedan, dejando su pecho y rostro sobre la cama; en la habitación solo se escucha la música y los gemidos de placer del pequeño.

-Por favor, entra en mi, ya no puedo más - dice Hinata mientras que con sus manos abre sus nalgas ofreciendo a Kuroo su entrada - lléname de ti, te necesito Kuroo - cuando ve ese acto Kuroo a toda prisa se posiciona detrás de Hinata acariciando su trasero y poniendo en la entrada la punta de si pene.

-Respira cariño -sin más le mete toda su extensión, jadeando por la sensación de estreches y no se mueve para que Hinata se acostumbre y deje de dolerle porque, a pesar de haberlo preparado, es obvio que le va a doler, mientras espera acaricia la blanca espalda de su amante, le da besos en la nuca y cuando siente que el pequeño mueve sus caderas invitándolo a penetrarlo, comienza un vaivén lento que provoca gemidos en ambos, empieza lento y poco a poco va subiendo la intensidad de las embestidas hasta que es perfectamente audible el choque de sus cuerpos, Hinata pide más y más duro, eso lo excita, se da cuenta que se acoplan perfectamente, a ambos les gusta duro y fuerte. 

Por un buen rato siguen en esa posición, pero él quiere ver el rostro sonrojado y lascivo del pequeño a si que en un rápido movimiento sale del pequeño y lo acuesta boca arriba, toma las piernas de Hinata y las abre, acomodándose entre ellas y sin más vuelve a entrar en su amante, los dos sienten que les falta poco para terminar y así se aferran más fuerte uno al otro, se besan con hambre y pasión, muerden sus labios y se deleitan con el sabor de sus bocas; Hinata enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Kuroo y con sus manos araña, sin poder evitarlo, la espalada del más alto y eso enardece a Kuroo que empieza con embestidas más rápidas, erráticas y después de unas pocas embestidas más ambos llegan al clímax de su pasión, Hinata mordiendo el hombro de Kuroo para evitar el gritar y que todos escuchen, mientras que Kuroo solo suelta un fuerte gruñido y para no aplastar sale de dentro de Hinata y se acomoda a un lado de él en la cama, lo atrae hacia su cuerpo y los cubre con una sabana y se quedan profundamente dormidos uno al lado del otro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡HINATA, YA ES TARDE, LLEVAS 15 MINUTOS DE ATRASO PARA QUE PUEDAS DESAYUNAR! - grita Daichi seguido de Suga y sin avisar entran a la habitación de pequeño y lo que en en la cama los deja anonadados, pues Kuroo tiene abrazado a Hinata sin posibilidades de escapatoria y el pequeño tiene una pierna encima del otro, claramente están desnudos y así como entraron a toda prisa, así salen de la habitación.

Se dirigen al comedor y se encuentran con que todos ahí están desayunando y ellos no pueden evitar el sonrojarse al recordar la escena antes vista y no pudieron evitar el que todos se dieran cuenta.

-Daichi ¿Hinata está bien?, no ha bajado a desayunar y eso es extraño en él, si no desayuna no va a aguantar el entrenamiento - dice Akaashi.

-Yo voy por Kuroo, anoche no lo escuche entrar a su habitación - dice Bokuto mientras se levanta de su lugar.

-¡NO! - gritan Daichi y Suga al mismo tiempo, dejando a todos asombrados y que a los pocos minutos entiendan la situación.

-¡Oh! - exclaman todos al mismo tiempo y haciendo declaraciones como "ya me lo esperaba", " se estaban tardando", "hacen linda pareja"; estas y otras muchas más frases dejan salir los habitantes de esa extraña mansión, pero de todos el que está preocupado es Suga y entienden el porque, ya antes uno de sus pequeños cuervos había sido lastimado, provocando que dejara la casa y viviera solo, aunque con el tiempo todo mejoro para su cuervo; después del desayuno se decidió que hoy le darían un descanso de sus entrenamientos al pequeño Hinata, pero no así de sus tareas y estudio.

Un par de horas después Hinata poco a poco fue despertando y se sentía tan cálido donde estaba que no quería levantarse en todo el día pero un recuerdo fugaz de lo que había pasado la noche anterior le quitó todo el sueño que tenía encima y cuando volteo a ver a su acompañante no pudo evitar el sonreír.

-Kuroo, levántate, ya es tarde y me tengo que duchar, además tengo hambre - le dice Hinata al susodicho que inmediatamente despierta con un ligero bostezo.

-Hola, no te levantes, deja pedir que nos suban el desayuno - le dice mientras lo abraza y acaricia el abdomen del menor, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en Hinata.

-Anda apúrate, tengo hambre - le dice mientras le da un ligero empujón que hace reír a Kuroo que toma el teléfono y pide el desayuno, toma su celular y ve los incontables mensajes de Daichi donde le exige que no ande desnudo en la cama de Hinata, le informa de la modificación del horario de Hinata, entre otras cosas.

Cuando voltea a ver a Hinata lo ve muy sonrojado y se fija en lo que está revisando, no es nada más y nada menos que mensajes de tanaka, nishinoya y bokuto haciéndole bromas pesadas sobre que no va a poder caminar cuando se levante de la cama y cosas por el estilo que solo lograron que soltara la carcajada y por lo tanto obtener un golpe en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aire; una vez que estaban desayunados e informados de la situación del horario de Hinata, Kuroo no perdió el tiempo y asaltó a su amante un par de veces más en la cama, disfrutando nuevamente de su sabor y su pasión.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pasaron tres días después de que todos en la mansión se enteraran de la relación entre Kuroo y Hinata, era un sábado por la mñana y todos sin excepción sufrían de una gran migraña, debido a que el día anterior se habían excedido con el licor y el bailes, nadie estaba en condiciones de entrenar o hacer cualquier otra cosa, agradecían que tenían personas que los servían porque ninguno podia si quiera cortar un poco de queso, todos estaban descansando en sus respectivas recamaras cuando de repente son llamados por Kiyoko informándoles que Tsukishima había llegado junto con Tadashi.

Hinata pudo ver que Kuroo se había puesto un poco incómodo con la noticia y le pareció extraño, estaban juntos viendo una peicula cuando fueron informados y como se esperaba de ellos, bajaron juntos a la sala, tomados de la mano; fueron los últimos en llegar y cuando entraron Hinata pudo veer a un chico alto, rubio de lentes, con aire de superioridad y elegante; estaba acompañado de otro un poco más bajo que el primero, lleno de pecas en la car ay con un color de cabello un poco extraño, una mezcla de verde con negro.

-Hinata te presento a dos miembros más del grupo, son Tsukkishima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi - le dice señalando primero al rubio y después al pecoso -chicos él s el próximo integrante del grupo.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Hinata Shouyo -dice lo más amable y respetuoso que puede.

-Así que eres el nuevo juguete de Tetsuro, que asqueroso - dice el rubio, dejando a todos callados e incómodos.

-Tsukki, por favor no empieces - le dice Yamaguchi un tanto nervioso.

-Cállate Yamaguchi - dice el rubio, obteniendo una afirmación por parte del pecoso - ojala tengas suerte y que no sufras cuando se acueste contigo y después te deje - dice el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio a las manos unidas.

Todos se quedan en silencio esperando la respuesta de Hinata que solo ignora al rubio y va a uno de los sillones y cuando Kuroo ya está sentado, se acomoda en su piernas, comportándose de la misma forma que hace desde que se volvieron amantes.

-Kuroo, en la noche me vas a explicar que es todo esto - le dice al oído Hinata y cuando el nombrado lo ve a la cara, mira en sus ojos frialdad y enojo, lo que lo hace estremecer, y que sude frío, evitando que pueda decir algo y solo pudiendo asentir con su cabeza.

Cuando Hinata voltea a ver a todos los demás, ni uno solo puede evitar el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos, pues el pequeño pelinaranja aun tiene esa mirada que dejo a Kuroo palido y nervioso, dándoles a saber que en verdad este chico es peligroso y tanto Kei como Tadashi, se ponene nerviosos, pues no es como todos los demás chicos que conocen, pues con esa mirada da a entender a todos que él no dejara que nadie le falte al respeto y que si es necesario matará o torturara para que así lo respeten.

Así paso el día entero, era incómodo pero extrañamente Hinata y Yamaguchi se llevaron muy bien y platicaron por un largo rato, aunque para la molestia de Kei, ni Kuroo ni Hinata se alejaban mucho uno del otro, era como si Kuroo no quisiera alejar el pequeño cuerpo del suyo, aunque se notaba cierta tensión entre ellos,no se dejaban de tocar inocentemente, todos parecían acostumbrados y eso no era algo que le gustara.

Para Kei era insoportablemente doloroso el ver a Kuroo con otra persona, desgraciadamente todavía no había podido olvidar a Kuroo y el amor que sentía por pelinegro y ver que esa persona le ofrecía las caricias a otra que acaba de conocer y no a alguien que conoció por cuatro años, que estuvo para él por mucho tiempo, que era por derecho merecedor de ese afecto, todo eso le hería su orgullo y no lo podía permitir.

Cuando se da cuenta que Hinata sale de la habitación, pensó en acercarse a Kuroo pero entendió que eso no iba a funcionar, quería separarlos y provocando a Kuroo no conseguiría eso, así que cambió de estrategia.

-Hola, sabias que Kuroo y yo tuvimos una relación hace un año ¿verdad? - pregunta Kei a Hinata en el pasillo antes de ue entre a la sala.

-¿De verdad?, no me comentó nada - dice Hinata recargándose un poco en la pared sin dejar de ver a Kei - probablemente no fue nada trascendental , así que no valía la pena mencionarlo.

-¿Eso crees? - dice Kei con mirada burlona, tratando de ocultar su ira, pues el pequeño imbécil le dio donde más le dolía - tal vez estás siendo comparado conmigo y todos sus otros amantes.

-Bueno, a mi no me interesan los antiguos amantes de Kuroo - dice Hinata con una sonrisa burlona -si él acepto salir conmigo aún sabiendo que me prostituí desde muy chico, yo lo puedo aceptar aún cuando tuvo muchos amantes - le dice mientras deja de recargarse en la pared y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala - además todos ellos ya no significan nada para él, por eso los dejó y no los menciono en nuestras pláticas.

Kei ve como el pelinaranja entra a la sala de lo más tranquilo y él solamente se queda ahí parado, furioso pero también herido pues el chico lo había dejado sin palabras, al confirmar lo que a sabía.

-Ya no tengo oportunidad - susurra Kei y se dirige sin más a su habitación, su ánimo no está para reuniones.


	10. Capítulo 10: Juramento e inicio.

La tarde paso tranquila, Hinata y Kei buscaban el no estar cerca uno del otro, pero era difícil, Tadashi siempre buscaba mediar entre ellos sin éxito alguno así que dejo de buscar que se llevaran bien; por otro lado Hinata se entero que el rubio era el dueño de una de las empresas más grandes e importantes del grupo KAFUNE aunque solo en apariencia legal, era todo un suceso pues era muy joven, tenía la misma edad de Hinata, era de admirar lo que había logrado y se lo dijo dejando a todos asombrados, incluso al rubio que solo asintió y siguió su platica con Akaashi, después de un día de platicas cayó la noche y todos se fueron a sus habitación.

-Que día tan pesado - suspira cansado recostándose en su cama.

-Hinata ¿puedo pasar? - pregunta Kuroo desde la entrada, recibiendo una afirmación baja por parte del otro.

Se recuesta junto él e inmediatamente Hinata va y se recuesta en su pecho, los dos se quedan en un silencio algo incómodo, esperando que el otro comience con la conversación pendiente, estaban bien, no había problema entre ellos, pero ambos sentían necesario el aclarar las cosas.

-Lo conocí hace mucho, empezamos a salir sabiendo que yo no era muy serio con la relación, él lo sabía y lo aceptó, muchas veces le dije que no esperara más de mi, que yo no era de relaciones serias - dice Kuroo mientras acaricia la espalda de Hinata - puede que sea un bastardo por decirlo pero solo fue sexo, era lo único que le podía ofrecer.

-Entonces ¿por qué cuando te diste cuenta que sentía algo más por ti no lo dejaste? - pregunta Hinata mientras disfruta de las caricias en su espalda.

-No me dí cuenta, Tsukki es una persona con un caracter muy especial, pensé que todo estaba bien hasta el día en qque me dijo que quería algo formal conmigo - cuadno Hinata voltea a verlo se da cuenta que Kuroo mira hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido - nunca debí dejar que durara tanto, por eso cuando me pidió más le dije que no, que lo apreciaba pero no quería nada serio.

-¿Qué pasó después de eso? - Hinata se mueve y se sienta en la cama mirando a Kuroo que le devuelve la mirada.

-Todo se terminó y él se fue a vivir a otro lado, Suga casi me mata pero como Tsukki le había dicho que siempre le deje las cosas claras pues no me mato - dice mientras recuerda el enojo de Suga - por eso contigo fue más protector, por lo que ya había hecho, él sabe que siempre he sido de cosas de una noche o dos, no más.

-Entonces conmigo es igual - dice Hinata serio.

-¡No! Contigo es completamente diferente y lo sabes, solo que no pensé que Tsukki aún no lo superara pero no puedo hacer nada por él - le dice Kuroo mientras le toma las manos con un rostro desesperado - créeme, contigo es diferente, quiero algo serio, pero si no puedes perdonar mi forma de ser en el pasado lo entenderé y me conformaré con tu amistad - le dice mientras acaricia el rostro de Hinata y éste a su vez busca tener más contacto con la mano.

-No me interesa tu pasado amoroso, tú me aceptaste aún a sabiendas de que me prostituía, así que lo mismo es para mi, solo te voy a pedir una única cosa que quiero que cumplas al pie de la letra - dice Hinata mientras se acomoda en el regazo de Kuroo, quedando frente a frente - quiero que, si llega el momento en que ya no sientas nada por mi, me lo hagas saber de frente y no me engañes, no me gustan las mentiras; así como te pido que hagas esto, yo lo haré en el momento en que ya no sienta nada.

-Esta bien, haré como dices, aunque no quiero que eso suceda - dice Kuroo mientras lo abraza y se comienzan a besar tranquilamente, haciéndose saber que hay un sentimiento entre ellos, que obviamente no es amor pero si es algo que los hace querer estar juntos y por el momento eso es suficiente para ellos. Esa noche durmieron juntos, en un sueño tranquilo y satisfactorio, aferrándose el uno al otro, sabiendo que a pesar de no tener un pasado bueno se aceptaban tal cual eran, que si en un futuro se necesitaban ahí estarían el uno para el otro estuvieran juntos o no. 

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron para empezar sus ejercicios y su rutina diaria, cada quien hacía lo suyo, no interferían en sus horarios y eso era lo que más les gustaba uno del otro, se daban su espacio, no tenían necesidad de estar pegados; a Tsukkishima eso no le paso de desapercibido, también se dio cuenta que el pequeño pelinaranja era bueno, era muy rápido aprendiendo y tenia una buena condición física, aunque aún le costaba hacer muchas cosas sería un buen elemento en el grupo y es lo aprobaba, no era un perdedor como esperaba.

Hinata estaba en su hora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para su sorpresa entrenaba con Yamaguchi, era muy bueno y eso le gustaba, aprendía más cosas y nuevas técnicas; en eso estaban cuando llego Tsukkishima y para su asombro le ayudo a mejorar algunos movimientos, obviamente tomo nota de todo lo que decía y cuando acabaron sus horas de entrenamiento agradeció a los dos por todo lo que le enseñaron. Estaba en sus clases de idiomas impartidas por Suga cuando sin más entro Nishinoya interrumpiendo diciendo que Asahi necesitaba hablar con Hinata sobre su elección de tatuaje, a lo que Suga asintió y dejo que Hinata fuera.

-Hinata, ven pasa, vamos a hablar sobre tus tatuajes, supongo que ya tienes el tatuaje que te vas a hacer, - preguntó Asahi muy serio.

-Si, de hecho ya hasta tengo los dibujos - dice Hinata emocionado.

-¿Son más de uno? - pregunta asombrado Asahi.

-Sí, espero que eso no este prohibido -le dice Hinata un tanto preocupado.

-No lo está pero me asombraste - le dice con una sonrisa Asahi - pero antes que nada tienes que saber los significados que le damos nosotros a los tatuajes, como sabes solo son tres los que aceptamos.

-Sí, son el búho, el cuervo o el gato - recita Hinata.

-Exacto, el diseño ya es a tu gusto pero tienes que saber que significado tiene para nosotros, en el caso del cuervo lo asociamos con:

Inteligencia y astucia.

Engaño.

Previsión.

La muerte y los despojos humanos 

-Si te tatúas uno debes entender que si se te manda matar a alguien lo tienes que hacer sin rechistar y sin dudar, nosotros no perdonamos Hinata, somos criminales y eso es lo que hacemos si alguien se interpone en nuestro camino, obviamente evitamos las muertes innecesarias pero si se dan es parte de lo que hacemos y lo tienes que asumir con valentía y sin remordimiento - le advierte Asahi - el que sigue el es gato o felinos, tienes esas opciones, lo asociamos con:

Astucia

Agilidad

Elegancia y refinamiento

Alerta

Atención y Protección.

\- En caso de que te tatúes un gato debes estar seguro que puedes abarcar todos estos puntos, debes ser elegante y refinado porque a pesar de ser criminales no somos cualquier grupo de criminales, cada que cometemos un delito no debemos de dejar pistas, ser preparados e inteligentes, por eso se te exige una carrera, debes poder aparentar ante la sociedad que eres un individuo productivo y que actúa dentro de la ley, igual que como lo hace Kei, él después de Kuroo es el más astuto, así que aprende de él - le dice Asahi tranquilo - por último están los búhos que los asociamos con:

Sabiduría.

Inteligencia.

Astucia.

Secretos.

Libertad.

Adaptabilidad.

Sigilo y silencio.

-Ahí tienes los significados, ¿cambió tu decisión? -pregunta Asahi mientras obtiene una respuesta negativa de Hinata - muy bien, si es así está bien, entonces -¿ya tienes los bocetos de tatuajes?

-Sí, aquí los traigo - le dice mientras le entrega los bocetos a Asahi que solo asiente.

-Muy bien, dime donde los quieres ubicados -le dice mientras Hinata le explica cómo los quiere y en el acto comienzan a trabajar.

Al ser varios tatuajes y tan elaborados, tanto Asahi como Nishinoya ponen las manos a la obra; todo el procedimiento le provoca dolor a Hinata pero obviamente es necesario que sufra ese dolor para entrar al grupo.

Poco a poco van tomando forma los tatuajes y cuando ambos tatuadores creen que la obra está lista se detienen, para Hinata ese momento es glorioso pues ya casi forma parte del grupo. Asahi y Misóginos después de limpiar correctamente la piel de Hinata le aplican varias pomadas y ungüentos para desinflamar y calmar el dolor, prácticamente Hinata terminó drogado de tanta pastilla para el dolor que le dieron.

Durante todo lo que restó del día Hinata no hizo nada y se mamtenia bajo los cuidados de Kuroo, Suga y Nishinoya, le ponían paños para desinflamar y así al día siguiente hacer su juramento.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Hinata despertó al día siguiente se sintió mucho mejor, el descanso le había servido y aunque todavía tenia un poco de escozor en la piel no era nada que no pudiera tolerar, asi que se dio un baño y se preparo con el traje que Kuroo y Suga le habían ayudado a elegir para la ocasión, no le agradaba mucho usar traje pero era necesario así que se cambió o más rápido que pudo pues tenían que salir al salón donde se llevaría acabo su juramento.

-No estés nervioso, no es nada del otro mundo y vas a conocer a algunos de los demás integrantes del grupo -le dice Kuroo mientras le sube el volumen a la música de su auto para tratar de hacer el camino al salón un poco más relajado, lo cual le sirvió

Al llegar al salón y bajar del automóvil Hinata solo podía acomodar su traje, mostrando sus nervios y haciendo reír a Kuroo, logrando así que se ganara un golpe que lo dejó sin aire.

-Vamos cariño, ya es hora -le dice Kuroo una vez que acomoda su corbata - te ves bastante bien, me dan ganas de llevarte al baño o al auto y cogerte.

-¡Por Dios Kuroo, cállate! -dice Hinata sonrojado y excitado por todas las imágenes que se le venían a la mente -eres idiota, ni por que es un momento importante te detienes -dice un poco exasperado mientras camina hacia el elevador del estacionamiento.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, me encantas -una vez que entran al elevador Kuroo lo aprisiona en una esquina y comienzan un intenso beso, tocándose sin vergüenza y con mucha lujuria pero deteniéndose al escuchar el sonido que hace el elevador al llegar al salón.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -pregunta Kuroo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata - bien, ahora tranquilo, te ves muy bien y sé que te aprendiste el juramento al grupo, no va a pasar nada.

Cuando entraron al salón, Hinata se sorprendió al ver a tantas personas que según Kuroo eran parte del Grupo, algunos eran mucho mayores a los líderes y eso no se lo había esperado, todos estaban acomodados en cojines por todo el pequeño salón, mientras caminaban por el pequeño pasillo que había en el centro del salón, el pelinegro saludaba a los más cercanos o simplemente se gritaban saludos cuando estaban lejos; llegando al frente tanto Kuroo, Bokuto como Daichi fueron y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba enfrente de todas las demás sillas; estaba ubicada en una pequeña plataforma para hacerlos visibles.

Una vez que los tres líderes estaban en posición todo las personas en el salón guardaron silencio y fue cuando Asahi se ubico en el micrófono ubicado en el lado derecho de la plataforma.

-Buenas tardes a todos, estamos aquí para integrar a nuestro grandioso Grupo KAFUNE a Hinata Shouyo, esperando la aprobación de los líderes procedamos con el juramento, que como todos saben es el primer paso para ser aceptado - dice bastante serio y con una actitud que impone respeto hasta al más viejo de los integrantes del grupo - Por favor Hinata, acércate y haz el juramento, sabiendo que una vez que termines de decirlo no hay vuelta atrás y seguirás con esta ceremonia - Hinata solo asiente y se inca enfrente de los líderes mientras Suga le acerca un micrófono y sin dudar levanta la vista a los líderes y comenzó con el juramento.

_"JURAMENTO AL KAFUNE_

_Juro por Dios este sagrado juramento, que yo debo obediencia incondicional al los líderes del GRUPO KAFUNE, seré un valiente subordinado, estaré preparado en cada momento para defender este juramento con mi vida._

_Yo les juro, lealtad y valentía, como guías del Grupo KAFUNE. Les juro a ustedes y a los superiores designados, obediencia hasta la muerte._

_Juro en que tanto en la paz como en la guerra, cumpliré mi completo deber con toda mi fuerza y honestidad, hasta la muerte, por el honor y grandeza del Grupo."_

Una vez que Hinata acabo con el juramento todos los presentes aplaudieron e hicieron una reverencia a los líderes mostrando respeto y jurando una vez más su lealtad al grupo; cuando termino el juramento tanto Suga como Hinata se pusieron de pie y esperaron las ordenes de Asahi para continuar con la ceremonia.

-Muy bien, ahora por favor Hinata, muéstranos el tatuaje que has decidido marcar en tu cuerpo y nos vas a dar el porque de su ubicación - dice Asahi mientras Hinata, que es ayudado por Suga, se quita la ropa de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, quedando solamente con la camisa abierta dejando ver un hermoso cuervo que abarca el lado izquierdo de su pecho. _(el tatuaje es completamente en color negro)_

-La ubicación es porque ofrezco mi completa obediencia al grupo de los cuervos, dirigidos por Daichi-san, son a los primeros que obedeceré, incluso si tengo que ofrecer mi vida para acatar sus órdenes - dice Hinata serio.

-Muy bien, ahora muestrales los demás Hinata - dice Asahi mientras Hinata se quita completamente la camisa, asombrando a los lideres que son los primeros en ver los tatuajes; al darse la vuelta todos los presentes al ver los tatuajes se asombran, pues saben que el dolor debió ser horrible, ganándose así el respeto de todos los presentes.

-Del lado izquierdo de mi espalda se encuentra el tatuaje que representa al segundo líder que obedeceré, Kuroo-san, pero lo haré siempre y cuando no contradiga las ordenes de Daichi-san.

-El siguiente es el búho, de mi lado derecho de la espalda, obedeceré las ordenes del líder Bokuto siempre y cuando no contradigan las ordenes de los otros dos líderes; quiero aclarar que no lo pongo en último lugar porque lo considere menos importante sino porque no podía dejar de seguir a un líder tan leal y justo - dijo Hinata mientras hacia una reverencia a los líderes.

Cuando se levanta, recibe aplausos por parte de los presentes, mientras espera la última parte de la ceremonia, el asesinato obligado de uno de los enemigos del Grupo KAFUNE.

-Por último Hinata, hoy pondrás en práctica lo que has aprendido hasta ahora, matarás a la persona que atento contra la vida de Kuroo y la tuya, matarás a la persona que se dio cuenta de tu conexión con Ukai, Takeda y tus amigos, lo que propicio que fueran asesinados de la manera más cruel por parte del grupo Aoba - dice Daichi mientras Tanaka y Kei traen al tipo al que Kuroo le disparó.

En cuanto ve al chico Hinata sin pensarlo la da una patada en el estómago, lo oye quejarse y a los otros miembros exclamar de asombro, se movió demasiado rápido que nadie se percató lo que intentaba hacer hasta que vieron a su pie chocar con el cuerpo del cautivo, cuando volteo a ver a Suga se dio cuenta que todo lo que había dicho Daichi era cierto, habían matado a su familia, a las personas a las que más quería y por supuesto, eso lo enfureció, cuando se preparaba para darle otra patada, la voz de Daichi y la fuerza de Kei y Tanaka lo detuvieron.

-Hinata, detente, así no, quiero que todos vean lo que va a pasar si alguien se atreve a traicionarnos, tú serás el que se encargue de matar a los que intenten traicionarnos - le dice Daichi mientras Hinata solo asiente - también será el que obtenga información mediante el medio que creas conveniente, siempre y cuando no afecte al grupo ¿entendido?.

-Entendido, ¿dónde quieres que mate a este bastardo? - le pregunta a Daichi sin mirarlo, mantiene la vista fija en el tipo tirado y herido enfrente de él.

Inmediatamente todos los del grupo recogieron los cojines donde se encontraban e hicieron un gran círculo donde dejaron a Hinata y Kindaichi, el primero respirando profundamente por la rabia que contenía y al segundo herido, tirado en el suelo pero con una mirada llena de odio;una vez que Daichi le dio autorización Hinata comenzó a patear y golpear al tipo, en su ira tomo la cara de Kindaichi y sin más le mordió la oreja hasta arrancársela por completo, haciendo que el otro gritara fuertemente de dolor.

-Dime como mataste a mi familia, quiero detalles y más te vale que hables rápido o si no te haré sufrir como nunca lo has hecho - le dijo Hinata mientras Yamaguchi le pasaba una daga con poco filo.

-No te voy a decir como lo hice, solo quiero que sepas que por tu culpa están muertos - le dijo Kindaichi entre jadeos de dolor pero con una enorme sonrisa en su boca - no sirve de nada que te lo diga pequeño idiota, de todas formas tú y todos los aquí presentes van a ser asesinado por mi jefe.

-Hinata -le hablo Kuroo haciendo que lo mirara inmediatamente - mátalo ya, te daremos la información que quieras después.

Una vez recibida la orden, Hinata tomo la daga y con extrema lentitud la unió en la mejilla de kindaichi, haciendo un corte hasta su labio, mostrado todos sus dientes, haciendo gritar y horrorizar a algunos de los que estaban reunidos, al ver tal acto. Poco a poco Hinata fue clavando el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Kindaichi sin llegar a matarlo pero si haciendo mucho más cruel y dolorosa su muerte, corto varios dedos, falange por falange, le arranco pedazos de cuerpo con la daga a medio afilar, le arrancó la oreja con la boca y después siguió con la lengua, tomándola entre sus dedos.

-Eres asqueroso, un perro asqueroso e inútil, te veré en el infierno cuando muera pero mientras observaras como masacro uno a uno a tus amigos, familia, amantes - clavo la daga en la lengua atravesándola, llenando su rostro de sangre - verás como todo lo que una vez amaste morirá por mis manos - y, de un solo movimiento corto la lengua de Kindaichi, lanzandola lejos de su cuerpo, disfrutando con una sonrisa sádica la expresión de dolor que tenía; le agradecía a Tanaka el haberle inyectado grandes dosis de adrenalina, sino desde hace mucho el bastardo habría muerto, evitando así su dolorosa muerte.

-Hinata ya mátalo de una vez - le dijo Bokuto que lo miraba con frialdad e incluso un poco de temor

-Como ordenen - Hinata devolvió la daga, tomo la pistola que le ofrecía Suga y sin dudar le dio 4 disparos a la cabeza de Kindaichi dejando así una escena sumamente grotesca, se inclino ante los líderes y como si no hubiera ningún sentimiento en él, espero a que la ceremonia siguiera, dando un aspecto aterrador pues su rostro solo ofrecía una mirada de frialdad e indiferencia mientras estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Pues bien señores, esto es lo que pasará si algún día se atreven a traicionarnos - les dice Daichi con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro - y denle la bienvenida a Hinata Shouyo, el nuevo integrante del Grupo KAFUNE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien se imagina en donde me base para crear el juramento?


	11. CAPITULO 11: CUIDADO CON LO QUE CORROMPES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."  
> Friedrich Nietzsche

-Oikawa, tenemos malas noticias - le dice Makki mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa Makki? estoy en mi entrenamiento y sabes que no me gusta ser interrumpido - dice el líder mientras ayuda a Kageyama a levantarse después de haber sido interrumpidos en su entrenamiento de lucha.

-Perdona, lo sé perfectamente pero nos informaron que Kindaichi desapareció del hospital - le dice Makki con temor en la voz.

-¿Quién demonios estaba a su cuidado? obviamente Kindaichi no se pudo ir por la su voluntad, aún estaba muy lastimado - dice el líder con furia en su mirar.

-Mataron a sus guardias, eran unos chicos nuevos que eran buenos con los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, los dejaron dentro de la habitación del hospital y junto a sus cuerpos había esta caja - le da una pequeña caja negra, la cual contiene tres pequeñas figuras y una nota.

Cuando Oikawa saco las figuras no pudo evitar el admirarlas por un momento, eran muy bonitas pero eso no le impidió el sentir como una rabia inmensa lo invadía; en el momento en que iba lanzar la caja a lo lejos vio en ella una nota, que sacó y leyó al instante, pasándosela a Kageyama de inmediato y saliendo del gimnasio dando un portazo muy fuerte para después ser seguido por Makki.

Kageyama al quedarse solo puso la caja sobre una banca que había a su lado y al girar la nota leyó lo que decía en ella quedó asombrado pues era una clara amenaza y lo mejor de todo fue que el sacar la frase de la película favorita de su lider fue simplemente alucinante, pues se daba cuenta que ese grupo era de temer al tener información tan detallada de su líder.

**_"SABER QUE VAMOS A MORIR LO CAMBIA TODO. SIENTES LAS COSAS DE MODO DIFERENTE Y LAS HUELES MUY DISTINTAS. SIN EMBARGO LA GENTE NO APRECIA EL VALOR DE SUS VIDAS. SIGUEN BEBIENDO UN VASO DE AGUA Y NO LO SABOREAN" El juego del miedo Saw 2004_ **

**_Manten esa frase en tu mente Tooru, porque al igual que pasa con la película, te haremos sufrir hasta lo inimaginable._ **

**_GRUPO KAFUNE_ **

-Muy bien líder, espero con ganas el ver como eliminará a este grupo - dice Kageyama con una sonrisa torcida y mirada de maldad - o tal vez sea el espectador gustoso que lo vea caer -sale inmediatamente del gimnasio con la caja entre sus manos para llevarla a su cuarto.

Al pasar por la oficina de su líder lo escucha gritar con rabia, al acercarse se da cuenta que está hablando por teléfono y no puede evitar el emitir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo tan molesto, su tan alabada seguridad había sido violada y aunque habían matado a Kindaichi no sentía pena por el mismo, ese tipo era un bastardo que a pesar de haber estado lastimado, no se detuvo o tentó el corazón para torturar a gente inocente; sí, el.bastardo merecía morir y sólo lo sentía por Kunimi, pues esos dos eran pareja y sabía perfectamente como se sentía perder a alguien que se ama y así, con esos pensamientos Kageyama se dirigía hacia la salida mientras escuchaba los horrorosas gritos de su líder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mientras tanto en la celebración del Grupo Kafune, Hinata se encontraba tomando una ducha en un hotel cercano al salón donde se llevaba acabo la celebración por su reciente integración al Grupo, sinceramente ni quería estar ahí pero era su deber el presentarse.

-Hinata ¿puedo pasar?, traigo tu ropa de repuesto -dice Kuroo desde fuera se la habitación a lo que Hinata va y le.abre inmediatamente.

-No te traje un traje sino algo más cómodo-Le dice Kuroo mientras le pasa una bolsa azul con su nueva ropa.

-Gracias, esto está mucho mejor - le dice a su novio mientras saca poco a poco si ropa y comienza a colocarla sobre la cama para poder usarla.  
  
-Siento mucho lo de tu familia Hinata -le dice Kuroo mientras lo abraza y hace que se recargue en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, me vengaré de todos ellos y los haré sufrir hasta que pidan clemencia - le dice Hinata mientra lo mira a los ojos, provocando un escalofrío en Kuroo al ver esa mirada de odio y de necesidad de matar.  
  


-Cámbiate rápido, tienes que estar con todos en la celebración- le dice Kuroo mientras se aleja para que se vista y una vez que lo ve con la ropa no.puede evitar el elogiarlo -te ves muy bien, anda vayámonos de una vez.

-Gracias Kuroo -le dice Hinata mientras toma sus pertenencias y sale del hotel, dándose cuenta que la gente se le queda viendo y se da cuenta que es por la ropa que lleva puesta y que le favorece enormemente, dándole gracias a Kuroo, mentalmente, por la elección de ropa.

Una vez que llegaron al salón, los asistentes dirigieron al enorme grupo de gente al enorme jardín con el que contaban, mostrandoles un típico jardín oriental y en medio de éste se encontraban mesas y y sillas suficientes para que se pusieran cómodos y disfrutaran del banquete que se tenía servido en uno de los laterales. Para Hinata el estar ahí era un suplicio, pero se mantenía con una sonrisa para todo aquel que se le acercara, conoció a muchos integrantes del grupo pero su mente estaba en otro lado, lo que obviamente no pasó de desapercibido por Akaashi, Suga y sobre todo Kuroo, que no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento.

Suga, por favor ya me quiero ir, no me siento bien estando aquí -le dice Hinata a Suga cuando ya no puede fingir más, pues las ganas de llorar son demasiadas - no quiero llorar enfrente de todos.

-Déjame hablar con Daichi, Bokuto y Kuroo para ver que dicen - le dice Suga para después dirigirse a Daichi y plantearle la petición de Hinata de poder retirarse. Una vez que Daichi le asiente Hinata inmediatamente sale del lugar y se dirige a la salida del Salón para tomar un taxi y poder salir de ahí, necesita estar solo y no pudo pensar en ningún lugar mejor que el SKYTREE de Tokio, así que una vez dentro del taxi pidió que lo llevaran a ese lugar de inmediato.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En otra parte de la misma ciudad un par de chicos está buscando como llegar a la propiedad de la que Iwaizumi es dueño, ellos estarían ahí por un tiempo para investigar a fondo al Grupo KAFUNE, tenían los rostros de los tres lideres pero nada más, era como si el grupo solo fuera integrado por esos tres sujetos, cosa que obviamente era una estupidez. Una vez llegaron a la propiedad tanto Kageyama como Kunimi se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Kunimi, vamos a salir, no puedes quedarte encerrado - dice Kageyama una vez que ya se encuentra bañado y vestido cómodamente.

-Sal tú, yo no tengo ganas de salir.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - dice Kageyama después de soltar un suspiro pues por más que trata de sacar a Kunimi de su depresión no lo ha logrado - bueno voy ir a recorrer un poco la ciudad, tenemos que aprender a movilizarnos lo más rápido posible - dice después de unos minutos de total silencio.

Una vez fuera de la propiedad y con bastante dinero con él, Kageyama comienza a recorrer la ciudad tomando notas de las calles, las rutas de autobuses que pasan cerca y de lugares que probablemente serían un problema si fueran emboscados en la casa de Iwaizumi, para su suerte descubre que la casa está en una zona bastante céntrica de la ciudad de Tokio y que hay mucho transporte a su alcance, pocos lugares problemáticos y lo que más le agradó es que había un inmenso parque que tenía como vista principal el famoso SKYTREE; estaba sentado en el parque mientras se fumaba un cigarro cuando sin poder evitarlo mira hacia una de las entradas del parque y ve bajar al chico pelirrojo del tiroteo, sin evitarlo se forma una sonrisa y decide seguirlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando se está acercando al SKYTREE, Hinata se da cuenta que hay un parque cerca y decide bajarse para pasear un rato y calmar un poco el dolor que siente; mientras camina pensando en todo lo que le ha pasado, se da cuenta que al matar al infeliz del salón lo hizo sentir bastante bien, la sensación de vengarse y ser el causante de tanto dolor lo tuvo bastante entusiasmado, también logro sentirse satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta de que era el causante de algunos rostros que reflejaban terror, se dio cuenta que la elección de proteger a los tres líderes había sido la correcta y que empezaría a ser útil para el grupo. Aunque estaba feliz con el trabajo que haría de ahora en adelante y que era importante, en la mente de Hinata él solo quería salir a misiones y más si se trataba de destruir al grupo que era el culpable de la muerte de su familia, eso era lo que más deseaba, ser la persona que asesinara al líder de ese asqueroso grupo, quería destazar a cuanto cabrón se le cruzara en frente pero, también entendía que aún no tenía los conocimientos básicos para poder realizar todos los planes que tenía y que por bueno o malo que fuera tenía que seguir órdenes, órdenes que no podía desobedecer aunque quisiera y así como lo había jurado, así lo haría.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata ya se encontraba en el lobby de la SKYTREE, así que se dirigió a los elevadores para poder subir, mientras se acerca a los elevadores para poder entrar unos tipos que iban corriendo choca con él, provocando que cayera al suelo, haciendolo enojar, en el momento en el que se levanta soltando varios insultos entre dientes unas manos largas y extendidas se ponen frente a su cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿no te lastimaste? - le pregunta una voz varonil que hace que levante la mirada y se quede prendado de unos ojos azules, un azul que asemeja a la noche, una noche sin luna ni estrellas.

-Estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda y por preguntar - responde Hinata mientras se levanta con la ayuda de aquel chico que a su parecer es de la misma edad.

-Me alegro, ¿es tu primera vez en la ciudad? - le pregunta Kageyama mIentras poco a poco va recorriendo el cuerpo de aquel pequeño pelirrojo - porque la mía si y debo decir que estoy un poco asombrado con esta estructura.

-No, yo vivo aquí desde que tengo memoria - responde Hinata mientras se sacude el polvo que se quedó prendado a sus pantalones - me gusta venir aquí a despejarme un poco - le dice mientras se dirige nuevamente a los elevadores acompañado de aquel chico serio de ojos azules

-Bueno, es normal que te guste este lugar, es una de las atracciones principales de la ciudad- le dice mientras observa el paisaje frente a sus ojos - por cierto me llamo Kageyama Tobio.

-Un gusto Kageyama, yo soy Hinata Shouyo - responde Hinata una vez que apartó la mirada del paisaje, ofreciendo su mano al chico serio

-Un gusto Hinata, ¿qué te trae a este lugar? - pregunta Kageyama.

-Vine a decir adiós a mi familia, murieron antier en un accidente de auto, este era nuestro lugar favorito.

-Lo lamento mucho - dice Kageyama después de un corto silencio incómodo - ¿Quieres compañía o prefieres estar solo?

-Está bien que te quedes, no es como si fuera dueño del lugar - contesta Hinata seriamente mientras se pone a pensar en su familia, provocando así un silencio algo tenso.

Después de un rato así Hinata se voltea y se dirige a los elevadores para regresar a su casa, una vez que ha prometido a su familia que los vengará y acabará con cada una de las personas que tuvieron que ver con sus muertes; estaba apunto de subir al elevador cuando una mano lo detiene un poco, perteneciente al chico serio que entra junto a él.

-Perdona el jalón pero no conozco a ninguna persona en la ciudad y bueno quería saber si podemos vernos otra vez - le dice el chico serio, dejando a un Hinata asombrado.

-Pues no le veo problema, solo que entre semana estoy ocupado pero me parece buena idea salir - le dice Hinata.

-¡Perfecto! intercambiemos números - le dice el chico serio.

-Listo, ahora nos podremos poner en contacto, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo . le dice un Kageyama entusiasmado.

-Sí, bueno te dejo porque se me hace tarde para regresar - dice Hinata que da media vuelta y se despide con un movimiento de mano dándole la espalda.

-Adiós Hinata-boke - dice Kageyama guardando el celular, al mismo tiempo que da la media vuelta para coger un taxi, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.


	12. CAPITULO 12: ENEMIGOS Y ALIANZAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Solo temo a mis amigos cuando empiezan a tener razón"  
> Jacinto Benavente

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? - escucha Hinata a penas al entrar a la mansión.

-Fui a caminar y se le acabo la batería a mi celular por favor deja de gritar y hablarme así -dice Hinata con una mirada de odio en la cara - si no te molesta quiero ir a descansar.

-¿A quién crees que le estás hablando? - dice Kuroo enojado - soy uno de los líderes del Grupo KAFUNE pequeño idiota, sabes perfectamente que estamos en guerra contra Aoba ¿Qué pasaría si te ubican y te matan?, debes obedecer - le dice mientras Akaashi y Bokuto lo detienen para no atacar a Hinata y molerlo a golpes.

Al escuchar eso Hinata detiene su caminata y regresa por donde había caminado y se pone en una rodilla enfrente de Kuroo, dejándolos a todos asombrados, nadie dice nada, esperando la justificación que esperan que de Hinata,

-Lo siento líder, quería decir adiós a mi familia en donde era nuestro lugar favorito y así poder dejaros ir - contesta Hinata viendo al piso - como líder acepto el castigo que crea merecido por no avisar en dónde me encontraba, pero como le dije hace un momento me quedé sin batería -- sin previo aviso Kuroo se logra soltar del agarre de sus dos amigos y le da una patada a Hinata que lo hace caer de lado y sin poder evitarlo comienza a patearlo más y más, evita darle en la cara pero sí que lo golpea fuerte en el cuerpo.

Hinata no emite ningún sonido, está furioso porque sabe que Kuroo sabía lo de su familia y no se lo dijo, lo estuvo distrayendo para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba; ahora entendía el porque siempre estaban en su habitación y lo mucho que se esforzaba porque no salieran de ahí, había pensado en todos esos pequeños cambios de comportamiento en los últimos días. Siente como sus músculos sufren con cada golpe pero sigue sin emitir sonido o queja alguna, la ira lo domina y lo que menos le gusta son las mentiras y quería hacerlo sufrir, sabía que lograría que se preocupara si llegaba tarde a la mansión pero que al hacerlo tendría un castigo, no era idiota, Kuroo podría ser su amante pero también era líder.

-Kuroo, basta - dice Suga - Daichi no debe enterarse que llegó tarde, no necesita más castigos y ya fue suficiente, a menos que quieras matarlo -lo último lo dice con una mirada que hasta cierto punto provoca miedo en todos - ven Hinata te llevara a tu habitación.

-Gracias Suga-san pero puedo ir solo - le dice mientras se levanta y camina poco a poco mientras se dirigen a las escaleras para subir a la habitación del menor. Mientras esto sucede Todos los demás se van a realizar sus asuntos con excepción de Akaashi, Bokuto, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.

-Kuroo creo que esta vez en serio te pasaste - le dice Tsukishima - siempre reaccionas de mala manera y no puedo creer que aún cuando dices quererlo lo golpearas así.

-Tú que sabes sobre ser líder, pequeño im...- Kuroo es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que Bokuto le propina en el abdomen.

-Puede que él no sepa lo que es ser un líder Kuroo, pero yo sí y estoy de acuerdo con Tsukki, esta vez te pasaste con los golpes - le dice un Bokuto enojado.

-¡¿Por qué mierdas no me entienden, estaba muy preocupado?! - dice Kuroo que intenta regresar el golpe a Bokuto pero es detenido por un par de golpes dados por Yamaguchi y Akaashi.

-Discúlpenos Kuroo-san pero creo que es hora de que se vaya a dormir, el alcohol lo pone en mal estado y no es prudente que se hablen las cosas así - dice un Akaashi serio que se encuentra frente a Bokuto y que es secundado por Yamaguchi que está frente a Tsukishima, ambos en posiciones de pelea -por favor vaya a su habitación y le sugiero que deje a Hinata en paz, seguramente Suga está con él, tratando sus heridas y dudo mucho que lo deje entrar a verlo después de lo que le acaba de hacer.

Cuando Kuroo se levanta solo los mira con resentimiento pero le hace caso a Akaashi y se va rumbo a las habitaciones,dejando a los cuatro restantes más tranquilos mientras cada pareja se dirige a sus habitaciones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sabes que hiciste mal en no avisar en donde estabas Hinata ¿verdad? -le dice Suga mientras ayuda a poner medicina en el cuerpo del menor, específicamente donde recibió los golpes.

-Lo sé Suga-san, pero no creí que se me fuera tan rápido el tiempo, quería estar solo unos minutos ahí pero el tiempo paso muy rápido y cuando quise avisar note que mi teléfono no tenía batería, sino hubiera avisado de inmediato -le dice Hinata mientras intenta acomodarse sobre su cama haciendo gestos de dolor -pero creo que Kuroo se excedió esta vez, no creo que fueran necesarios tantos golpes, pero es líder y prometí seguirlo y obedecerlo aún si pedía que muriera por él.

-Mañana hablaremos sobre esto que pasó, debes descansar - Suga toma el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se dirige a la puerta cuando se gira a ver a Hinata - también, hablaremos de porque los líderes no quisieron decirte nada sobre la muerte de tu familia antes del día de hoy, espero puedas entenderlos - Hinata solamente le asiente y cuando lo ve salir dirige su mirada al techo y después de soltar un suspiro se recuesta sobre sus mullidas almohadas y decide entregarse al sueño profundo para así poder olvidar un poco el dolor que sentía.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto como pudo y se dirigió al comedor, cuando paso al lado de Kuroo siguió de largo y se sentó junto a Akaashi, todos se quedaron callados esperando la reacción tal vez violenta de Kuroo, pero nunca llegó, solamente se rompió el silencio cuando Daichi entro al recinto hablando animadamente con Asahi y Suga, al mirar a Hinata se quedo callado por un momento para después seguir con su plática.

-Hinata quiero que vayas a mi oficina una vez que acabes de desayunar -le dice Daichi para después ver a Kuroo y Bokuto - a ustedes dos también, tenemos que hablar - dice mientras se levanta para después retirarse del lugar dejando un pequeño e incómodo silencio.

Los aludidos después de unos diez minutos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Daichi, obviamente Hinata evito ir con Kuroo y fue todo el camino acompañado de Bokuto, era infantil y lo sabía, tenia que respetar a los líderes pero los sentimientos que sentía hacia Kuroo impedían que estuviera junto a él, quería que se disculpara con él por el excesivo castigo de la noche pasada, pues aunque aceptaba que había sido merecedor de algunos golpes por faltar al respeto al líder pero no tantos como los que le había proporcionado. Una vez que estaban en la oficina, esperaron a que Daichi llegara para saber que es lo que necesitaba de ellos.

-Perdón por la tardanza - dijo Daichi después de 15 minutos de espera - ahora, estamos aquí para hablar de lo que pasó anoche, se nota que recibiste demasiados golpes por alguno de estos dos, ¿Quien fue? - le pregunta a Hinata que solo baja la mirada.

-Fui yo, creo que Suga te dijo porque lo hice - dice Kuroo.

-Sí, me dijo, pero te pasaste, mira como lo dejaste - dice Daichi enojado - aunque nosotros seamos un grupo yakuza no somos unas bestias idiotas, estamos educados y aunque seas lider me debes respeto junto a los demás integrantes - le dice sumamente enojado - apenas y puede moverse, lo peor es que lo hiciste estando borracho.

-Yo también tuve la culpa - dice Hinata al notar como Diachi comenzaba a emanar un aura oscura y peligrosa - no importa los golpes, no volverá a pasar, por favor Daichi-san no le haga nada a Kuroo - le ruega, dejando a los tres líderes sorprendidos y a uno de ellos sumamente arrepentido.

-Como desees -dice Daichi después de unos segundos -por la otra cosa que los mande llamar es por que tenemos que hacer una alianza para vencer a Oikawa Tooru y su grupo, solos no vamos a tener suficientes hombres pues según me informa Saeko-san, ese idiota ya se alió con otro grupo.

-¿Cuál grupo?, no me digas que es el Shiratorizawa - dice Bokuto alarmado.

-No, por suerte Oikawa odia al líder del Shiratorizawa, gracias a eso una alianza entre ellos es poco probable - dice el cuervo un poco más aliviado y Hinata escucha como los otros dos líderes hacen lo mismo.

-Entonces ¿quienes son sus aliados? y ¿con quién te quieres aliar? - pregunta Kuroo serio.

-Me quiero aliar con el Shiratorizawa obviamente y también con el Dateko - dice el cuervo, mientras provoca una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de los otros dos.

-Diablos Daichi, el Shiratorizawa es demasiado peligroso - dice Bokuto.

-Tiene razón mi bro, con Dateko no creo que tengamos problemas, será beneficioso para ambos pero con el Shiratorizawa...- Kuroo hace un pequeño silencio mientras piensa como decir las cosas de la mejor manera - con ellos, simplemente si nos descuidamos nos mataran a la menor oportunidad - le dice con una mirada astuta - sabes que el antiguo líder nos odiaba y nunca pudimos resolver nuestras diferencias.

-Perdona Daichi-san, no sé bien quienes son los grupos de los que hablan pero todavía no ha dicho quién es el aliado del Aoba - dice Hinata.

-¡Cierto! - gritan Kuroo y Bokuto al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, hizo dos alianzas - dice Daichi mientras observa unas hojas en su escritorio - no me gustan para nada, es peligroso.

-Ya dinos quienes son -dice Bokuto emocionado pues presiente que un buen enfrentamiento se presentará pronto.

Daichi les entrega unos folders a los dos líderes, dejando a Hinata con una enorme curiosidad y sin previo aviso siente escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y en las miradas de los lideres ve odio y por primera vez esa cara que representa toda la perversidad que albergan en sus corazones, lo que los hace lideres de uno de los grupos yakuza más importantes y peligrosos del país.

-Muy bien, tenemos que ir preparándonos entonces - dice Bokuto serio, mostrando ira y maldad en sus extraños ojos dorados.

-Así es bro, tenemos que prepararnos bien - cuando Hinata voltea a ver a Kuroo, se estremece, es como ver los ojos de una pantera dispuestos a atacar.

-Ten Hinata - le dice Daichi mientras le entrega un folder - estudia a estos grupos y después me das una opinión de lo que podamos hacer. El trío de lideres sale de la oficina dejando a Hinata solo y confundido, al momento de abrir el folder, comienza a leer las hojas.

-Así que esta es la alianza enemiga - dice mientras examina los datos - el Aoba Jozai con Oikawa Tooru como líder, Johzenji con Yuji Terushima de líder y por último el Nohebi con Suguru Daishou - frunce el ceño al ver al último líder - este tipo no me gusta nada.


	13. Capítulo 13: Planes

Mientras todos se dedicaban a hacer las cosas pendientes los tres líderes estaban en la sala tratando de idear un plan para atacar al Aoba, tenía que ser muy bien estructurado pero también necesitaban a los aliados correctos, sabían perfecto que solo necesitarían a un aliado, su grupo era muy grande, pero necesitaban más apoyo y no era fácil hacer pactod entre los diferentes grupos, tenían que dar y recibir grandes beneficios, era estúpido pensar que solo por llevarse bien harían una alianza con otro grupo.

-Daichi, no me parece eso de aliarnos con el Shiratorizawa - dice Kuroo un tanto molesto - después de la muerte del antiguo líder y su esposa, se dice que el grupo se volvió sanguinario y que el nuevo líder es alguien demasiado frío incluso en este negocio.

-Mi bro tiene razón Daichi, es muy peligroso - dice Bokuto - pero además de nosotros y el pequeño Hinata, ¿a quién más le has comentado de tu idea?.

-Se lo dije a Koushi pero obviamente se opuso -dice Daichi mientras suspira - se que es un peligro pero no tenemos de otra, aunque también me preocupa que nadie sabe quien es el líder, es algo interesante que no se sepa de él.

-Supongo que es el hijo del anterior líder - dice Kuroo sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Lo que sé es que el matrimonio no tuvo hijos, pero lo que importa aquí es que debemos hacer llegar al Shiratorizawa nuestra propuesta - dice Daichi.

-Por lo que veo, estás muy seguro de que van a aceptar - dice Bokuto mientras se mueve nerviosamente - ¿por qué lo crees así?.

\- Saeko- san también descubrió que el líder quiere a Oikawa en su grupo, pero ese tipo se negó, lo que hizo enfurecer al líder - dice Daichi con una sonrisa- por eso estoy seguro de que aceptará, ahora ¿quién de ustedes va a mandar al mensajero?.

-Ya mando a Lev, es bueno y rápido, además con él no se sentirán agredidos, solo dame el mensaje y la dirección y lo mando - dice Kuroo extendiendo la mano para recibir la información.

-Aquí tienes, por favor que vaya lo más pronto posible, si es posible hoy mismo - le dice Daichi - no hay que perder tiempo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kuroo.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué le diste la información a Hinata? - pregunta Bokuto moviéndose aún más que antes.

-Él tiene una buena intuición, va a sacar información y tiene que aprender las características de cada grupo a los que nos vamos a enfrentar, además Koushi lo quiere junto a él, va a ser de los principales integrantes del grupo y por lo tanto nos acompañará a hacer el acuerdo para que también conozca al Shiratorizawa y sus integrantes - dice Daichi tranquilamente.

-¡Me niego a llevarlo, es peligroso! - grita Kuroo, provocando que Bokuto se calme y lo mire sorprendido mientras que Daichi se le quede viendo serio - no voy a permitir que lo lleves.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, lo voy a llevar y fin de la discusión -dice Daichi emitiendo un aura siniestra - no estás en posición de exigirle que se quede después de lo que le hiciste - lo mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia - además estoy seguro que va a querer participar, ya que su familia fue asesinada.

-¿Cómo es que no pudimos protegerlos Daichi? se supone que estaban bajo nuestro cuidado - dice Bokuto serio y un poco triste por el pequeño.

-Al parecer un nuevo integrante del Aoba lo hizo, es muy bueno y por más que quisimos saber quien era, no pudimos, es muy bueno - responde pensativo el pelinegro - su método de trabajo es efectivo y como ya vimos este tipo es letal, no duda, no falla y es agresivo pero por lo que supimos del tipo al que mato Hinata ese tipo no tuvo que ver con la masacre de la familia de Hinata, no quiso torturarlos - dice Daichi mientras los otros escuchan seriamente.

-Es extraño que no los torturara - dice Kuroo ya más tranquilo - por lo que dices es un maldito - menciona mientras Bokuto asiente dándole la razón.

-Lo sé pero al parecer el prefiere dar una muerte rápida y sin dolor, además según la información que lograron obtener de Kindaichi, el plan fue creado por Iwaizumi y el mismísimo Oikawa

-Vaya, al parecer nos quiere destruir completamente - dice Bokuto mientras sonríe - será divertido verlo fallar.

-Completamente de acuerdo, pero lo que más quiero es matar al imbécil de la serpiente esa - dice Kuroo mientras se escucha unos golpes en la puerta para después dejar a la vista a Hinata y Suga.

Mientras pasan, Kuroo se da cuenta que Hinata está siendo protegido por Suga, que lo hace sentarse entre él y Daichi, sabe que es normal que cuiden al pequeño cuervo de él pero lo que más le duele es que Hinata lo ignore, no lo mira siquiera, es como si no existiera para él y duele, duele bastante.

-Bueno, Hinata ya estudio a los grupos y a sus integrantes - dice Suga - tiene una idea de como sacarles información pero no creo que sea una buena opción - menciona Suga mientras le dirige una mirada a Kuroo que lo hace sentir inquieto.

-¿De verdad? vaya pequeño eres muy inteligente y rápido - le dice Bokuto sonriendo - me alegro de que estés con nosotros.

-Espera Hinata, hay que llamar a los demás para que escuchen la idea que tienes y les expliquemos bien que es lo que pensamos hacer - dice Daichi mientras manda a llamar a todos los integrantes que se encuentran en la casa

Cuando todos se encuentras en la sala, Daichi comienza a explicarles con todo detalle la situación del grupo y lo que piensan hacer, todos escuchan con atención y completamente concentrados. Hinata se da cuenta que a pesar de que la mayoría de los integrantes de la casa siguen las ordenes de Daichi solamente, les tienen respeto y obediencia tanto a Kuroo como a Bokuto, saben que ellos dan todo por Daichi y viceversa. Al terminar la explicación todos aceptan acabar con el Aoba y su alianza pero lo que a muchos les da miedo es unirse al Shiratorizawa.

-Bueno Hinata dinos tu idea - dice Bokuto muy emocionado.

-Tranquilícese Bokuto-san, no deja que los demás nos concentremos - le dice Akaashi mientras Bokuto se calma y se pone un poco triste - vamos Hinata, ya puedes comenzar.

-Bueno, por lo que estuve investigando con la ayuda de Tsukishimia es que estas tres organizaciones se dedican a ámbitos de la mafia diferentes - dice Hinata serio - Saeko-san no pudo encontrar esta información porque está muy bien resguardada, pero Tsukishima me ayudó a conseguirla aunque no fue fácil, obviamente los líderes se hacen pasar por empresarios legítimos en diversas ramas de la industria al igual que el KAFUNE.

-Bueno y ¿cuales son las ramas de la mafia a las que se dedican? - pregunta Tanaka.

-Primero el Jozhenji se dedica más que nada a llevar asesinatos, se podría decir que son mercenarios elegantes, son muy efectivos pero también muy llamativos -mientras Hinata está explicando cada uno de los integrantes van poniéndose serios - también al transporte de cualquier tipo de mercancía ilegal que entre al país, ya sea vía terrestre, aérea o marítima, de ahí salen sus negocios legales, son transportistas, tienen por lo menos 9 lineas terrestres, 5 lineas aéreas y 3 marítimas.

-En pocas palabras son contrabandistas -dice Noya mientras va tomando notas en su celular, al igual que los demás.

-Exacto, ellos serían los que probablemente darían menos problemas si no se hubieran unido a los otros dos - dice Hinata serio - pero los otros dos grupos no se comparan, lo que logramos investigar del Nohebi es que se dedican a la venta ilegal de armas y sustancias tóxicas, también se dedican a la trata de personas, en especial a la venta de niñas y niños a personas adineradas, son inversionistas en empresas que se dedican al desarrollo de tecnología,

-Y del Aoba ¿qué información tienen? - pregunta Kuroo haciendo que por primera vez el el día le dirigía la vista.

-El Aoba es otra cosa muy diferente - suspira Hinata recargándose en el sofá donde se encuentra y pasándose una mano por el cabello - ellos son muy poderosos; al igual que el Nohebi se dedica al tráfico de armas, al tráfico de drogas, falsificación de obras de arte o joyas importantes y a la trata de personas, en especial la prostitución de hombres y mujeres; tienen sus propios medios de transporte y según la información tienen contactos en el gobierno, no muchos pero si son de cuidado -le dice Hinata a Kuroo viéndolo a los ojos de manera fría.

-¿Algún punto débil? - preguntan al mismo tiempo Asahi y Akaashi.

-Sí - Hinata desvía la mirada de Kuroo para enfocarse en los otros dos - el Jozhenji y el Nohebi siempre han estado en contacto pues el segundo no tiene muchos medios de transporte para mover sus mercancías, en pocas palabras dependen mucho uno del otro, aparte el Jozhenji como les dije son muy llamativos y el gobierno los tiene en la mira, un pequeño error que comentan y bueno, se irán a la cárcel, pero son muy listos - les dice de Hinata suspirando destensando los hombros.

-Del Aoba ¿qué tienes? - dice Daichi.

-Bueno, ellos tienen solo dos puntos débiles, el primero es el Shiratorizawa, ellos abarcan mucho del territorio del país, se dedican a lo mismo que el Aoba - dice Hinata tranquilamente - el segundo somos nosotros, tenemos muchísima gente dentro del grupo y nos dedicamos a lo mismo que ellos exceptuando la falsificación, además tenemos muchos negocios en el extranjero y varias empresas legales que son reconocidas a nivel mundial.

-Woow Hinata, tú y Tsukishima lo hicieron muy bien - le dice Bokuto, mientras los demás lo felicitan - pero aún falta que nos digas tu idea.

-Tiene razón Bokuto-san, aunque no se como podríamos sacarles información, si nosotros tenemos información de ellos y sus integrantes, entonces ellos igual - dice Asahi pensativo.

-Exactamente, ya les mencione de la alianza con el Shiratorizawa - dice Daichi - pero no se me ocurre nada para hacerlos hablar más.

-Vamos, déjenlo hablar, no ha dicho su idea - dice Kiyoko.

-Antes que nada ¿Cómo le hicieron Tsukishima y tu para obtener toda esa información? No es fácil de conseguir - le pregunta Kuroo - Tsukishima sabe bien que no debe de hacer nada que lo vincule con la delincuencia.

-Ya lo sabe, no es idiota y tampoco lo soy yo - contesta Hinata enojado - la información la obtuvimos con la ayuda de Yamaguchi, es muy bueno con los ordenadores, además no uso ninguna computadora que los vincule con nosotros.

-Nunca dije que fueran idiotas - dice Kuroo mientras poco a poco va elevando la voz.

-Pues eso parece, tal vez no lo digas por Tsukishima, sabes perfecto que él es brillante pero a mi desde el principio me subestimas - dice Hinata también elevando la voz, dejando a todos asombrados - sé que eres un líder y te debo respeto pero te recuerdo que al que principal mente voy a servir es a Daichi-san.

-No te subestimo lo...-Kuroo iba a empezar a contestar cuando Hinata lo interrumpe.

-No vengas con esa mierda de que no me subestimas, sabes que lo haces, sino que fue todo lo de ayer, sabes lo difícil que es moverse después de la golpiza que me diste - le dice gritando Hinata y mostrando su cuerpo lleno de moretones provocando que todos hagan un jadeo de sorpresa - eres una mierda Kuroo, no sabes controlarte cuando bebes y lo sé por todo esto - dice mientras se señala el cuerpo.

-¡BASTA YA! - gritan Daichi y Bokuto al mismo tiempo.

-¡TE VAS A CALLAR KUROO Y VAS A DEJAR QUE HINATA HABLE! - dice Bokuto molesto para después voltear a ver a Hinata - ¡A ti te recuerdo que le debes respeto!

-Perdón - dice Hinata mientras se levanta y les ofrece una reverencia de disculpa a todos en la sala.

-Sus problemas conyugales arréglenlos en su habitación -dice Daichi molesto, tanto por el escándalo de los dos como por el estado en el que esta el cuerpo de Hinata- y Kuroo, vuelvo a saber que maltratas a alguien así como lo hiciste con él y te juro que sera el último día de tu asquerosa vida - dice Daichi sumamente furioso al notar como Suga está apunto de llorar por ver el cuerpo de Hinata sin vendas - ahora Hinata dinos que idea tienes.

-No me gusta su idea Daichi, no me gusta para nada -dice Suga antes de que Hinata hable, haciendo que todos se preocuparan por las ideas del pequeño cuervo.

-Déjenlo hablar, ya después se decidirá que hacer - dice Kiyoko tratado de calmar a todos, mientras observan a Hinata.

-Bueno, al ver la información que tenemos tuve una idea, que a mi parecer sería la única forma de sacar información de los tres grupo- dice Hinata- pero también se tendría que tomar en cuenta al Shiratorizawa- menciona ya nervioso.

-¿Cuál es? - pregunta Akaashi, que al igual que todos, comienza a sentirse estresado y con un mal presentimiento.

-Lo único que tienen en común los tres líderes es su gusto por el sexo - dice Hinata serio mientras a todos los demás comienzan a tener un nudo en la garganta, incluyendo Daichi - así que pensé que bueno alguien debería de tener sexo con ellos, algo así como infiltrarse en uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la ciudad donde ofrecen servicios sexuales y obviamente lograr seducirlos y acostarse con ellos - dice Hinata serio y sin esperar a que lo interrumpan sigue con su explicación - bueno esa fue mi idea inicial pero después de platicarlo con Tsukkishima llegamos a la conclusión de que solo tenía que ser con los más importantes.

-¿Quienes serían? - pregunta Daichi sumamente serio.

-Pues serían Oikawa Tooru - dice Hinata - y también el líder del Shiratorizawa - al decir lo último todos jadean de la sorpresa y es horror que les provoca escuchar esa idea.

-De Oikawa puedo entender el motivo pero del líder del Shiratorizawa no- dice Bokuto con cara de horror, al cual intenta calmar Akaashi - bien sabes que es frío y sanguinario, no me quiero ni imaginar que es lo que le gusta en cuanto al sexo.

-Por seguridad del Grupo KAFUNE- dice Hinata - Tsukkishima y yo llegamos a esa conclusión, es lo más seguro para nosotros, así como para obtener el éxito.

-Dime ¿en quién pensaron para hacer las locuras que propones? - dice Kuroo con los puños apretados, dejando casi blancos sus nudillos, imaginándose la respuesta que va a obtener.

-En esto Tsukkishima no me apoyo pero...- Hinata duda un momento sabiendo que se meterá en problemas al decirlo - pero la única persona en la que pensé para hacer esto soy yo - dice seguro de que es la opción más viable - creo ser el único que se ha prostituido aquí según lo que me informaron Yamaguchi y Tsukkishima; además no tendría ningún problema con ello si con esto logro vengar a mi familia - dice con odio en los ojos viendo a todos en la sala, mientras el ambiente va volviéndose cada vez más pesado y de donde se encuentra Kuroo comienza a emanar un aura que anuncia peligro, estremeciendo a todos y que poco a poco va provocando que todos los presentes lo vean, dejándolos asustados, exceptuando a los dos líderes que solo cierran los ojos, al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Kuroo.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijiste? - dice Kuroo con voz siniestra y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que a todos hace estremecer, provocando que Suga, Daichi, Bokuto y Akaashi se pongan alerta y Hinata se estremezca asustado.


	14. CAPITULO 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El verdadero valor consiste en saber sufrir."   
> Voltaire

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijiste? - dice Kuroo con voz siniestra y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que a todos hace estremecer, provocando que Suga, Daichi, Bokuto y Akaashi se pongan alerta y Hinata se estremezca asustado. 

-Kuroo...cálmate -dice Akaashi mientras hace el intento de levantarse, lo que es evitado por Bokuto, lo que hace que Hinata se preocupe un poco pero tomando valor se mantuvo serio, sin demostrar el miedo que sentía.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? -dice Kuroo exaltado - lo que está diciendo es una estupidez, después de todo lo que pasó -menciona mientras se pone de pie, logrando que Bokuto y Daichi lo detengan antes de que se acerque al pelinaranja.

-Cálmate Kuroo, si tienes alguna otra idea dila -dice Hinata mientras Kuroo es obligado a sentarse junto a Bokuto -tampoco me hace gracia lo que estoy proponiendo pero no veo otra forma de sacar información, todos ustedes son conocidos por los lideres de cada grupo, yo soy prácticamente nuevo, así que no me ubican, además como tu ya mencionaste, ya lo he hecho y estoy acostumbrado.

Kuroo se le queda viendo a Hinata furioso pero el mencionado no se deja intimidar; los demás están callados y mientras esperan que alguien hable el ambiente empieza a ponerse tenso y pesado, nadie quiere que Hinata obtenga información de ese modo pero es una gran idea el que él este con los aliados y los enemigos pero también es un gran riesgo, pues quedaría sumamente expuesto y lo matarían al instante si se llegaran a enterar de su identidad.

-Pero Hinata, tu tienes 3 tatuajes en tu cuerpo, obviamente ellos van a saber que perteneces al grupo - le dice Nishinoya al pequeño cuervo.

-Eso no es impedimento noya-san -dice Akaashi.

-¿Por qué no? - pregunta Suga.

-Simplemente porque toda la gente que trabaja en la rama del placer, tiene tatuajes; cada uno tiene uno o dos tatuajes de quienes fueron los que los tomaron antes de meterse en este bajo mundo - dice tranquilamente el pelinegro - así que solo se mostraría que a Hinata lo tomaron tres personas representantes de cada uno de los grupos que lideran al KAFUNE, dando a entender que este pequeño tiene más ganancias que otros en el local y que sus servicios son los mejores.

-Akaashi tiene razón, eso solo le daría más fama a Hinata por lo que si queremos llevar a cabo esto, el debería demostrar que los tatuajes y el precio por el que se vendería a Oikawa y al líder del Shiratorizawa vale la pena - dice Tanaka pensativo.

-Tiene que aprender a bailar para seducir -dice Kiyoko.

-Aprender a seducir con la mirada y el caminar -dice Yachi - la actitud ya la tiene, no tendría que cambiar mucho, solo pequeñas cosas - dice la pequeña rubia examinando a Hinata a profundidad.

-¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! - grita Kuroo - ¡ÉL NO PUEDE HACER ESTO! - vuelve a gritar mientras sale de la sala a toda prisa, azotando la puerta al salir de ahí.

-Vamos a dejar hasta aquí a conversación -dice Daichi tranquilo - Kiyoko entrégame un informe de lo que tiene que tener Hinata para que, en dado caso de que se realice su plan, realice la misión con éxito - le dice a la pelinegra que solo asiente.

-También piensen en otros métodos para obtener información - dice Bokuto - no creo que nadie se sienta a gusto con que Hinata se prostituya, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

-Por lo pronto vayan a hacer sus labores - dice Daichi - y Hinata ve a descansar a tu habitación, adelanta tareas para que pienses en otra cosa - le dice severo dando por terminada la reunión.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras en la mansión todos estaban estresados para encontrar una solución que no afectara tanto la seguridad del pequeño cuervo, en un apartamento en la ciudad Kageyama y Kunimi empezaban a planear como sacar información al pequeño cuervo.

-Deberías hacerte su amigo - dice Kunimi - para que cuando ya te tenga confianza le quites información.

-Sí, eso ya lo había pensado - dice Kageyama - pero qué tal si no es miembro del grupo, lo meteríamos en problemas -dice un poco pensativo.

-Bueno en ese caso te habrás hecho un amigo y no le haríamos nada - dice Kunimi - sino es un miembro activo del KAFUNE no tenemos porque hacerle algo.

-Pues si, pero mientras a su familia ya la matamos - dice Kageyama enojado - y si no tiene nada que ver, la muerte de Kindaichi habría sido en vano.

-Lo sé, espero que ese chico sea un mieMbro activo, sino Oikawa tendrá un gran enemigo entre sus filas - dice Kindaichi con semblante serio.

-¿De verdad? Ustedes eran como los perros fieles de Oikawa, dudo que te pongas en su contra -se burla Kageyama, provocando que Kunimi se moleste y gruña levemente - otra cosa, no te preocupes de que se sepa lo que dijiste sobre volverte su enemigo, yo no diré nada pero deberías checar el departamento para ver si no hay dispositivos que te pudieran haber grabado diciendo eso -le dice mientras sonríe de lado - ten cuidado, esa información en manos equivocadas pueden costarte la vida.

Kunimi se queda en shock, pensando que Kageyama tiene razón y comienza a buscar por todo el departamento mientras Kageyama se queda en la sala del departamento con el celular en mano y el contacto del pequeño chico en la pantalla del mismo; piensa seriamente en si debe de mandarle mensaje, ya pasó un día desde que se conocieron o hizo contacto con su objetivo, duda un poco que alguien que puede mostrar esa cara de dolor al perder a su familia, si quiera pueda hacer algo malo en contra de otros, de verdad lo duda mucho pero ha aprendido a que las apariencias engañan, el simple hecho que lo comprueba es Oikawa, su aspecto físico y su forma de ser en sociedad impiden que creas que es un sádico, una persona que puede hacer lo peor de lo peor y que aún sabiendo todos sus pecados puede dar una sonrisa inocente y coqueta.

-Muy bien, empecemos con este juego pequeño cuervo - dice Kageyama mientras manda un mensaje a Hinata y al mismo tiempo se burla de Kunimi que busca como loco en todo el departamento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la mansión Kuroo, a pesar de estar sumamente enojado manda llamar a Lev para que lleve el mensaje de Daichi a la empresa principal del Shiratorizawa, no espera mucho por su buen amigo y se asegura de advertirle que no puede ir armado y que use sus encantos para que solo el líder lo pueda leer y con eso evitar malos entendidos. Una vez que su amigo se va, este decide ir a la habitación de Hinata; al llegar encuentra la puerta un poco abierta y al irse acercando escucha que Suga y Hinata están discutiendo, así que se acerca despacio y con cuidado para no hacer ruido y así poder escuchar mejor.

-Por Dios Hinata, lo que propusiste es una locura - dice Sugawara sumamente enojado pero sin levantar la voz.

-Lo sé Suga-san pero no puede pensar en otra cosa, con decirle que le tuve que preguntar a Tsukkishima si era buena idea o tenia otra mejor, pero no se le ocurrió nada - le dice Hinata mientras siente como vibra su celular dentro de su pantalón - además no va a ser tan difícil, ya lo hice y las únicas personas que en verdad me detenían para no volver a hacerlo ya no están aquí - dice el pequeño con mirada triste pero seguro de que puede hacer lo que propuso.

-Y Kuroo, ¿no te importa él? - pregunta Suga mientras se sienta al lado del pequeño cuervo.

-Claro que si me importa, decidimos estar en una relación pero eso no debe de interferir con el deber al grupo - le responde el pequeño con la mirada gacha - sé que se molestó muchísimo con la idea pero no queda de otra, ademas...de ser necesario terminaría con él - dice el pequeño aguantando las ganas de llorar, lo que hace que Suga lo abrace y sienta que ese pequeño sería el que más sufriría con esta misión pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿De verdad quieres terminarlo? - le pregunta Suga - llevan muy poquito juntos pero se nota que lo quieres. 

-Los celos no son buenos Suga-san - dice Hinata - y él no los va a poder controlar, porque sí, me voy a acostar con Oikawa y el líder del Shiratorizawa, los tendré a mis pies, los seduciré a tal grado que no van a poder dejarme - es escuchar eso Suga solo puede respirar profundo y calmarse, sabe que el pequeño ya tomo una decisión y no va a echarse para atrás.

-¿Y la escuela?, ya no vas a tener mucho tiempo - le dice Suga.

-Ya hable con mis maestros y me dijeron que puedo ir solo a los finales o presentarme a hacer el exámen único para sacar la prepa, va a ser pesado pero puedo hacerlo, el exámen es el próximo mes y uno de ellos me va a inscribir y ayudar en lo que pueda, me mandaron el material de estudio y bueno sera más fácil le dice Hinata contento, demostrando que cuando quiere hacer algo lo hace sin dudar.

-Bien, has lo que creas necesario, hablare con Kiyoko para que busque una escuela de danza - dice Suga - si quieres seducir a esos dos , debes aprender a moverte sensual y seducir, tal y como dijo Yachi.

-Yo conozco una escuela cerca del Skytree, es muy buena - dice Hinata entusiasmado - siempre he querido estar en esas clases.

-Bien, cuando puedas ve a investigar y me avisas, no importa cuanto cuesten las clases, las pagaremos - dice Suga para después levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta - descansa Shouyo, al salir, ve a Kuroo y le da un ligero apretón en el hombro.

-Sino quieres perderle habla con él tranquilamente y date cuenta que no va a cambiar de decisión - le dice Suga para después irse a la oficina de Daichi para avisarle de las decisiones de Hinta.

-¿Puedo pasar? - pregunta Kuroo mientras ve a Hinata en la cama con el celular en mano y jugando con el mismo-

-Pasa, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? - pregunta Hinata sin quitar la vista del celular.

-Quiero disculparme contigo y hablar sobre lo que propusiste - le dice Kuroo mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

-Escuchaste lo que le dije a Suga-san - le dice Hinata mirándolo a los ojos y dejando el teléfono aun lado mientras vibra otra vez - no voy a echarme para atrás y sabes perfectamente que no lo vas a poder soportar ¿qué sugieres hacer? Yo no quiero dejarte - le dice mientras sostiene sus manos - yo no le pertenezco a nadie, tu eres libre y yo también, no somos cosas, dime Kuroo - le acaricia el rostro - ¿podrás con los celos cuando veas como el líder del Shiratorizawa me toma, cuando sepas que estoy bailando para ellos y otros más, cuando entrego mi cuerpo y hago con otros lo mismo que hago contigo?

-Tú no harás con ellos lo mismo que haces conmigo - le dice Kuroo con lágrimas en los ojos - yo te hago el amor Hinata, no solo es sexo - le dice mientras lo abraza con cuidado para no lastimarlo - yo no quiero que me dejes, aceptaré tus decisiones pero por favor prométeme que no les entregarás tu corazón - le dice mientras toma su rostro con cuidado y acaricia sus labios - júralo Hinata, mi mente solo necesita ese juramento, júrame que no entregarás tu corazón a nadie más que a mi.

Hinata solo asiente y acerca la cara de Kuroo a la suya comenzando a besarse lentamente, saboreando el sabor del pelinegro, ese sabor a café amargo que tanto le gusta, pasa los brazos por su cuello acercándolo más para jugar con su cabello, siente como poco a poco el pelinegro lo va acomodando en la cama para seguir besándose, siente las caricias de Kuroo en su cuerpo; le asombra que a pesar de estar lastimado, su cuerpo no duele, sabe que el pelinegro lo esta acariciando suavemente para no volver a dañarlo y lo agradece, se da cuenta que ese chico en verdad lo quiere y aunque el quiere seguir el beso y profundizarlo más, Kuroo poco a poco va terminando el beso para por fin darle uno en la frente.

-Después haremos lo que quedó pendiente pero ahorita hay que esperar para que te mejores - le dice Kuroo mientras lo abraza y pega a su cuerpo sin poder evitar irse quedando dormidos poco a poco.

Después de dos horas Asahi fue el asignado de despertar a Kuroo y Hinata, así que cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto del pequeño cuervo se sorprendió levemente de encontrarlo en brazos de Kuroo, aunque agradecía el que le evitaran un poco de trabajo, estaba cansado buscando información en Internet para poder darse ideas y así desechar la que había propuesto Hinata pues le horrorizaba el tener que ver al pequeño vendiendo su cuerpo para asegurar el éxito del plan. Cuando logró despertar a Hinata le dijo que los esperaban para comer y que le hiciera el favor de despertar a Kuroo y cuando tuvo una afirmación salió del cuarto para brindar privacidad al par.

-Bien, una vez que ya estamos alimentados solo quiero decirles que dejen de buscar ideas - dice Daichi mientras observa de reojo a Kuroo que solo puede cerrar sus manos dejando blancos sus nudillos de la fuerza con que lo hace - Hinata ya ha hecho muchos cambios a su horario y por otro lado no tenemos tiempo en un mes iremos al Shiratorizawa y conoceremos al líder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Seguro que quieres unirte al KAFUNE?, son un grupo serio, pueden parecer insignificantes pero no lo son -dice Tendou.

-Sí, quiero ver de que son capaces de hacer - dice el líder con una voz profunda - además no me gustan las negativas y Oikawa se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Es raro, pero bueno será divertido - dice Tendou con una sonrisa malvada - quiero ver que clase de monstruos hay en el KAFUNE, además quiero saber que clase de regalo te traerán.

-Ellos saben perfectamente mis gustos en regalos y no se irán a lo seguro, esos tres líderes no son nada idiotas - dice serio - veremos si tienen lo necesario para que seamos sus aliados.

-Muero de ganas por ver eso - dice Tendou mientras sonríe y sale de la cama de su líder para ponerse una bata y dirigirse a su habitación para tomar una ducha.


	15. Capítulo 15: Inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "El mundo es un lugar extraño, (... ). Siempre el mismo, pero siempre una sorpresa."   
> Anthony Bruno

Era un nuevo día en la mansión, habían pasado tres días de que el aviso se había mandado y al parecer aún no contestaban, cosa que a Daichi no le gustaba mucho que digamos pero sabían que el líder del Shiratorizawa era una persona ocupada pero aún así si no recibía respuesta pronto, tendría que buscar otro aliado, el cual ya sabía quien sería aunque no era tan fuerte como el Shiratorizawa.  
Mientras tanto Hinata había ido a la escuela de baile en esos días para arreglar los horarios, Yachi siempre era la que lo acompañaba pues Kuroo no quería dejarlo solo, además que su cuerpo estaba tardando en sanar; también se había esado mandando mensajes con el chico que había conocido en el SKYTREE, era una persona muy divertida aunque sabía que no podía confiar mucho a pesar de que le daba buena espina el chico.  
-Vamos Kageyama, sabes que tuve un pequeño accidente y no puedo salir -texteaba Hinata divertido pues le gustaba hacer enojar al chico.  
-Eres idiota, ya te lo dije pero vas a empezar clases de baile, si quieres después de tus clases vamos a tomar un café, así me das una excusa para salir de mi cueva - leía divertido Hinata.  
-Bien, mañana será mi primera clase, te veo a las 7 para el dichoso café - textea el pequeño cuervo mientras sonríe y ve de reojo entrar a Kuroo.  
-Hinata, ya llegó la respuesta del Shiratorizawa - le dice Kuroo -¿porque sonríes tanto? - le pregunta mientras gatea en la cama acercándose al pequeño y acariciando sus piernas en su paso.  
-Solo son unos vídeos de youtube graciosos - le dice Hinata mientras deja el celular a un lado y le sonríe al mayor.  
-Ponme atención pequeño - le dice Kuroo mientras mete las manos por las bermudas del pequeño cuervo que solo sonríe.  
-¿No debemos bajar para saber que pasó? - le pregunta Hinata mientras de un momento a otro e ignorando el dolor de sus costados queda encima de Kuroo - no creo que tengamos tiempo para esto - le dice mientras se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás restregando su trasero en el miembro de Kuroo.  
-Mhm...si, pero podemos jugar un poquito - responde mientras acaricia el miembro de Hinata haciendo que suelte un ligero suspiro. - ummm algo aquí esta reaccionando pequeño...¿te gusta? - le pregunta mientras lo mira con lujuria.  
-Es estúpido que lo preguntes - dice Hinata que se restriega con más ganas en Kuroo, que comienza a reaccionar ya ponerse duro - pero tenemos que bajar hora - le dice mientras se aparta de su pareja sacando la lengua mientras camina a la puerta - anda que nos deben estar esperando y es de mala educación dejar esperando a las personas.  
Kuroo lo único que puede hacer es reírse y levantarse rápido para alcanzar a su pareja y abrazarlo mientras lo carga como si fuera un pequeño costal de papas haciéndolo protestar y gritar pero también que soltara una carcajada al ver como Kuroo lo cargaba con cuidado para no lastimarlo y cuando estaban en la puerta de la sala decirle al oído que iba a pagar por dejarlo con ganas.  
-Bien tortolitos, gracias por llegar - dice Daichi un poco serio pero con una ligera sonrisa de lado.  
-Perdón Daichi-san pero Kuroo no me dejaba bajar - dice Hinata sentándose junto a Sugawara acurrucándose mientras era abrazado por el peliplateado.  
-Sí te creo- dice Daichi sonriéndole - bueno vamos al punto, el Shiratorizawa nos quiere dentro de tres semanas en una de sus propiedades, van a hacer una pequeña celebración por haber aceptado el trato, nos dicen que no es necesario un regalo, ¿Qué opinas Hinata? -le pregunta Dachi.  
-Bueno, creo que debemos de seguir como habíamos acordado, aunque me voy a ofrecer para darle placer, creo que también puedo probar mis habilidades recien adquiridas en armas, combate, etc -dice Hinata mientras de reojo observa a Kuroo - solo para que no crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo.  
-Esa es una buena idea, pero trataremos de que no sea necesario - dice Suga mientras acaricia la cabeza del pequeño cuervo.  
-Bueno, si es así entonces debes comenzar a la de ya con tus clases - dice Bokuto.  
-Sí, de hecho mañana empiezo, tomaré dos horas de clases - dice Hinata - de hecho Yachi y yo hablamos con el profesor y nos hicimos pasar por agentes del gobierno y el dueño del salón aceptó el ayudarme para que aprenda rápido.  
-Muy bien hecho, entonces eso es todo - dice Daichi levantándose mientras toma la mano de Suga - vayan preparando todo lo necesario y no importa que tengamos al Shiratorizawa de aliados, hay que entrenarnos mucho más ahora que sabemos que nos van a apoyar.  
Inmediatamente todos se fueron a entrenar, estaban completamente de acuerdo con su líder pues el peligro iba a estar más cerca de ellos y tenían que prepararse lo mejor posible; entre Kiyoko y Yachi informaron a los demás integrantes importantes del KAFUNE para que estuvieran listos, en especial a los que se encontraban en el territorio de Oikawa para que estuvieran más alertas.   
Después de algunos entrenamientos de tiro y combate cuerpo a cuerpo Hinata se estaba alistando para sus clases de baile cuando de pronto llegó un mensaje a su celular, lo abrió y sonrió inmediatamente, era Kageyama y le decía que estaba ansioso por eso café que se iban a tomar, en eso estaba cuando vio a Kuroo entrar a su habitación y sin espera dejó el celular para prestarle atención.  
-¿Quién te va a llevar a tus clases? - le pregunta Kuroo mientras lo acomoda encima de él.  
-Voy a ir solo, es mejor, a sí no levantamos sospechas - le dice el pequeño cuervo mientras le da pequeños besos en la boca.  
-No me gusta la idea, puede que te pase algo - le dice Kuroo mientras le acaricia la espalda - ¿quieres que te lleve?.  
-No, tienes cosa que hacer, además...- le dice mientras se estremece por la caricia recibida impidiendo seguir - no quiero que me veas bailar, solo lo harás hasta que aprenda bien y serás el primero en disfrutar de mi habilidad.  
-Eso me parece perfecto - contesta Kuroo para momentos después comenzar a besarse intensamente, metiendo sus manos en la camisa de Hinata disfrutando la piel suave y blanca, mordiendo el labio inferior de pequeño logra hacerlo jadear y con eso meter su lengua en la boca contraria, empezando así una batalla de lenguas en la que cada uno busca dominar al otro; sin poder evitarlo Hinata comienza a contonearse, le encanta como es tocado por Kuroo, su piel se enciende y sus hormonas se alocan, siente como la lujuria comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo.  
-Ah, Hinata, sigue así - dice Kuroo mientras lo toma de las caderas y ayuda al vaivén de su cuerpo.  
Hinata comienza a besar el cuello del pelinegro y a chuparlo, dejando gruesas marcas que tardarán un tiempo en borrarse.  
-Me tengo que ir Kuroo -le dice suavemente el pequeño cuervo mientras detiene sus movimientos.  
-Está bien cariño -le dice mientras se separan - ve con cuidado.  
-Ok, regreso en un rato - le da un suave beso en la boca y sale apresurado de la mansión.  
Deapues de algunos minutos Hinata llega al estudio de baile, espera a que el profesor del grupo termine con su clase para acercarse ydespues de un momento platicando comienza a hacer estiramientos para no lastimar su cuerpo.  
-Muy bien, veamos que tanto tienes que aprender -le dice el profesor al cual le dijo que tiene que hacerse pasar por un striper para una misión.  
Hinata comienza a tratar de seguir al profesor, en el baile de piso solo tiene que intentar moverse unpoco más sensual y eso le tomará un poco de tiempo pues ya tiene una sensualidad innata en él, peroen lo que se refiere al pole dance es diferente, así que despues de 1 hora ambis deciden dedicarle cuerenta y cinco minutos al baile de piso y lo que resta al pole dance.  
La clase termina antes de lo esperado y Hinatarevisa su celular para avisarle a Kageyama, solo espera pocos minutos para recibir respuesta y sale del estudio de baile; pasados quince minutos como lo prometió, llega Kayegama.  
-Hey, que alegría el volver a verte, ¿Cómo has estado? -le pregunta Kageyama mientras se dan un buen abrazo.  
-Bien, muchas gracias -le dice Hinata mientrasse separan -¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?, salí con tiempo de sobra ymuero de hambre.  
-Claro que sí -responde y mientras se dirigen a un pequeño restaurante que conoce el menor van platicando sobre sus vidas; obviamente omiten los detalles escabrosos, aunque se sorprende que Hinata le comente que tiene pareja.  
-¿No se va a enojar si sabe que sales conmigo? -le pregunta el ojiazul.  
-No, eres mi amigo y no tiene porquenenojarse -le dice el pequeño mientras entran al restaurante -además no hacemos nada malo.  
Cuando por fin les dan una mesa Kageyama se da cuenta que el restaurante es bastante sencillo pero aún así tiene un ambiente cálido y le gusta, poco a poco se van conociendo y no puede evitar el que el chico le caiga bien, también se da cuenta que la pareja de ese pequeño es afortunada por tenerlo pero aún así no olvida a lo qur vino y es necesario comenzar a sacarle información.  
-A todo esto, ¿Por qué empezaste a tomar clases de baile?, según me dijiste eres del servicio en la casa donde vives -le pregunta mientras bebe un poco de su soda.  
-Sí, pero termino pronto mis labores que no son muchas y bueno con la paga que me dan me di este lujo, siempre he querido aprender a bailar -le dice sonriente.  
-Vaya, deben pagarte bien para eso -le dice.  
-No me quejo, pagan bien y yo no gasto mucho, como soy el más joven me permiten usar muchas cosas de la casa, debido a que estoy estudiando -le duce mientras se mete un pequeño bocado de su cena -les da gusto.  
-No hables con comida en la boca idiota -le dice Kageyama - es asqueroso - termina soltando una carcajada al ver al pequeño que parecía una ardilla metiendo semillas en su boca.

-No te burles de mi tontoyama -le dice Hinata una vez que pasa el bocado logrando sacar una carcajada al pelinegro para que después se le uniera a ella.  
-Idiota -le dice Kageyama -y tus jefes ¿a qué se dedican?  
-Según tengo entendido uno es entrenador de Volleyball y el otro es maestro de secundaria, ambos trabajan en una escuela privada y les pagan bien -le dice sonriente mientras se limpia la boca - ¿Por qué preguntas?.  
-Solo curiosidad, tienes suerte de tener unos buenos jefes, el mío es un imbécil.  
-Bueno, pero te paga bien - le dice Hinata - es lo que cuenta, para la otra que salgamos trae a tu amigo, me contaste que perdió a su pareja, hay que sacarlo adelante.  
-Sí, pero es muy necio - le dice Kageyama.  
-Es normal, si yo perdiera a mi pareja me sentiría mal - le responde serio.  
-Por lo que veo ella es una buena chica, me alegro - le dice Kageyama - es muy afortunada, eres un gran chico.  
-Bueno, mi pareja no es un ella -le dice Hinata.  
-¿Cómo? -pregunta- ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Soy gay tontoyama, pensé que se notaba - le dice Hinata un poco temeroso de recibir el rechazo de su nuevo amigo, pues en la sociedad el ser homosexual es un tema muy controvertido.  
-Ya veo...- le dice Kageyama asombrado - bueno eso no importa, a mi no me molesta, yo no sé ni que preferencia sexual ten go, nunca me he interesado en ese tema del amor, mi trabajo es lo más importante para mi.  
-¿En serio? que idiota eres - dice Hinata riéndose- bueno ya te llegará el amor - le dice coon una gran sonrisa que provoca en Kageyama un pequeño estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo - bueno me tengo que ir, ya es tarde, pasado mañana te veo.  
Se levantan de la mesa y pagan la cuenta de cada uno, al salir siguen platicando amenamente, mientras caminan a la parada de autobús que tiene que tomar Hinata, siguen hablando de tonterías y de la manera en la que pueden sacar a Kunimi de su depresión hasta que llega el autobús del pequeño cuervo, provocando que se despidan y cada quien se vaya hacia su casa. Kageyama sonríe pues se lo paso bien con el pequeño pero también un poco confundido por el estremecimiento, la duda de que lo mas probable es que mataran a cuatro inocentes pues ese pequeño no parecía capaz de entrar en un grupo yakuza, era demasiado bueno y hasta podría decirse que inocente.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Iwaizumi como buena mano derecha de Oikawa siempre estaba al pendiente de los compromisos de su jefe, era el que mejor lo comprendía y daba hasta su vida por él, a pesar de que el idiota fuera un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo.  
-Ven Iwa-chan, me siento solo - le dice Oikawa haciendo un pequeño puchero.  
-Cállate mierdakawa, sino termino de checar estos sobres se va a acumular el trabajo - le dice el interpelido sin mirarlo.  
-Eres malo Iwa-chan, simpre me rechazas y tratas mal.  
-Te lo mereces, siempre que Kageyama se va de misión es cuando me molestas y pides atención, pero si se encuentra cerca a mi ne me haces caso.  
-Eso suena a celos iwa-chan - le dice un muy divertido Oikawa - pero sabes que solo lo hago porque me gusta molestarlo, sé perfectamente que me odio y eso me provocan más ganas de someterlo a mí.  
-Eres asqueroso - le dice - sabes perfectamente que él solo está a tu servicio porque prometiste matar a los responsables del asesinato de su familia.  
-Sí pero ambos sabemos que nosotros fuimos, así que podemos usar eso a nuestro favor - dice oikawa mientras se levanta y se acerca a iwaizumi.  
-Estorbas mierdakawa, déjame leer esta invitación - le dice mientra oikawa se sienta en sus piernas.  
-Pero quiero coger iwa-chan - le dice al oído mientras le acaricia el cuello.  
-Entonces ponme de humor - le dice mientras se hace hacia atrás mientras sigue leyendo la carta.  
Oikawa ni tardo ni perezoso se hinca frente a él y comienza a desabrochar el pantalón con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acaricia el pecho, Iwaizumi simplemente se deja hacer mientras lee las invitación y va deshaciéndose de las que no son importantes y pueden enviar a un representante para que se haga constar la presencia del grupo en dichos eventos; de pronto Oikawa muerde suavemente su miembro mientras trae su ropa interior puesta, provocando que suelte un gemido profundo.  
-Parece que te gustó eso Iwa-chan -le dice Toruu sonriente - vamos a ver que más puedo lograr sacar de ti.  
-Oikawa, tenemos que ir a esta inauguración, es por parte del Grupo Dateko, es un bar nuevo y exclusivo que abrieron - le dice mientras toma lacabeza de Oikawa y jalando su cabello le hace verlo - me estas escuchando ¿verdad?  
-Sí, iwa-chan - le dice Oikawa mordiendose el labio disfrutando la agresividad recibida - ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir?  
-Dentro de un mes y medio, según dice aquí que es una invitación especial, el evento solo se hace durante los fines de semana y solo las personas más importantes del país pueden entrar - le dice Iwaizumi mientras pone la carta en el escritorio y le mete dos dedos en la boca que Oikawa comienza a chupar - es un show exclusivo así que tenemos que ir ¿entendido? - le pregunta mientras Oikawa solo asiente y con sus manos saca el miembro del bóxer de Iwaizumi y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente,  
-Perfecto, no quiero que me salgas con una estupidez - le dice Iwaizumi.  
-Sí Iwa-chan ahora déjame seguir en lo que estaba - le dice Oikawa comenzando a lamer lentamente el miembro de éste, provocando que Iwazumi haga su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la atención recibida.


	16. Capítulo 16: Baile y seducción parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La seducción de los sentidos es tan penetrante, los caprichos de la imaginación son tan violentos, que el espíritu se forja un sueño lleno de deleites, transportes y éxtasis o, por lo menos, una novela de sensualidad viva y variada; luego, en la ocasión propia, el torrente contenido se desborda, rompiendo los diques de la ley y el deber."   
> Hippolyte Taine

-Dime Iwa-chan, ¿Por qué es necesario ir a ese dichoso evento? - le pregunta Oikawa mientras están descansando después de una sesión de sexo intensa.

-No te hagas idiota, sabes perfectamente que ahorita que estamos en conflicto con KAFUNE tenemos que buscar más aliados, no necesitas hacerte de muchos más enemigos - le dice Iwaizumi - además Dateko es un grupo fuerte, nunca hemos tenido problemas con ellos, así que hay que mantener las cosas así.

-Es molesto Iwa-chan, además las cosas han estado muy tranquilas y me estoy aburriendo demasiado - le dice mientras empieza a tocar el brazo de su amante - hay que hacer una reunión, e invitar al Johzenji y al Nehobi, ¿si iwa-chan?

-Haz lo que quieras - le dice Iwaizumi deteniendo la caricia y levantándose de la cama - me voy a trabajar.

-Eres malo Iwa-chan - le dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo Mierdakawa - le dice sonriendo de lado - no comas ansias, además tengo que organizar todo para tu fiesta.

-Eres el mejor Iwa-chan - le dice mientras lo ve salir de su habitación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En cierto Club exclusivo en la zona de antros de Tokio Bokuto, Akaashi y Hinata se encontraban frente al dueño de aquel hermoso establecimiento, esperando por su respuesta, le habían comentado lo que el KAFUNE tenía planeado, el porque de sus acciones y su probable aliado; sabían perfectamente que la persona frente a ellos era sumamente inteligente, no por nada era un grupo que a pesar de su fuerza se mantenía tranquilo, no invadía territorios ajenos ni dejaba que invadieran el suyo, aceptaba a todos los lideres de los diferentes grupos siempre y cuando no llevaran ningún tipo de arma y sus escoltas se quedaran 15 kilómetros lejos de donde se encontrarían, para simplificar era sumamente cauto.

-¿Por qué Daichi no se encuentra aquí? - pregunto el hombre frente a ellos.

-Tuvo unos incombenientes con un cargamento de armas, de hecho solo nosotros tres nos quedamos en la mansión porque estabamos entrenando - le responde Akaashi.

-Ya veo, esperemos que no pase a mayores - les dice tranquilamente.

-Bueno Kenji -dice Bokuto - nos vas a ayudar o mejor buscamos otro lugar, aunque eso sería una lastima, este lugar es bastante elegante.

-La zona VIP es aún mejor pero no sé si aceptar a su pequeño cuervo, tiene tatuajes en su cuerpo y eso lo va a poner en evidencia -les dice tranquilo.

Poco tiempo después entro un hombre muy alto y albino, con cara seria que le entrega Kenji un sobre Verde agua, comienza a leerlo y se queda un momento serio, empieza los pros y los contra de ayudarle a sus tres invitados, se debate entre la estabilidad de su zona y librarse por siempre de la gente de Oikawa.

-Primero tengo que ver que tan bien baila el pequeño cuervo, si me gusta ya tiene un pie dentro pero los tatuajes son un gran inconveniente - dice mientras observa albino.

-Aone prepara una pista, quiero ver bailar a este chico - dice mientras se levanta y hace que una señal para que los demás lo sigan.

Una vez que están en la pista Hinata hace unos cuantos calentamientos que le enseñaron y cuando se siente preparado y listo se quita la ropa que trae encima y queda únicamente en bóxer, se quita los zapatos y los deja a un lado, hace una señal y comienza la música, cuando la cantante comienza a cantar hace una serie de pasos de baile muy comunes, pero poco a poco va aumentando la sensualidad de sus pasos y movimientos, llegado el momento lentamente y al ritmo de la canción recorre su cuerpo con una de sus manos, haciendo que todos los presentes traguen fuerte, pues entre el sonrojo y el sudor que presenta Hinata, la escena es sumamente erótica, da una pequeña vuelta por la pequeña pista y sin más hace una se agacha abriendo las piernas, lamiéndose los labios lentamente y sin más se levanta y se acerca al tubo que hay en el centro de la pista, se recarga en él y acaricia su rostro lentamente con la punta de sus dedos lentamente y comienza a mover sus caderas acariciando su muslos,

Todos en el lugar quedan anonadados, pues ese pequeño desborda sensualidad, en ese momento Hinata mueve lentamente sus caderas y pone sus manos en su miembro y lo aprieta un poco haciendo que abra su boca, todos en el lugar reaccionan a esa acción acomodándose en sus asientos, Bokuto no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, lo mira con lujuria; Hinata en el comienzo de coro se sujeta al tubo y baja sensualmente para de un salto subirse en él, sosteniéndose con sus brazos y hace que su cuerpo gire al rededor del tubo, cae en el piso abierto de piernas, toma una respiración profunda, se levanta y vuelve a girar pero levanta las piernas abriéndolas formando una tijera y se deja caer al piso lentamente, comienza a moverse sensualmente mientras llega el final de la canción

-¿Entonces si nos vas a ayudar? - le pregunta Akaashi a Kenji, el cual está asombrado, al igual que todos los presentes.

-Hinata, dime ¿Cuánto llevas bailando? - le pregunta mientras observa como Aone le ayuda a vestirse y le proporciona una toalla humedecida para que se quite el sudor.

-Bueno llevo practicando muy poco son dos semanas aproximadamente - le dice mientras se sienta en la pista para recobrar el aliento - aunque voy a clases dos horas diarias, empecé con 3 días a la semana pero el profesor me dijo que fuera diario.

-¡Vaya, es muy poco tiempo! -dice asombrado Kenji - eres muy bueno y tienes talento, se nota que eres dedicado.

-Entonces, ¿podemos esperar tu apoyo o no? - le pregunta Bokuto que todavía mira al jadeante Hinata.

-Tienen mi apoyo pero lo que me sigue preocupando son los tatuajes, saben perfectamente que eso complica las cosas - les dice serio.

-¿Por qué no hace que los demás bailarines se tatúen? Es más fácil de camuflar los míos de esa manera- les dice Hinata acercándose junto a Aone - no tiene porque ser tan llamativos pero si que sean visibles en su cuerpo, a muchas personas les gustan los tatuajes.

-Él tiene razón, además sus tatuajes están muy bien hechos, llamará la atención - dice Aone - por otra parte muchos de los bailarines se quieren tatuar, no sería un problema.

-Pues bien, hagamos eso - suspira Kenji - entrena un poco más el Pole Dance, se te nota novato en eso, por lo demás creo que estarás bien.

-Tienen mi apoyo pero saben que sera caro ¿verdad? - les dice a Akaashi y Bokuto.

-Sí, ya lo teníamos contemplado, note preocupes y te mandaremos a Hinata para la fecha - dice Bokuto mientras se levantan y toma de la cintura a Akaashi pegándolo a su cuerpo - nos retiramos Kenji, quiero saber que pasó con Daichi y los demás.

-Entendido, espero verlos el día de la inauguración, saben que en mi territorio se prohíben los enfrentamientos así que no hay pretexto - le dice Kenji mientras les sonríe ligeramente.

-Ya veremos que se decide - dice Akaashi y salen des establecimiento.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando llegan a la mansión Hinaa va directamente a tomar una ducha y a descansar un poco antes de irse a sus clases de baile; cuando sale de la ducha y está listo con su ropa para las clases recibe un mensaje de su profesor avisándole que no va a poder darle clases por un problema personal, lo que Hinata agradece pues la rutina que hizo en el bar lo dejó bastante cansado y adolorido; está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando tocan a la puerta y se asoma Bokuto.

-Hinata necesito pedirte un favor - le dice muy serio.

-Pasa Bokuto-san y dígame que pasa - le dice Hinata sentándose en su cama para prestarle atención al líder búho.

-Por favor - toma las manos de Hinata entre las suyas - enséñale a bailar a Akaashi.

-¿Por qué quiere que aprenda? - le pregunta Hinata después de que se recupera del shock que tuvo al saber el favor.

-¡Hinata, eres jodidamente sensual, quiero que mi Akaashi me baile así! - dice Bokuto gritando y haciendo berrinche para que el pequeño cuervo acepte hacer su favor; Hinata sin poder evitarlo suelta la carcajada, pensando en que su jefe y amigo en verdad es muy idiota.

-Bokuto-san por favor no diga cosas innecesarias y deje de molestar a Hinata - le dice el chico inexpresivo a Bokuto.

-¡Pero Akaashi, yo quiero verte bailar! Tu cuerpo es muy sensual, necesito verte bailar para mi -le dice Bokuto mientras Akaashi se sonroja hasta el punto en que le hace competencia a un jitomate.

-por favor cállese Bokuto-san - le dice mientras Hinata se vuelve a reír fuerte.

-Claro que le enseñare a bailar Bokuto-san -le dice Hinata sonriendo - pero sólo si él de verdad quiere - y le sonríe a Akaashi que suspira aliviado por la buena salida que le dió de ese problema.

-¡Muchas gracias renacuajo! Mi vida sexual te lo va a agradecer - dice Bokuto sumamente entusiasmado mientras Akaashi lo saca a empujones de la habitación, agradeciendo silenciosamente a Hinata.

Después de que dejaran su habitación en silencio, Hinata le manda un mensaje a Kageyama avisándole que no va a tener clases y que por lo tanto no van a poder verse; después de enviar el dichoso mensaje se acurruca en su cama y se queda dormido al instante.

-...nata, Hinata - escucha entre sueños - Hinata despierta, debes de cenar- vuelve a escuchar a Kuroo y poco a poco va despertando.

-Hola, Kuroo - lo saluda y le da un pequeño beso en la boca que lo deja asombrado - no tengo hambre, quiero dormir - le dice mientras se acurruca en las almohadas y lo abraza por la cintura.

-Tienes que cenar aunque sea algo ligero - le dice - si quieres no te levantes pero te traeré algo para que comas ¿ok?

-Esta bien, pero que sea algo ligero - le dice mientras levanta su rostro pidiendo un beso, lo que sorprende a Kuroo pero gustoso se lo da para después ir por la cena del pequeño.

Minutos después Kuroo aparece con un sandwich y un vaso de leche, se los ofrece a Hinata que lo empieza a comer gustoso, mientras lo hace Kuroo pone la TV y comienzan a ver una película, estaba tan interesante que Hinata olvidó que tenía sueño y disfruto del pequeño placer de estar con su novio.

-Sabes, hice un amigo en mis clases de baile, es fotógrafo - le dice Hinata una vez que termina la película - hemos ido a tomar un café diario.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -le pregunta Kuroo un poco enfadado y celoso.

-No te enojes, simplemente no se había dado la oportunidad - le dice Hinata palmeando su pierna delicadamente notando el enojo de su novio - además, le dije que ya tenía novio.

-Entonces ¿somos novios? - le pregunta Kuroo en broma pero feliz de que ya tiene título su relación.

-Si no quieres podemos ser amigos con derechos y me pongo a coger con quien se me de la gana - le responde molesto y haciendo cara de enojado.

-Era broma, no te molestes - le dice soltando una suave risa y comienza a besar sus mejillas - me alegra que le aclararas que tienes una pareja y te sugiero que le digas que soy muy posesivo y celoso.

-No es necesario, solo somos amigos - le dice Hinata dándole un beso tierno - a todo esto, ¿qué pasó con el cargamento que fueron a ver?

-Fue un jodido problema, los chicos de Oikawa querían roban el cargamento pero por fortuna llegamos antes y pudimos evitar el robo, son unos bastardos - le dice Kuroo suspirando - pero eso no es importante, dime ¿Cómo es que Bokuto ya te vio bailar y yo no? - le pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Ya sabes que fue necesario, además no fue nada del otro mundo - le contesta sin darle importancia.

-Pues eso no fue lo que nos dijeron Bokuto y Akaashi, estaban emocionados y no paraban de decir cuán sexy eres - le dice Kuroo burlonamente hasta que ve que Hinata se queda serio - ¿Qué pasa? sabes que no me enoja que te viera bailar, al contrario, ahora estoy más ansioso que antes por ver tu baile pero me tengo que esperar hasta la inauguración del bar de los de Date para poder verte.

-No es eso lo que me molesta, ni siquiera es molestia, más bien es preocupación -le dice mientras lo voltea a ver.

-¿Qué te preocupa? - le pregunta.

-Me preocupa que dentro de una semana me voy a acostar con el líder del Shiratorizawa y dos semanas después con Oikawa - Kuroo se queda callado, había olvidado completamente ese detalle, nadie lo mencionaba pues era incómodo saber que el pequeño sol que había llegado a sus vidas tendría que hacer cosas como esa.

-Además no sé si te puedas controlar al verme coquetear con el líder del Shiratorizawa - le dice Hinata, mientras la preocupación y ansiedad que siente se refleja en su mirada y rostro - estoy seguro que me va a querer tocar enfrente de todos, solo para humillarme o humillarlos a ustedes.

-No me acordaba de ese detalle Hinata - le responde Kuroo serio - no quería pensar en eso pero tienes razón, no sé si me pueda controlar, así que tomaré medidas para no hacer ninguna estupidez, pero también para que tú estés bien cuando te regresen a nosotros - le dice acariciando su rostro - no te preocupes por mi, yo se que esas personas no son importantes para ti y que solo yo soy el que está en tus pensamientos y con él único que haces el amor.

-Sabes que es así, por favro, no vayas a hacer locuras ¿ok? - le dice Hinata acariciando el rostro de su novio lentamente para poco a poco hacer que se recueste en sus piernas para acariciar su cabello e ir haciéndole un masaje capilar, logrando así que Kuroo ronronee y quede adormilado en sus piernas.

-Vamos a dormir cariño, es tarde y mañana será un día pesado - dice Kuroo mientras se levanta y quita la parte de arriba de su pijama y se mete en las sabanas de la cama de Hinata, el cual se vuelve a acostar y deja que el pelinegro lo acerque a su cuerpo, quedando apresado en sus fuertes brazos dejando que poco a poco les gane el sueño, borrando así las preocupaciones de cada uno.


	17. Capítulo 17: Nuevos conocimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sin mentiras la humanidad moriría de desesperación y aburrimiento"  
> Anatole France

Las semanas pasaban rápido, Hinata había participado ya en dos balaceras, una contra el Jozhenji y otra con el Nohebi, ambas buscaban frenar la llegada de armas a uno de los clientes del KAFUNE; para Hinata la adrenalina fue lo mejor, le encantaba esa sensación y para mejorar todo, demostró que los entrenamientos funcionaban y recibir una felicitación por parte de Daichi fue lo mejor, se sentía útil.

En el último enfrentamiento todos sabían que ya estaba más que declarado el inicio del enfrentamiento entre el Aoba y sus aliados contra el KAFUNE, todos estaban tensos pues sus rutas de comercio estaban siendo afectadas, por más que quisieran les faltaba gente y faltaba aún una semana para la reunión con el Shiratorizawa, lo que no era de mucha ayuda.

-Calma Daichi, tines que mantenerte con la cabeza fría sino no vas a poder con todo - le dijo Suga mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla para poder recostarse junto a su pareja.

-Me trato de calmar pero todo se está viniendo abajo - le responde sawamura - no quiero perder esas rutas de comercio, son las mejores y las ganamos con mucho esfuerzo.

-Lo sé, estuve ahí, pero desesperarse no traerá nada bueno -le dice Suga- además hay que preocuparnos por la proxima reunión, la seguridad de Hinata y que no nos maten al mismo tiempo -le dice mientras se recuesta y busca los brazos de su amante.

-Esto es estresante Koushi, mi mayor preocupación es Hinata, eso de venderse es jodidamente retorcido, aún más cuando me contaste por todo lo que pasó -le dice serio y abrazandolo, acercando sus cuerpos.

-Lo sé, es horrible -comienzan a quedarse dormidos hasta que un apresurado Asahi entra a la habitacion de ambos, provocándole a ambos un susto enorme.

-Perdón pero tengo noticias importantes -les dice mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.  
-¿Qué es? -le pregunta Sawamura enfadado por la intrusión.

-Me llegó información de Ennoshita sobre Oikawa e Iwaizumi, están en Miyagi, muy cerca de su ubicación, me pidieron permiso para hacer contacto con ellos y se los otorgue -les dice mientras traga fuerte ante la mirada molesta de sus dos amigos-tranquilos, les dije que no hicieran nada estúpido porque esos dos son peligrosos.

-Bien, ya no se puede hacer nada -dice Daichi suspirando -ahora si me haces el favor déjanos descansar fue un jodido día de mierda y me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Sí, perdona - le dice Asahi cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes, Ennoshita, Saeko y los otros no son estúpidos, estarán bien -le dice Siga tratando de calmar a ambos chicos -ademas su negocio es completamente legal, no tienen como ligarlos a nosotros; es más, son los únicos que no tienen tatuajes en su cuerpo por lo mismo de su seguridad.

\----------------------------------------------------(っ◕ ‿ ◕)っ--------------------------------------------------------

En Miyagi Oikawa e Iwaizumi buscaban el restaurante que las personas de la limpieza de su casa les recomendaron, era un poco enredado dar con la dirección por ser la primera vez que iban, los alrededores les recordaban su infancia y los buenos momentos que pasaron con la familia de Oikawa, todo era lindo en esos momentos, ambos eran felices y tenían sueños; sueños que se vinieron abajo cuando asesinaron a sus padres y abuelos, dejándolos a la deriva y a cargo de cosas que no tenían la capacidad de sobrellevar.

-Iwai-chan debes girar aquí a la izquierda - le dice Oikawa checando al GPS -ya estamos a cinco minutos.

-Que bueno, las indicaciones del señor nos ayudaron mucho - le dice antes de voltear a verlo con el celular y el GPS activado, haciendo que se molestara - ¡Idiota porque no activaste el GPS desde hace horas, te pasas mierdakawa!.

-No te enojes iwa-chan, apenas me acordé - le dice sacandole la lengua haciendo enojar a Iwaizumi.

Encontraron el restaurante rapidamente, tenía un letrero naranja llamativo que tenía el nombre de "El nido" en letras negras grandes y bonitas, un portón negro y elegante que les llamó mucho la atención. Cuando entraron notaron que estaba vacio pero el olor a comida era muy apetitoso, a ambos chicos les gruño el estómago por el delicioso olor.

-Hola ¿hay alguien atendiendo? - pregunta Iwaizumi con voz fuerte.

-Un momento por favor - le contestan desde la cocina.

En lo que esperan los chicos observan detenidamente el lugar, es sencillo pero elegante y muy limpio, cosa que les gusta, toman un menú que se encuentra sobre la barra y se dan cuenta que tiene mucha variedad de platos pero que por día se especializan en uno.

\- Iwa-chan me gusta este lugar -le dice Oikawa mientras lo toma de la mano.

-No seas asqueroso -le dice mientras suelta su mano -no te precipites, hay que probar la comida y luego decides.

-Disculpen la tardanza pero no esperábamos clientes temprano - les informa Ennoshita antes de darse cuenta de quienes eran las personas que lo esperaban y analizaban a detalle.

-No te preocupes, es muy temprano y es normal que no haya muchos clientes pero para nosotros es mejor - le dice Oikawa sonriendo - dime, ¿podríamos probar algunos de tus platillos?

-Lo que pasa es que vamos a tener una reunión en unos días y nos gustaría contratar el servicio de banquetes de este lugar - le dice Iwaizumi - nos lo recomendaron algunos de nuestros trabajadores.

-¡Oh!, permítame checar que platillos están listos, no creo que sean muchos pero déjenme ver que puedo hacer - les dice Ennoshita mientras espera que Saeko no haga alguna tontería cuando les pida que los atienda - Por favor tomen asiento ya ahorita mando a alguien que les ofrezca alguna bebida o aperitivo.

-Claro, no te preocupes y ve con calma - le dice Iwaizumi mientras ve desaparecer al chico pelinegro.

Mientras ambos chicos esperaban en una de las pequeñas mesas del restaurante, disfrutando de la buena música del lugar, Saeko trataba de calmarse para ir a atenderlos por orden de Ennoshita, estaba entusiasmada pues pensaba que podrían matarlos ahí mismo.

-No hagas nada imprudente, no podemos subestimarlos - le advierte Ennoshita - sabes que son tipos de cuidado, hay que ir desmantelando a su grupo poco a poco y para eso requerimos obtener información y si nos contratan para su evento podremos ver que tantos son en su grupo y alianza.

-Es frustrante, pero te haré caso - le contesta la rubia - iré a atender a esos bastardos. Una vez fuera con ambos chicos siendo atendidos Ennoshita y Narita preparaban los platillos que tenían listos; estaban tratando de dar buena impresión para ser contratados y brindar información a la casa central del KAFUNE. 

Después de un rato atendiendo a los lideres del Aoba Saeko, Ennoshita y Narita estaban perfectamente seguros de que los contratarían.

-Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció nuestra comida? - les pregunta Saeko con una sonrisa amable.

-De verdad es deliciosa - les dice Oikawa mientras Iwaizumi simplemente asiente para dara entender que está de acuerdo - nos gustaría contratar sus servicios.

-Claro, ¿qué día sería el evento? - dice Narita mientras saca una libreta para apuntar los datos.

-Sería en 2 semanas, el viernes y requeriría que llegaran como a las 4 de la tarde - dice Iwaizumi.

-Perfecto, ¿Para cuántas personas sería el banquete? - vuelve a preguntar.

-Pues creo que como unas 50 u 80 más o menos - responde Oikawa, alarmando tanto Iwaizumi como a los tres cuervos del lugar.

-Eso es mucha gente - dice Ennoshita nervioso - saldría bastante caro el banquete.

-No se preocupen por eso - dice Iwaizumi - pero me gustaría que ustedes sirvieran la comida durante la fiesta.

-No hay problema, aunque tendríamos que hablar con otro compañero - dice Saeko.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? - pregunta Oikawa.

-No se encuentra aquí pues tuvo que ir por más verduras y algunas cosas que nos faltan en la cocina.

-Ok, no hay problema con eso, solo lo quiero para el viernes dentro de quince días - les dice Iwaizumi mientras se levantan para irse.

-Disculpe no nos ha dado la localización del evento - le dice Narita mientras anota lo dicho en su libreta.

-No se preocupen, ese día vendremos por ustedes - le responde Oikawa.

-Esta bien pero por favor díganos con anticipación cuanto mide el lugar y su forma -le dice Saeko

\- ¿Para qué necesitan saber eso? - les dice Iwaizumi sumamente serio y emanando un aura aterradora.

-Simplemente para hacer un boceto de como nos vamos ubicar y que tipo de parrillas tenemos que llevar para mantener calientes los alimentos lo mejor posible -le dice Saeko mientras los ve interrogante, fingiendo el no saber porque Iwaizumi se pone tan a la defensiva.  
-Tranquilo Iwa-chan, solo hacen su trabajo - le dice Oikawa mientras lo toma de la cintura y hace círculos con sus dedos pulgares en su cintura -bueno nos retiramos, gracias y estaremos en contacto.

Después de unos minutos todos quedaron tranquilos y Ennoshita se comunico con Daichi para notificarles lo sucedido en el establecimiento y todo lo que habían logrado obtener entre platicas con los lideres del Aoba; platicaron un largo rato y se dieron cuenta que el evento de Oikawa y el de Shiratorizawa iban a estar llevándose acabo con pocos días entre ellos, por lo mismo no era nada bueno el pensar llevar acabo una emboscada pues no estarían bien preparados para poder ganarles a esos grupos; decidieron que solo contarían el número de integrantes con los que contaba la triada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Habían pasados varios días en los cuales Hinata se dedicaba a sus clases de baile, entrenamientos y como nueva actividad estaba el entrenamiento especial que le daba Aone-san con el manejo de las katanas, el albino le había dicho que siempre tenía que haber un integrante o dos en cada grupo que deberían ser buenos con el manejo de dicha arma y que por lo que sabía en el KAFUNE solo había un integrante medianamente capaz de utilizar la katana y era Akaashi, pero que aún sus conocimientos en el manejo eran muy bajos. Hinata ni tardo ni perezoso le pidió que le enseñara a lo que el otro accedió, habían formado un tipo de amistad que para los integrantes del Dateko era muy rara pero que para ellos estaba bien, se entendían y aprendían uno del otro.

Los entrenamientos eran pesados pero estaba tomando frutos, entrenaba casi todo el día con Aone, solamente respetando sus entrenamientos matutinos para después ir a sus clases de baile, pasaba a tomar un café con Kageyama, durante el camino a casa estudiaba, cenaba algo ligero y volvía a estudiar, por lo tanto cuando Kuroo entraba a la recamara del pequeño cuervo siempre lo encontraba dormido en el escritorio cosa que le daba ternura pero también un poco de frustración sexual; dejo pasar tres días así, tratando de respetar los tiempos de su niño, pero ya no podía más, estaba bastante molesto, quería tener a su niño antes de ir a la reunión con el Shiratorizawa.

-Hinata, ¿QuÉ tipo de Katanas estás utilizando? - le pregunta Kuroo mientras su pequeño pone un poco de música antes de irse a acostar con él.

-Bueno uso dos tipos - le dice mientras le pasa un bote lleno de palomitas con salsa picante - uso una Chisa y una Double Edge -le dice mientras se pone a comer palomitas.

-¿Porqué utilizas esas? - le pregunta mientras come.

-Pues las estoy probando, hasta ahorita me ha gustado la Chisa, es muy cómoda y aunque no es muy larga me muevo rápido - le dice sonriendo - aunque Aone no le gusta por lo corta pero la otra me parece muy pesada, mi estatura no ayuda mucho - le contesta Hinata suspirando.

-Pues para mi tu estatura es perfecta y según lo que vi en tu entrenamiento con Aone lo haces bastante bien, eres mucho mejor que Akaashi y eso ya es mucho -le dice mientras le acaricia la cara.

-Es lo que me dicen, ojala mejore más, quedan pocos días para la reunión con el Shiratorizawa y siento que debo mejorar antes de que llegue la fecha

-Eso espero y gracias por ese concepto que tienes de mi - le contesta Hinata mientras toma el bote y lo deja en el pequeño mueble que tiene a lado de la cama.

Toma a Kuroo de la playera y lo besa lentamente, haciendo que poco a poco quede sobre él, abriendo su piernas para que ambos estén en una posición cómoda; el beso va aumentando de intensidad, lo que empezó tierno poco a poco fue cambiando a pasión, las caricias aumentaban, la ropa salía sobrando, lentamente se desnudaron, pasando lenta y lujuriosamente sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, Kuroo no podía más pero Hinata era el que llevaba el ritmo de las caricias y eso le encantaba, le encantaba ver a su pequeño amante rojo de excitación, poco a poco dejo esos labios que lo volvían loco y fue bajando por el cuello, probando esa piel blanca que tanto le gustaba, suave y con un aroma exquisito, chupaba y mordía por donde sus labios pasaban, dirigiéndose lenta y tortuosamente a los pequeños botones rosas que tenía Hinata en su pecho.

-¡Ah, Kuroo! -exclama Hinata cuando siente la mordía que da Kuroo en sus pezones - no hagas eso, no quiero terminar rápido.

-No te preocupes por eso, mañana tienes día libre pequeño, podemos sobrepasarnos - le dice después de sopar en uno de los pequeños botones rosas - solo disfruta mi amor.

Sigue torturando los pequeños botones mientras una de sus manos baja lentamente por los costados del pequeño hasta llegar al miembro de su pequeño, comienza a masajearlo provocando gemidos fuertes provenientes de la boca del menor, juega en la punta con sus dedos, regando el líquido pre-seminal que sale de esta, poco va bajando repartiendo besos y mordidas por todo el abdomen hasta llegar a su destino; suelta el miembro y comienza a lamerlo lentamente, recorriendo cada vena, mordiendo ligeramente, provocando pequeños brinquitos en su amante, que lo único que puede hacer es gemir cada vez más fuerte, tomando las sabanas entre sus manos. Hinata no puede más y tomando la cabeza de Kuroo hace que su miembro quede completamente dentro de la misma, provocando el asombro del pelinegro; ya dentro de la boca de su novio Hinata comienza follar la boca del mismo, lo que hace que el otro también le ayude, las embestidas cada vez son más rápidas, Kuroo aguanta el constante golpeteo en su campanilla, aguanta las nauseas que le provocan con ayuda de la cara erótica de Hinata, le encanta verlo así y cuando sus miradas conectan, ve simplemente lujuria en su novio, lo que hace que su miembro palpite y que Hinata termine en su boca .

-Bien hecho mi amor - le dice Kuroo después de escupir el semen del menor en su mano - pero ahora es mi turno de sentir placer cariño y créeme que no seré para nada suave.

Voltea a Hinata y lo pone en cuatro, con el semen en su mano humedece el orificio del pequeño y sin avisarle mete un dedo dentro, provocando que su pequeño gima tanto de dolor como de placer y sin esperar a que se acostumbre comienza a moverlo dentro, metiendo y sacando, haciendo círculos, sus movimientos son rápidos y fuertes, muerde una de las nalgas de su novio con fuerza, provocando que gima duro, pidiéndole más dedos; obedeciendo las demandas del pequeño mete dos dedos y comienza a moverlos rápidamente, dilatando el pequeño espacio, Hinata sin poder contenerse más comienza a moverse ayudando a que los dedos lleguen más profundo pero las fuerzas en sus brazos se acaban y queda recostado en la cama, con el trasero levantado y abriendo su nalgas para que Kuroo tenga una mejor vista.

-Lo siento pero ya no puedo más - le dice Kuroo que al ver la acción del pequeño pierde la poco cordura que le queda y sacando los dedos del pequeño, dirige su miembro a la entrada palpitante y rosa que exige que la atienda algo más que dedos; sin detenerse mete de una sola estocada su miembro, provocando que Hinata grite y arque su espalda.

-Vamos Hinata, sopórtalo, se que puedes hacerlo - le dice Kuroo mientras comienza un vaivén rápido y brutal, le da dos fuertes nalgadas a Hinata que solo puede gemir como nunca, fuerte e intenso; Kuroo toma del cabello al pequeño y sigue embistiéndolo, fuerte hasta que Hinata le da un manotazo y con una fuerza que no sabe de donde sacó lo hace recostar y se posiciona encima de él.

-Oh cariño, déjame darte placer - le dice Hinata al oído para después morderle el lóbulo - no solo tú vas a dominar - le dice para después darle un beso lleno de amor y lujuria, jugando con sus lenguas, mordiendo su labio.  
Poniéndose sobre el miembro de Kuroo se mueve sobre él lentamente provocando varios gruñidos, le sonrié y poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo, hasta que siente el cuerpo de Kuroo preparándose para le orgasmo es como se detiene.

-Cariño no me hagas esto, sino te apuras tomare el mando y te lo haré pagar - le dice Kuroo con la mirada ensombrecida y llena de pasión, le provoca a Hinata un escalofrío involuntario que provoca que solo asienta y tomando el falo de su novio lo guía a su entrada necesitada de atención, poco a poco va haciendo que entre; cuando tiene la mitad dentro Kuroo mete lo restante de una sola y fuerte estocada, provocando un grito de placer en el pequeño cuervo.

Unos minutos después de que Hinata se acostumbro a tener a su novio dentro comenzó a moverse, provocando estocadas rápidas y duras, haciendo que Kuroo le ayudara poniendo las manos en su cadera, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en las mismas; cuando Hinata se cansa de estar brincando sobre Kuroo comienza a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás frenéticamente, en la habitación solo se escuchan los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de la fogosa pareja.

-Tetsuro...voy...a...- Hinata no puede hilar una frase competa debido al placer que siente su cuerpo.

-Vente Hinata - le responde Kuro jalando su cuerpo hacia si, dejando sus pechos juntos y tomando el trasero de su pequeño con las manos abriéndolo y empezando a él llevar el ritmo de las estocadas.

Hinata simplemente se deja hacer, aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de su novio, siente como un intenso escalofrío recorre por su espina dorsal y en un grito fuerte de placer termina entre su abdomen y el de su novio; unas estocadas y gruñidos después Kuroo termina dentro de su novio gracias a los fuertes espasmos de la entrada del pequeño debido a su fuerte orgasmo. Quedan un momento uno encima del otro, respirando entrecortadamente, procurando calmar sus respiraciones.

-Hinata eso fue extraordinario - le dice Kuroo mientras besa su frente - estoy seguro que todos en la mansión te escucharon.

-¡Oh por Dios, Cállate! - le responde el pequeño mientras se baja de él.

Kuroo solo puede reírse y abrazar a su pequeño, proporcionando mimos mientras se reponen de su intenso encuentro sexual, haciendo pequeñas bromas para que el pequeño cuervo se sonrojara para que una vez recompuestos sigan, durante lo que les resta de la noche, con la faena sexual que tanto les gusta, ajenos a que al día siguiente les darían una noticia que al mayor no lo pondría del todo feliz


	18. Shiratorizawa y seducción parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Los celos son siempre el instrumento certero que destruye la libertad interior y elimina en la compañía toda la felicidad posible" 
> 
> Gregorio Marañón

Era de mañana y tanto Kuroo como Hinata no podían despertar debido a la ardua noche que tuvieron, estaban abrazados y tranquilos disfrutando del cuerpo del otro y el aroma de ambos mezclado con el olor a sexo y sudor; a los dos les encantaba la combinación y los relajaba, estaban ajenos al estruendo que había en la planta baja de la casa, estruendo que era provocado por las noticias insólitas que habían llegado momentos antes en manos de Lev.  
-¡Hinata, Kuroo levántense ahora, tenemos noticias importantes provenientes del Shiratorizawa! - les grito Kiyoko abriendo repentinamente las cortinas de la habitación del pequeño haciendo que los intensos rayos del sol les diera en la cara, levantándolos de forma inmediata.  
-Diablos Kiyoko, no hagas eso, fue horrible - le dijo Kuroo sentándose en la cama, mientras besaba tiernamente a Hinata  
-¿Se podrían apurar?, tenemos que apurarnos, Daichi no quiere empezar a explicar sin ustedes - les dice.  
-Si salieras de la habitación nos apuraríamos - le dice Kuroo ante la mirada de exasperación de la chica - estamos desnudos porque tuvimos sexo toda la noche, así que sal de aquí.  
-Kuroo, no necesitabas decirle lo de anoche - le dice Hinata sonrojado.  
-¡Perdón! - les dice Kiyoko mientras se dirige a toda prisa a la puerta - por favor apúrense - les dice antes de salir.  
Cuando la ven salir ambos chicos se apresuran a ponerse la ropa, ya que no tienen tiempo para eso; una vez medianamente presentables bajan corriendo a la sala donde todos ya los están esperando y tienen que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros, Kuroo lo hace a la perfección pero Hinata no aguanta las burlas pues queda rojo de vergüenza.  
-Umm Hinata tu playera está al revés - le dice Daichi con una sonrisa burlona lo que hace que todos se rían fuerte y Hinata se tape la cara.  
-Ya Daichi, dejen a Hinata tranquilo - dice Suga mientras va y se sienta junto al pequeño cuervo -mejor dinos lo que pasa.  
-Está bien, no te molestes Suga - le dice Daichi sonriendole - bueno ya que estamos reunidos quiero hacerles saber que la reunión con el Shiratorizawa es esta misma noche, el líder llegó antes de lo esperado de su viaje de negocios y quiere concertar la alianza lo antes posible.  
-¿Es enserio? - pregunta Kuroo.  
-Sí, sé que es muy pronto pero tenemos que actuar lo antes posible, Ennoshita me marco hace unos días y al parecer el Aoba va a tener una reunión el día en que nos ibamos a reunir con el Shiratorizawa, ebemos prepararnos lo antes posible y saber con qué grupo contamos, saben perfectamente que el Aoba entre más tiempo pase más fuerza ganará, quiere conquistar nuestro territorio para quitarnos del camino y eso no lo podemos permitir - les dice Daichi serio y mirando a uno por uno de los reunidos en la habitación.  
-Esté bien Daichi, todos sabemos que es necesario el movilizarnos, los recientes ataque lo demuestras - dice Bokuto mientras observa detenidamente a Kuroo que se mantiene serio y con un aura espeluznante - pero dinos ¿quiénes serán los que te acompañen a la reunión?.  
-Es más que obvio que seremos tú, yo , Kuroo, Suga, Akaashi, Asahi, Yaku, Lev y Hinata -die mirando fijamente al último - dime Hinata, ¿estás preparado para lo que va a pasar hoy o mañana?.  
-Sí Daichi-san, estoy prepara - le responde sin apartar la vista - a todo esto ¿cómo me van a llevar?, ¿como mercancía del placer o como integrante del grupo?, solo lo pregunto para preparar el como voy a actuar frente al líder del Shiratorizawa.  
-Creo que vas a ir como integrante del grupo pero no como miembro activo sino como mercancía del placer pero que cuidas a las demás joyas que tenemos - dice Suga brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
-Exacto, así podrás usar tus habilidades de combate en caso de que alguno de los integrantes del Shiratorizawa se quiera propasar contigo.  
-Exactamente, por eso tengo un regalo para ti -dice Akaashi sacando un par de cajas negras que pone en la mesa de centro de la sala -son para ti, espero que te gusten y úsalas solo de ser necesario.  
Cuando Hinata toma una de las cajas se asombra de ver lo que hay en ella, es una katana hermosa, la empuñadura o tsuka estaba exquisitamente labrada y con formas hermosas, su saya era de color negro, para Hinata era completamente hermosa y no podía quedar más asombrado sino fuera por que en la segunda caja había otra Katana, con el mismo tipo de tsuka pero con la saya de color azul eléctrico, le encantaban y estaba fascinado. Podría ser que Hinata no fuera un completo experto pero al menos tenía conocimiento suficiente para manejarla a un 50% en una batalla en las que no hubieran armas de fuego.  
-Muchas gracias Akaashi-san, son hermosas -le dice Hinata tomando las dos cajas y poniéndolas sobre su regazo.  
-Muy bien Hinata, si es así, ve a descansar porque en la noche necesitas estar en tus cinco sentidos y bien fuerte para afrontar al líder - le dice Daichi mientras Hinata obediente se va levantado para dirigirse a su cuarto, cuando la voz de Kuroo le dice que se detenga a lo que él obedece y voltea a verlo, creando un silencio uincómodo en la habitación.  
-Antes de que se vaya a "descansar" quiero saber ¿Cómo se va a lograra que ninguno de los lideres contrarios lo lastime y lo regrese en buenas condiciones? - pregunta Kuroo bastante molesto y con un tono de voz que hizo molestar a los presentes.  
-Todos los que no vana ir a la reunión salgan - dice Daichi, siendo obedecido por los mencionados - Hinata ve y siéntate con Suga -le dice a o que Hinata acata a orden.  
-Supongo que ya tienes una estrategia Kuroo - dice Bokuto un poco molesto por el tono de voz que había usado.  
-Sí, es básicamente el mencionar que lo vamos a usar para que se acueste con Oikawa, que no tiene porque pasarle nada, que al ser un prostituto, su cuerpo debe ser respetado -dice Kuroo.  
-Es una buena idea -dice Asahi tratando de calmar el mal ambiente que hay en la habitación.  
-¿Cuántos días voy a estar con el lider del Shiratorizawa? -pregunta el pequeño cuervo.  
-Los días que él quiera, pero está de ti el que no se sobrepase con tu cuerpo -le dice Suga tranquilamente.  
-¿Cómo que los días que quiera? Se supone que iba a ser cosa de una sola vez -menciona Kuroo con voz extremadamente molesta.  
-Es solo en caso de que el el líder del Shiratorizawa lo pida varios días - dice Asahi - aunque con tres días serían suficientes ¿no creen?  
-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con los días -les dice Akaashi -la reputación de os integrantes del Shiratorizawa no es muy buena, tal vez quieran propasarse con Hinata y si el líder de ese grupo lo permite entonces este chico estará en peligro.  
-Solo te vas a acostar con el líder de ese grupo ¿entendido? no me interesa si tienes que cortarles las manos o las piernas, llevaras tus katanas y una beretta -le advierte Kuroo.  
-Entendido, ¿me puedo retirar?, tengo que prepararme, supongo que tengo que dar un show ¿verdad' - le pregunta Hinata a Daichi que solo asiente e inmediatamente sale de la habitación seguido por Akaashi, Sugawara y Asahi.  
-Kuroo, no me gusta ese tono que estas usando - le advierte Daichi.  
-¿Yqué tono quieres que use?, se va a costar con el imbécil ese y no solo una vez sino tres veces ¿Quieres que me mantenga tranquilo? -le dice Kuroo cerrando los puños lo más que puede para tratar de no gritar a su lider que aunque es más bajito que él sabe que es mucho más letal que Bokuto y él -si fuera Suga estarías igual.  
-Pero eso no te permite desquitart con Hinata, lo estás tratando mal y si no puedes soportar lo que va a hacer a partir de ahora en adelante mejor déjalo tranquilo -le dice Bokuto sumamente enojado con su amigo, mirandolo con furia por el trato hacia el pequeño -sabes que no lo hace por gusto, simplemente quiere venganza al igual que todos y discúlpame pero el sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba al entrar al grupo.  
-¡Maldita sea, ya lo sé pero no quiero que nadie lo toque! -les grita Kuroo estallando en llanto, un llanto que contenía furia, celos e impotencia por no poder evitar que Hinata volviera a usar su cuerpo.  
-Cálmate y piensa en lo que dijo Bokuto, sino vas a soportar esto que va a hacer, mejor déjalo y no sufras ni lo hagas sufrir - dice Daichi poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro, para después salir de la habitación.  
-Bro...-le llama Bokuto sentándose junto a él y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros tratando de reconfortarlo -mírame bro, sabes que tengo razón, Hinata está consciente de lo que va a hacer, tienes que decidir si soportas o lo dejas.  
-¿Cómo dejarlo? Él es alguien con quien quiero estar siempre, no quiero que lo haga - le responde Kuroo -solo quiero encerrarlo y que solo yo pueda tocarlo, mirarlo y disfrutar de su compañía.  
-Eso es bastante irracional - le dice Bokuto mientras suelta una sutil risa -piénsalo bro - Bokuto le da una palmada en la espalda y sale de la habitación, dejando a un Kuroo pensativo y cabizbajo.  
Mientras tanto en la habitación, Hinata se encontraba tomando un baño, relajando los músculos con ayuda de sales y esencia de lavanda, pensaba seriamente en lo que iba a suceder y sabia que iba a lograr su papel con eficiencia, la misión y plan para la caída del Aoba y sus aliados tenía mucho que ver con que él pudiera interpretar bien su papel para poder infiltrarse y lograr ir desmantelando el grupo poco a poco.  
Al salir del baño Hinata comienza a humectar su cuero, debe dejarlo perfecto, de eso depende que le crean que se dedica al servicio del placer, para él no es algo anormal pero si es incómodo el hacerlo pero sabe perfectamente que aceptó la misión; cuando se termina de poner la ropa interior que solo consiste en un bóxer negro corto y que marca muy bien su trasero se da cuenta que aún no había comprado ropa adecuada.  
-Hinata ¿puedo pasar? - le pregunta Suga.  
-Claro Suga-san pase- le dice Hinata mientras busca ropa para ponerse pero nada lo convence.  
-Sabía que no tenías nada que ponerte así que tranquilo - le dice mientras le acaricia el cabello - ten, la mande comprar con Lev espero que te quede - le da una bolsa gris con el logotipo de una ropa de marca reconocida.  
-Gracias Suga-san, me sacó de un embrollo - le responde Hinata mientras saca la ropa de la bolsa y comienza a acomodarla -no tenía nada que me convenciera y bueno no quería llevar algo muy vulgar a la reunión.  
-Tienes razón -le responde el peliblanco -vamos vístete y bajas rápido para ver si Daichi aprueba la ropa - le sonríe mientras se adelante - por cierto, es muy provocativa tu ropa interior, me gusta.  
Al salir Suga, Hinata comienza a cambiarse rápido, no quiere que alguien más lo vea con la ropa interior solamente, mientras sigue acomodándose la ropa viéndose en el espejo, tiene que admitir que el conjunto le gusta, es cómodo y para nada vulgar, la ropa le queda perfectamente, permitiéndole mostrar su buen cuerpo, comienza a perfumarse y cuando se siente listo sale de su habitación. Al salir se encuentra con Kuroo que al verlo solamente recorre su cuerpo con la mirada y cuando llega a sus ojos, se hace a un lado y sigue u camino, sin ofrecerle una sola palabra de aliento o enojo; Hinata sigue su camino sin mostrar ninguna emoción, entiende la postura de Kuroo y que más quisiera poder quedarse con él y no hacer lo que hará en la noche pero no puede hecharse para atrás y Kuroo deberá entenderlo.  
-Daichi-san ya estoy aquí - le dice Hinata asomándose por la puerta de la sala.  
-Adelante Hinata - Hinata entra y encuentra a casi todos listos para irse, solo faltan Bokuto y Kuroo - te ves bien Hinata, me gusta tu ropa, ten, aquí tienes las armas que vas a llevar - le entrega la beretta y sus dos Katanas que Suga se había llevado de su habitación.  
-Esta bien -dice Hinata acomodándose las armas.  
-Nadie a parte de nosotros y el líder del Shiratorizawa pueden tocarte, así que si alguien intenta hacerlo dáñalo, tienes mi permiso y el del líder del Shiratorizawa - dice Daichi - le marqué e informe mi decisión asi que quita esa cara de duda - le dice mientras se ría, provocaándo que los demás le siguieran.  
Después de 20 minutos tanto Bokuto como Kuroo entran y se dan cuenta que Akaashi como Bokuto visten de manera similar mientras Kuroo tiene puesto un traje que hace que a Hinata se le caiga la baba pero es salvado por Suga para que nadie se diera cuenta. Van en dos automóviles Suga, Daichi, Asahi y Hinata en el Mercedes Benz de Sugawara y Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi en el Lincoln.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar habían pasado 4 horas de camino cuando llegaron a la residencia del Shiratorizawa y había que mencionar que era una propiedad hermosa, en medio de una zona boscosa, cuadno slaieron de los automoviles un chico de cabello negro con un peinado raro los recibió y los llevo dentro de la residencia.  
-Buenas noches, me llamo Tsutomu Goshiki, por favor ponganse cómodos, mi lider llegará en cualquier momento - les dice mientras les hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación.  
Mientras la servidumbre del lugar entra a ofrecerles vino, el cual aceptan después de que lo beban en las mismas copas que les ofrecen para evitar el ser envenenados, todos estaban serios, Akaashi y Suga estab sentados a cada uno de los lados de Hinata, el pequeño cuervo temblaba, no podía evitarlo y los dos chicos trataban de calmarlos; Bokuto y Kuroo estaban sentados a cada lado de Daichi, mostraban un aura amenazante, no era agresiva pero si se daba a conocer quienes eran los líderes de ese grupo. Habían pasado unos 20 minutos cuando vieron la puerta abrirse y entraron dos chicos , ambos altos e imponentes, a uno no lo conocían y al otro sí, el conocido era Satori Tendou; eso los pudo ponerse en guardia pero al momento entro el líder, dejando a Hinata pálido y mudo.  
-Buenas noches soy Ushijima Wakatoshi, líder del Grupo Shiratorizawa - le dice un tercer chico sumamente alto, con voz gruesa, cara seria y voz imponente.  
-Un gusto, somos los líderes del Grupo KAFUNE -dice Dichi, recibiendo el saludo del alto líder sin inmutarse, Bokuto y Kuroo saludan; el primero tranquilamente y el segundo nosabe porque pero se le hace conocido ese nombre.  
-¿Quienes son ellos? - pregunta Wakatoshi señalando a las otras tres personas del KAFUNE.7  
-Son nuestros segundos al mando Sugawara Koushi y Akaashi Keiji - los presenta mientras ambos chicos hacen una reverencia, están enfrente de Hinata pues sienten el miedo del pequeo cuervo.  
-Un gusto - responde Ushijima -el chico alto atrás de ustedes ¿Quién es?- le pregunta a Bokuto.  
-Él es Azumane Asahi - es el guardaespaldas de Daichi -le responde.  
-Un gusto Azumane Asahi -- le hace una reverencia - y por último ¿quién es el pequeño pelinaranja que esta sentado entre Sugawara-san y Akaashi-san?  
-Él es la joya del KARASUNO, es un integrante del grupo que se dedica al servicio del placer pero también es el que dió la idea para infiltrarnos en el Aoba -le responde Kuroo mientras ve de reojo a Tendou que sonríe.  
Hinata se levanta y se pone delante de Suga y Akaashi, ha recobrado su tono normal de piel y logro calmarse después del asombro recibido cuando observo al chico que lo había violado y pagado por eso en un callejón.  
-Wakatoshi-kun es el chico que te conté cuando entre al grupo - se acerca Tendou a Hinata y lo toma del brazo con brusquedad; todo sucede muy rápido pero al momento ven a Tendou en el piso sosteniendo su mano derecha, de la cual sale sangre en abundancia, a Hinata empuñando una de sus Katanas y con sangre en ella.  
-No me vuelvas a tocar, soy la Joya del KARASUNO y aparte de los integrantes del grupo y Ushijima, nadie más puede tocarme sin mi permiso - le dice con voz serena - la prósima vez juro que te cortare la mano y las piernas antes de que puedas reaccionar.  
Todos quedan asombrados por la velocidad de reacción del pequeño pero el más enojado de todos es Tendou, que solamente toma su saco y hace presión en la mano tratando de evitar el desangramiento provocado por el profundo corte de la Katana.  
-Tendou, te dije a ti y a todos los demás del grupo que nadie podía tocarlo, esto te lo mereces y tienes prohibido el curarte la mano, si te desangras entonces no eres grato en el grupo y tu castigo será el morir a manos de Shouyo - le dice Wakatoshi, logrando que tanto sus acompañantes como todos los del KAFUNE queden asombrados.  
-Hinata Shouyo, es un gusto el volver a verte - le dice mientras se acerca al pequeño y lo toma de la cintura para darle un beso profundo, recorriendo el interior de la boca del pequeño, asombrando a todos y haciendo enfurecer a Kuroo que solamente es detenido por las manos de Asahi y Bokuto para que no se le lance encima al lider.  
-Wakatoshi -lo mira Hinata despues de terminar el beso y alejarse de él sutilmente - yo no puedo decir lo mismo, cuando el último recuerdo que tengo es la violación que sufri en tus manos en el callejon cerca del bar de Ukai hace algunos años.  
Todos en la sala se quedan callados, sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar, todos excepto Suga, Daichi y Kuroo que sabían la historia dle pequeño chico pero que aún no habían podido recordar el porque el nombre de Ushijima Wakatoshi les parecía conocido.  
-Tienes razón - dice Ushijima - no puede ser grato el volver verme pero pido disculpas por esa vez, tratare de compensarlo y mostrar mi arrepentimiento -le dice Wakatoshi hacieno una reverencia enfrente del pequeño cuervo asombrando y enfureciendo a su vez a sus dos acompañantes.  
-Les presento a mi compañía, Satori Tendou y Shirabu Kenjiro, mis guardaespaldas personales - los chicos mencionados hacen una revenrrencia a los líderes del KAFUNE y cuando se vlevantan ven con odio al Hinata - perdonen que los demás integrantes de mi grupo no estén aqui pero no podía dejar la residencia fija del Shiratorizawa sin protección.  
-No te preocupes - le dice Bokuto -mejor vamos a tratar el problema del Aoba que es por lo que nos reunimos.  
-Entiendo las razones de querer destruir al Aoba, más cuando están atacando sus rutas de comercio marítimas y terrestres, yo tamién tengo mis razones -les dice Ushijima mientras sirvientes les sirven más vino a todos - lo que no entiendo es como le haríamos para infiltrarnos en el Aoba.  
-Es facil - dice Daichi después de beber un poco de vino - ahí es donde entraría Hinata.  
-Explicate - le dice Ushijima mientras Shirabu saca un cuaderno para tomar notas de la idea que les van a decir.  
-Hinata va a infiltrarse en el grupo como amante de Oikawa - le dice Daichi, sorprendiendo a si a Shirabu como a Wakatoshi.  
-No entiendo como le haría -le diceUshijima -todos sabemos que Oikawa utiliza a varios integrantes de su grupo para desahogarse de sus necesidades sexuales, entre ellos Iwaizumi.  
-Perdón que interrumpa pero por lo que he escuchado es que Iwaizumi está enamorado de Oikawa, por lo tanto Oikawa sabe que siempre va a tener a Iwaizumi a sus pies, en mi caso yo siempre eligo con quien acostarme, produzco ganancias suficientes en el bar donde trabajo para poder arme eese lujo, es algo parecido a una subasta, auqnue no siempre es el que paga más dinero el que se puede acostar conmigo - le responde Hinata mientras de reojo observa a todos sus compañeros - algo por lo que pague muchísmo dinero y no poder obtenerlo es algo que seguramente no va a poder soportar Oikawa-san, lo demás se tiene que ir dado con el tiempo, no va a hacer facil mantenerlo satisfecho pero las reglas de mi jefe son estrictas en cuanto al servicio de placer se refiere.  
-Entonces tu propósito es hacerlo obsecionarse contigo -le dice Ushijima.  
Exacto, de ahí poco a poco puedo poner a su gente en su contra - le dice Hiniata mientras le sonríe de lado -lo primero sería quitarle a uno de sus aliados y por lo que me han contado y estudiado el lider del Jozhenji es el más facil de manipular.  
-Osea que aparte de Oikawa te acostarías con otros -le dice Ushijima bastante serio.  
-Pues de ser necesario, lo haría - le dice Hinata con seriedad -quiero ayudar a destruir a ese bastardo y su grupo.  
-Aunque no lo parezca Hinata es bueno en combate y junto con otro chico cuida a las joyas del bar donde trabaja, es muy bueno en lo que hace, sus rutinas de baile son excepcionales, asi que estoy seguro que lo va a seducir - le dice Akaashi.  
-Akaashi tiene razón, ambos vimos uno de sus bailes y a pesar de que fue improvisado y no tenía tanta técnica como ahora, en lo personal me dejo anonadado -le dice Bokuto viendo de reojo como Kuroo se tensa al oírlo pues sabe, al igual que todos los presentes que Ushijima va a querer ver una demostración.  
-Si es así me gustaría verlo bailar -dice Ushijima para después voltear a ver a Shirabu - Shirabu, ¿está la habitación disponible?.  
-Sí Ushijima-asn, la dejaron lista las personas de la servidumbre - le responde -si gusta después de la presentación podemos pasar a cenar - le dice el chico mientras Ushijima asiente.  
-Hay algo más que te tenemos que decir -le dice Suga.  
-¿Y qué es eso? - dice Ushijima que ya estaba de pie al igual que todos.  
-Que por tres días soy tu regalo si aceptas ser aliado del KAFUNE -dice Hinata.  
-Desde el principio ya había aceptado ser su aliado, pero primero quiero ver tus habilidades seduciendo - le contesta para después voltear a ver a los líderes del KAFUNE- y por su regalo espero que por 5 días Hinata esté para mi, prometo que no le pasara nada pero tabién quiero ver que tan bueno será para defenderse y si es posible ayudarlo con entrenamiento.  
-De acuerdo -dice Daichi rápidamente al ver que Kuroo va a protestar- vamos al lugar donde Hinata va a bailar.  
Shirabu los guía a una sala donde hay varios sillones acomodados y un tubo en medio para ayudar con su baile a Hinata, el pequeño cuervo se dirige junto con Akaashi y Suga al interior de un cuarto donde se va a poder cambiar, en el pequeño buró que hay en el lugar encuentran una bata de seda negra, se la pone y sale del cuarto, Akaashi activa el reproductor de música y deja que Hinata seleccione la canción que va a bailar, mientras tanto Ushijima manda a Shirabu y Tendou a que atiendan al segundo de la herida que tiene en la mano, pidiendo que no vuelvan a entrar; cuando están fuera Hinata ya tenía la canción para el show y se pone en una esquina mientras desabrocha la bata y la deja ligeramente abierta y con una señal Akaashi activa el reproductor y comienza la canción (aquí pueden activar el vídeo del principio del cap.)  
Hinata comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el tubo, comienza a moverse sensualmente rodeando el tubo acariciado su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que va quitándose la bata lentamente dejando ver su minúscula topa interior, su cara insinúa a todos el querer ser tocado, los seduce su mirada y sus sensuales movimientos; toma el tubo con su dos manos y sube lentamente el mismo y ya estando arriba se sostiene con una sola mano y una pierna mientras que con su mano libre recorre su muslo y su trasero, se deja caer del tubo sensualmente, se levanta mostrando su torso, acariciándolo suavemente mientras sus mano van bajando lentamente metiéndose por sus muslos, se acerca a Ushijima con pasos sensuales y siin tocarlo comienza a moverse encima de él, se muerde el labio inferior y lo lame lentamente, acariciando al mismo tiempo el pecho del estoico líder.  
Tanto los líderes del KAFUNE como Ushijima tiene una ligera erección, los movimientos sensuales de Hinata los provoca, ahora esta en el piso haciendo movimiento como si estuviera penetrando a alguien, o siendo penetrado por alguien, con la boca ligeramente abierta, contoneando su trasero, dando una vueltas en el tubo, dándoles la espalda se acaricia lentamente su trasero para seguir con sus costados, se toma del tubo, mostrando así los músculos de la espalda y su gran agilidad, elasticidad y resistencia, sus movimientos a pesar de ser sensuales también son fuertes, cuando termina la canción Hinata termina en el piso encado con su cabeza y cuerpo echados hacia atrás y sus manos sosteniéndole como si hubiera alcanzado el orgasmo en ese mismo instante.  
Cuando se levanta es ayudado inmediatamente por Suga y Akaashi que están asombrados, pues a pesar de tener pareja ellos también tiene una ligera erección, pero sin más se dirigen junto con Hinata a ayudarle a cambiarse; cuando entran en la habitación el pequeño cuervo respira cansado y tratando de regular su respiración y sin esperar comienza a cambiarse, solo que esta vez no se pone el saco, cuando salen encuentran a los líderes de pie esperándolos para ir a cenar; Kuroo se ve molesto pero Hinata no es capaz de mantenerse alejado y sin que Ushijima se de cuenta Hinata le toma la mano y la aprieta fuerte, lo que hace que lo vea y el pelinegro le de un ligero beso en os labios.  
-Va a funcionar -dice Ushijima sin preámbulos cuando ya se encuentran en el comedor mientras les sirven la cena -tus habilidades son extraordinarias.  
-Gracias - dice Hinata aún tratando de controlar su respiración mientras Ushijima le ofrece una copa de agua.  
-Bebe, lo necesitas- le dice mientras le sonríe ligeramente, provocando un rechinar de dientes en Kuroo.  
-Seguiremos su plan y ayudaré en lo que haga falta -les dice Wakatoshi a los integrantes del KAFUNE - ahora por favor disfruten la cena.  
Una vez teminada la cena los integrantes del KAFUNE se preparaban para marchaarse, todos menos Hinata el cual se habia preocupado pues no tenia ropa para cambiarse al día siguiente y ccuando externo su preocupación Ushijima le.dijo que el le compraría ropa; cuando todos se fueron quedaron solos en un incómodo silencio.  
-No tienes que forzarte a hablar conmigo sino quieres pero...-cuando iba a seguir hablando Hinata lo interrumpió besandolo.  
-Yo vine aquí para hacerte sentir bien Wakatoshi, sé que te seduje -le dice Hinata mientras empuja a Ushijima a un sillón y se sienta sobre él.  
-Lo hiciste pero no creo que hacerlo aquí sea lo mejor -le responde un poco serio pero no puede hacerlo totalmente pues el pequeño cuervo se movia encimade él en un vaiven lento.  
-Sería excitante hacerlo donde todos pueden llegar a vernos pero si quieres mi podemos haver en tu habitación-le dice Hinata mientras lo besa nuevamente, en un beso lujurioso provocando que el más alto ponga sus manos en la cintura del pequeño cuervo.  
-Primero hay que ducharnos Hinata, no quiero hacer lo mismo que hace años -le dice mientras detiene el vaivén del pequeño.  
-Eso pasó hace mucho, olvidalo -le responde Hinata mientras kntenta levantarse de Ushijima que lo detiene u los deja sobre él.  
-Vi como palideciste cuando me viste entrar a la sala -le dice Ushijima un poco triste mientras le acaricia la cara -déjame hacer que te sientas bien junto conmigo.  
-Soy un prostituto, eso no me importa -le dice serio haciéndole creer que efectivamente se dedica a eso -dar placer es mi trabajo, no el recibirlo.  
-Hoy no será así -lo carga y mientras se besan se dirigen con premura a la habitación, dejando asombrado y molesto al pequeño guardaespaldas de Wakatoshi.


	19. Ruptura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Las relaciones son como el cristal, a veces es mejor dejarlos rotos que hacerse daño tratando de unir los trozos."  
> Autor Desconocido

Al entrar a la habitación Wakatoshi le dice a Hinata que puede tomarse un baño, que no había prisa; al momento le entrega una bata señalándola la dirección donde se encuentra el baño, al entrar Hinata no puede ni siquiera contemplar el baño a la perfección, piensa en Kuroo y en el semblante con el que se fue, sabe que le cayó como balde de agua fría el que Daichi aeptara que se quedara con Kuroo por tantos días, sabía que no solo iba a haber entrenamiento sino también sexo.  
-¿Todo bien Hinata? -le pregunta Ushijima desde fuera del cuarto de baño.  
-Sí, solo estaba admirando un poco el lugar, enseguida salgo - le contesta y se apresura a meterse a la ducha que, siendo sincero, necesitaba, le ayudo a relajar su cuerpo y sentirse un poco más fresco.  
-Tomate tu tiempo - le dijo Ushijima mientras el pequeño cuervo disfrutaba un poco más de la cálida agua que recorría su cuerpo.  
Cuando se sintió limpio y listo salió de la ducha y tomo una esponjosa y suave toalla negra de uno de los gabinetes de la habitación, sale de la misma con la toalla envuelta en sus caderas y con otra secándose el cabello; en el instante en que voltea a ver a Wakatoshi se queda mudo pues lo encuentra desnudo esperando en la cama, sus miradas se cruzan y el mayor solo le sonríe.  
-¿Te gusta lo que vez? -le pregunta mientras se acerca a él y lo toma de las mejillas.  
-Pues te ves muy bien -le responde Hinata mientras   
acaricia el torso del más alto.  
-Gracias -le dice Ushijima mientras le da un beso profundo e intenso -me doy a duchar rápido, en el mueble de la esquina hay cremas y lociones que puedes usar, toma la que gustes.  
Le dice al oído mientras acaricia a Hinata y entra al cuarto dejando al pequeño temblando al ver el tamaño de Ushijima, solo pensaba que si así estaba flácido no se imaginaba cuando estuviera erecto; una vez que queda solo toma una de las cremas del mueble y humecta su piel mientras piensa en como hace poco tiempo ese tipo de cosas como cuidar su piel y ejercitarse no le parecían importantes mientras que el conseguir dinero y tratar de comer al menos 1 vez al día; sin darse cuenta Ushijima había salido del cuarto de baño y lo observaba mientras seguía pensativo.  
-Ese olor te queda - le dice Ushijima.  
-Oh, perdón, no te había visto - le dice Hinata acercándose a la cama -la verdad tomé la primera crema que había en el mueble.  
-Es lavanda, ese olor te queda bastante bien - le dice mientras se acerca y va recorriendo con sus grandes manos el pequeño torso de Hinata - sabes que si no quieres podemos parar y solamente dormir.  
-No, te voy a dar placer - le responde mientras con sus manos acaricia el cuerpo ajeno - pero primero tienes que secarte bien el cabello sino vas a enfermar.  
-De acuerdo -le responde mientras suelta una ligera carcajada; Ushijima toma el secador y comienza a proporcionarle a su cabello ligeras ráfagas de aire tibio.  
-¿Qué hiciste durante todos estos años?, de repente desapareciste - le pregunta Hinata.

-Me fui a estudiar al extranjero, no quería saber nada del negocio de mi familia materna - le constesta mientras cepilla un poco su cabello - pero como verás no tuve mucho éxito, además que mis padres fueron asesinados durante mi ausencia.  
-Sabes...se dice que tú los mataste - le comenta el pequeño cuervo.  
-Eso es estúpido, yo no quería saber de mi madre por que intentaba que siguiera sus paso y a mi padre por no tener el carácter suficiente para apoyarme - le responde Wakatoshi mientras se humecta la piel - pero de eso a querer matarlos es algo muy distinto, sin importar como hayan sido eran mis padres y los amaba.  
-Lo siento, pero esos eran los rumores sobre ti - le dijo apenado.  
-No te preocupes - le contesta mientras el más alto se va acercando a la cama - ahora estoy a cargo del negocio familiar y ya me deshice de algunas molestias, así que creo que después de todo, esto estaba hecho para mi.  
-¿Esto?, ¿molestias? - le preguntaba Hinata.  
-Si, el dedicarme a la mafia y por molestias me refiero a los hermanos de mi mamá que quisieron matarme tan solo al llegar pues se querían quedar con el liderazgo del grupo - le dice como si fuera cualquier cosa y justo en ese momento Hinata recordó que tenía una misión que cumplir, ganarse la confianza de ambos líderes, el primero para asegurarse de que no hará un movimiento en contra del KAFUNE y el segundo para destruirlo.  
-Ya veo, no sé si felicitarte o no - le responde Hinata serio mientras se va acomodando poco a poco sobre Ushijima.  
-No es necesario, son cosas que tenían que pasar- le dice mientras lo toma del trasero masajeando poco a poco mientras el pequeño mueve lentamente su cadera estimulando el miembro del chico alto con su trasero - muy bien Hinata, empecemos.  
Lo toma de la nuca y lo acerca para comenzar a besarle con lujuria, ambos tratando de dominar al otro mientras caricias recorren ambos cuerpos, el pequeño sin dejar de moverse y el más alto acariciando con más fuerza cada parte del cuerpo contrario que llega a tocar, la danza de lenguas es brutal, en la habitación solo se escuchan los jadeos y sonidos provocados por el intenso beso que están llevando acabo, pero después de unos minutos Hinata pierde esa intensa y lujuriosa batalla al quedarse sin aire y tener que ofrecer su cuello que de inmediato es atacado con besos húmedos que sabe a la perfección que van a dejar marca, sabe que está mal que él solo debería de disfrutar los besos de Kuroo pero no puede evitar el disfrute de los besos de Ushijima, de sus caricias expertas.  
Lentamente Hinata se va moviendo hacia atrás empezando a atacar el cuello del mayor, que se deja hacer, regalando al pequeño cuervo gruñidos de placer que lo estimulan demasiado, va dejando mordidas fuertes y lamidas por el torso de Ushijima hasta que llega al miembro de este; Ushijima ni tardo ni perezoso mueve al pequeño a un lado de él para acomodarse bien para dejar que ambos estén en una posición más cómoda.  
-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -le pregunta al pequeño cuervo mientras toma su miembro entre una de sus manos y comienza a masturbarse, logrando que Hinata trague y su mirada se vea invadida por la lujuria, volviéndola penetrante e intensa, confirmando así que en verdad le gusta lo que ve - chúpalo Hinata.  
Al recibir tal orden, con esa voz grave, profunda y cargada de deseo Hinata perdió el último atisbo de cordura que le quedaba y como se lo ordenaron empezó a recorrer el prominente miembro de Ushijima, lo metía a su boca con avidez, sin poder cubrir toda la extensión, recorría las venas marcadas en el mismo, lenta y suavemente, mientras Ushijima toma con una de sus manos el cabello de Hinata, llevando el ritmo de las mamadas que conforme pasaba iba aumentando, de pronto Ushijima gime fuerte al sentir como la mitad de su pene está dentro de la boca del pequeño cuervo, con su mano la mantiene ahí y comienza a mover sus caderas, follando con esmero la pequeña boca, mientras Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos permite tal intrusión porque le gusta la brutalidad con la que lo hace y porque la lujuria puede más con él que su sentido común con una de su mano comienza a masturbarse, movimiento que no le pasa inadvertido a Ushijima.  
-Prepárate para mi Hinata - le dice con voz rasposa - quiero ver como lo haces.  
-Eres un pervertido - le dice Hinata mientras suelta una ligera risa para después ponerse en cuatro frente a Ushijima con su trasero vuelto hacia él; chupa dos de sus dedos y los va metiendo poco a poco, abriendo su entrada para no sentir dolor, humedeciendo con su saliva y dejándola lista para su amante en turno; Ushijima no puede más y aleja la mano de la entrada y comienza a lamerla , lubricando y haciendo jadear al pequeño al simular penetraciones con su lengua, una vez que lo deja listo y deseoso por sentirlo toma su pene y lo guía a la entrada.  
-Ya mételo -le exige Hinata, recibiendo dentro de él el pene de su amante, mientras suelta un intenso gemido, que es seguido de otros cada vez más sonoros pues las embestidas son fuertes, tan intensas que Hinata termina con la cara en la cama, tomando las sabanas entre sus manos, con su culo hacia arriba, recibiendo toda la intensidad de Ushijima que solo logra apretar las caderas del pequeño y siendo victima de la pasión comienza a darle de nalgadas a Hinata que lo único que hace es pedir por más.  
Después de unos minutos más ambos terminan con un gruñido profundo por parte de Ushijima y un fuerte gemido de Hinata que lo unico que puede hacer es caer en la cama rendido; Ushijima lo toma por la cintura y lo recuesta junto a él, tomándolo de la cintura y sin importar que las sábanas están llenas de los fluidos del pequeño los cubre y quedan dormidos juntos.  
(✿◠‿◠)   
Mientras el pequeño cuervo dormía placenteramente en la cama del líder del Shiratorizawa Kuroo y Bokuto se encontraban bebiendo en la habitación del primero, pues el pelinegro no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su pequeña pareja estaría haciendo, sentía celos, coraje y bastante impotencia, se sabía capaz de matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino de grupo y del suyo mismo, pero saberse incapaz de tomar represalias contra el que consideraba un imbécil pero más importante aliado contra el Aoba lo tenía desesperado y la única forma de sacar su frustración era bebiendo.  
-Kuroo por favor, debes de dejar de tomar - le dice Bokuto un poco preocupado -ya llevas 3 botellas de whisky.  
-Si fuera Akaashi estarías igual que yo, así que no me digas nada- le responde.  
-Tienes razón - le contesta el de cabello bicolor con un tono de voz demasiad serio -tal vez incluso estaría peor, pero lo que estás haciendo no le va a ayudar a nadie, ni a ti, ni al grupo y mucho menos a Hinata; ya te dije que si no vas a soportarlo vas a tener que terminar con él, porque de ahora en adelante el chico estará al servicio de Wakatoshi y también de Oikawa.  
-¡LÁRGATE, NO NECESITO NADA, SOLO LÁRGATE!- Kuroo empezó a gritar y a lanzar cosas por toda la habitación; debido al ruido algunos miembros del KAFUNE y los más cercanos a la habitación del pelinegro se levantaron y junto a Bokuto veían desde la puerta como el pelinegro lanzaba cosas y gritaba incoherencias, así duró un rato hasta que al no haber más cosas que lanzar cayó de rodillas llorando intensamente.  
Al verlo en aquel estado Asahi y Bokuto llevaron al pelinegro a su cama y lo recostaron, ambos entendían el sentir de su compañero, pero no podían hacer nada por ayudarlo, ya que si trataban de evitar que Hinata llevara acabo su plan sería algo que los pondría en desventaja, desventaja que no se podían permitir ya que la alianza del Aoba con los otros dos grupos yakuzas los estaban poniendo en una situación difícil pues sus vías de comercio estaban siendo afectadas y por ende arriesgando las mercancías con las que traficaban. Una vez que dejaron a Kuroo acomodado cerraron la habitación para dejarlo descansar y que al menos por un momento dejara de pensar en su pequeño amante.  
(✿◠‿◠)   
Habían pasado 4 días y Kuroo no podía salir de su amargura, se la pasaba entrenando todo el día, solo comía porque tanto Bokuto como Akaashi lo obligaban, no tenía ganas, solo quería olvidarse de lo que pasaba e la mansión de Wakatoshi; daba gracias que Hinata al menos le mandaba mensajes a Suga y a Akaashi para hacerles saber que en verdad estaba entrenando y que Wakatoshi en persona le guiaba en el entrenamiento; también les decía que no lo maltrataba y que lo que estaba aprendiendo le estaba sirviendo mucho en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a cuerpo, que lo único es que no lo dejaba dormir mucho tiempo; esto último se lo dijo a Akaashi de manera confidencial, el cual cometió el error de comentárselo a Bokuto que en un descuido lo mencionó en una reunión que hicieron para discutir medidas de seguridad en las casas que tenían esparcidas por Tokio y de la sospecha de que habían dos chicos investigando al grupo. Cuando el grupo escucho lo dicho por Bokuto quedó en silencio, Akaashi, suga y Daichi miraban con ira a su compañero, Bokuto simplemente se quedó callado con la mirada baja y los demás veían en silencio a Kuroo que sin hacer ningún drama se levantó y salió de la reunión en un silencio que no auguraba nada bueno.  
-Eres un idiota - le dijeron Daichi, Suga y Akaashi a Bokuto.  
-Lo siento, tienen razón - les dijo Bokuto cabizbajo.  
-Ahora tengo que hablar con él y tratar de calmarlo - le dijo Daichi - los demás váyanse a hacer sus labores, después seguimos con la junta -les ordeno, siendo obedecido con excepción de Akaashi y Suga.  
-Déjanoslo a nosotros - dice Suga.  
-Sí, tú y Bokuto tienen que idear las medidas de seguridad y el investigar a los chicos que mencionó Yachi - le dijo Akaashi.  
-Bien, se los encargo - les dijo Daichi mientras los dos chicos salían en busca del pelinegro; después de quince minutos los tranquilos chicos encontraron a Kuroo que estaba en el jardín con unos auriculares puestos mientras escuchaba música estridente.  
-Kuroo ¿Qué esperas que haga Hinata? - le pregunto Akaashi una vez que se sentaron junto a él mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y les ofrecía - te lo pregunto por el simple hecho de que quiero saber tu opinión antes de dar la mía.  
-No quiero que se acueste con nadie, simplemente eso - respondió.  
-¿Por qué? ¿De verdad lo amas? ¿Al menos lo quieres? o simplemente tu ego es el que habla - Suga le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.  
Hubo un moento de silencio que para los tres fue eeterno, Kuroo no sabía que contestar porque de verdad no sbaía la respuesta, era cierto que tenía sentimientos fuertes por el pequeño cuervo, pero no sabía si era amor.  
-Te hice una pregunta - le dijo Suga ya enojado.  
-No sé, no se que es esto, no puedo llamarlo amor pero se que siento algo por él, algo fuerte que me hace molestarme al saber que se esta acostando con aquel imbécil - dice Kuroo mientras le da una calada al cigarro.  
-No es suficiente para mi - le responde Suga serio - si hubiera sabido que no sabías lo que sentías no pensaría en alguna forma para que Hinata no siga con el plan, pero ni quiera sabes que sientes y eso me molesta.  
-Tranquilo Suga-san -le dice Akaashi mientras observa como el tranquilo peliplateado va alterándose poco a poco.  
-No Akaashi, este imbécil debe aprender que con mis pequeños no se juega -le dice mientras se acerca a Kuroo y sin más lo toma de la playera negra que lleva puesta y le acerca a él - le estás haciendo lo mismo que a Tsukkishima y no te lo voy a permitir, más vale que tomes una buena decisión de lo que vas a hacer para cuando mi pequeño regrese o sino, yo mismo voy a golpearte hasta el cansancio y no quieres saber lo que soy capaz de hacer, solo te digo que no será nada bonito - al terminar Suga lo suelta y se sienta enfrente de él.  
-Bien, ahora me toca a mi darte mi opinión - dice Akaashi mientras apaga el cigarro que traía en entre los dedos para enseguida prender otro - lo único que te voy a decir es que no seas un hijo de puta.  
-Akaashi... - le dice Kuroo claramente sorprendido por lo que dijo el chico inexpresivo pero es interrumpido por el mismo.  
-Cállate y escucha - le dice Akaashi - si en verdad no sabes lo que sientes no lo hagas sentir mierda, porque eso es lo que lograste el día que fuimos a la reunión, Hinata me lo dijo antes de irme y no es justo para él, pues solamente lo haces estar entre la espada y la pared mientras tu no sabes que sientes ni que hacer y eso para mi es ser un hijo de puta monumental; no te pido que lo ames porque el amor es algo que se va construyendo día con día y con mucho esfuerzo, no es color de rosa y no solo porque tienes sexo con él ya lo amas, probablemente solo es deseo lo que sientas con él igual que con tus muchos otros amantes pero, al igual que Suga, no voy a dejar que lo dañes por tu egoísmo, sacar a Tsuki adelante después de lo que le hiciste fue muy difícil, gracias a que apareció Yamaguchi en su vida Tsukki está mejor y tal vez se de otra oportunidad para un romance; por lo mismo no voy a dejar que dañes a Hinata, porque su trabajo es el más difícil en esta misión, así que decídete que vas a hacer cuando él regrese.  
-Pero Akaashi...-le contesta Kuroo para seer interrumpido nuevamente.  
-Te dije que te callaras y de verdad piensa que vas a hacer porque Hinata va a seguir acostándose con Ushijima y después con Oikawa - le dijo Akaashi mientras se levantaba para irse junto con Suga dejando al pelinegro pensativo y solo en el jardín.  
El pelinegro tenía información que procesar, la más delicada de todas era que Hinata seguiría acostándose con Ushijima, no lo soportaba, no quería y sus pensamientos llenos de ira le daban la estúpida idea de matar al pequeño para que nadie más lo tocaba, que el que estuviera entregándose a Ushijima era una traición hacia él; Kuroo se espantaba del camino que toman sus pensamientos y decide ponerse a escuchar música para evitar el camino brutal que sus celos estaban logrando contemplar.  
Sentado como estaba puso una canción que sabía a la perfección no había sido guardada ahí por él sino por su antiguo amante, nunca la había escuchado pero le parecía que era el momento para hacerlo, mientras iba escuchando la letra se daba cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Tsukkishima, de como lo había dañado, de todo lo que esperaba. Llorar no era suficiente, para él saber que estaba apunto de hacerle lo mismo a Hinata le provocaba un dolor indescriptible, sabía que no era amor y aún así lo quería mantener a su lado, lo dañaba, lo dañó desde el momento en el que sus labios pronunciaron esas dos palabras sin sentirlas realmente, escuchar la canción le ayudo a decidir lo que haría una vez regresara el pequeño cuervo a casa.  
(✿◠‿◠) 

Así llegó el día en el que el pequeño cuervo regresaba a casa, Lev había sido el encargado de ir por el pequeño a primera hora del día y regresando con el pequeño ya siendo tarde, todos estaban expectantes y ansiosos por la llegada, esperaban buenas noticias del Hinata pues se habían enterado que solo el primer día se había quedado en la casa del bosque, pues los demás días fue trasladado y habitó en la mansión principal del Shiratorizawa; todos esperaban en la sala ansiosos cuando sin avisar la puerta fue abierta por el tan esperado pequeño.  
-¡Hinata! - habían corrido a abrazarlo Yachi, Tanaka y Nishinoya, Shimizu le había regalado una dulce sonrisa mientras Asahi solo le sonreía a la distancia al ver tan efusivo saludo por parte de las tres personas que se acercaron corriendo a él.  
-Déjenlo sentarse - les dijo Daichi siendo obedecido en el acto, mientras Suga jalaba a su lado al pequeño Hinata a su lado.  
-¿Cómo te fue Hinata? - le preguntó Akaashi.  
-Bien, aprendí muchas cosas y por su puesto tengo información, pero la tengo en un archivo en una usb que me regaló Ushijima-san, como me dejaba estudiar, y no tenia mi computadora a la mano me la regalo para quegurdara mis temas de estudio y de paso hice el informe -les dice contento.  
-¡Bien hecho Hinata! - le dice Bokuto.  
-Hay un problema con Ushijima-san - les dice Hinata un poco nervioso y buscando a Kuroo con la mirada encontrándolo a un lado de Daichi.  
-¿Cuál es? - le pregunto Suga preocupado.  
-Pues Ushijima quiere que lo vaya a ver el próximo viernes que será el ''ultimo que tenga libre antes de empezar a vivir en una de las habitaciones que Aone san me preparo arriba del bar.  
-¿Para qué te quiere? -le pregunta Akaashi, creando asi un ambiente incómodo pues el silencio de Hinata les había dado la respuesta.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo? - le pregunta Daichi mientras observa los puños de Suga apretarse en dos puños.  
-Viernes y Sáboado, el domingo a medio día ya estaría de regreso - responde Hinata avergonzado.  
-Bien, así será,Asahi mánda mensaje confirmando...- comienza a decir Daichi pero es interrumpido por el pequeño cuervo.  
-No es necesario que le mande mensaje Daichi-san - le dice Hinata -yo tengo el número de Ushijima-san, así que si quiere yo le aviso por mensaje.  
-Está bien, ahora ve a descansar a tu habitación, te mandaré a la servidumbre con la comida - le dice Daichi mientras se levanta y sale de la sala.  
Los demás se quedan u rato platicando con Hinata, que les hablaba sobre los intensos entrenamientos a los que fue sometido, algunas técnicas de combate que le había enseñado Semi, un integrante del grupo aliado y de como Benkei, el segundo al mando en el SHiratorizawa, le enseñaba técnicas para mejorar cuando disparara a objetivos que estuvieran en movimiento o cuando el que estuviera en movimiento sea él; duraron platicando un buen rato hasta que decidieron que era mejor que Hinata descansara. Se encontraba en su habitación acomodando la ropa que Wakatoshi le había regalado en toda esa semana cuando entro Kuroo a su cuarto.  
-Hinata, creo que ya sabes a lo que vengo ¿cierto? - le dice Kuroo y en efecto, Hinata sabía a lo que había entrado a su cuarto pero lo que no se esperaba es que a pasos rápido el pelinegro se había acercado a él tomándolo y besado con desespero.  
-¿Te gusto? ¿disfrutaste estar con él en la cama? - le preguntó Kuroo después de haberse besado, alejándose un poco del cuerpo del pequeño cuervo.  
-Sí - fue la respuesta de Hinata.  
-Si te pidiera que no te acostaras con él otra vez y mucho menos con Oikawa, ¿cuál sería tu respuesta? - le pregunta expectante.  
-Que no, que lo voy a seguir haciendo hasta terminar con el Aoba Josai y sus aliados - le dice Hinata contundente, sabiendo que con esa respuesta daba por terminada su "relación".  
-Bueno, siendo así...-Kuroo hace una pausa pues aunque no era amor se supo herido por la respuesta obtenida -siendo así, aquí terminamos, no puedo ofrecerte mi amistad al instante hasta que deje de doler pero es mejor, yo no quiero compartirte con nadie y eso no va a pasar.  
-Está bien, te entiendo - le dijo Hinata para después darle la espalda y que él, sin más, abandonara la habitación del pequeño sintiendo su corazón roto y dejando a un Hinata lloroso y conteniendo sus gritos de dolor para poder seguir con su misión, todo esto siendo escuchado por Sugawara que sin dilación entra a la habitación del pequeño para consolarlo.


End file.
